Chaos From Within
by VFSNAKE
Summary: AN: I don’t own Inuyasha or its character’s unless they were original characters that I created to further a story. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Okay now that is out of the way time for the much needed summary. Inuyasha and the gang are headed to a village that I
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha-Chaos From Within

(A/N: I don't own Inuyasha or its character's unless they were original characters that I created to further a story.) Okay now that is out of the way time for the much needed summary. Inuyasha and the gang are headed to a village that Inuyasha has not seen since his childhood only they arrive on the night when there is no moon and Inuyasha looks human and thus unrecognizable to the more elderly people in the village. Save one old person who lets them stay at his large estate of a home. Someone who was slightly older then Inuyasha back when he was child and saw the abuse he was taking from the other villagers. He tells them what happened back then and some bad stuff about Kagome is discovered that gets Inuyasha's attention making him leave the home and into the woods not far from the home where he finds someone else he didn't expect to find. From their on out...things get good, bad, and nasty all in one. Enjoy!

Chapter 1-Nightmares of the Past Revisited

Inuyasha along with his friends that were also a group of jewel shard hunters had walked for sometime till they reached a hill above a village that made Inuyasha slightly nervous and not because it was nearly nightfall. The group itself was tired from walking so much that they all agreed it would be best to stay in the village though it was clear to everyone of them that Inuyasha less then thrilled at staying in the village, but it seemed to be due to some unknown reason. When asked by Shippo about Inuyasha had wouldn't answer right away as if he were thinking about something else all together. "I bet if I said that I smell Kikyo's scent down there you would listen," said Shippo trying to get Inuyasha angry and then get away as Kagome "Sit" him for fun.

Surprisingly to everyone Inuyasha did not retaliate at all, but was just silent as he stared at the village below him with an unreadable face. "Hey! Inuyasha! What's wrong?" said Sango waving a hand in front of the temporary human Inuyasha who finally came out of his daze to meet everyone's slightly worried faces.

"Its nothing Sango trust me I just have some private issues running through my head that I needed to think about on my own," said Inuyasha as he walked ahead of everyone who then looked at each other before following him into the village.

When they all got to the entrance of the village they found Inuyasha had surprisingly as well as uncharacteristically waited for them with that same unreadable look on his face. When they met up with them all he could do was give a brief nod before continuing on. "Is it me or is Inuyasha acting...different?" said Miroku in a whisper to Sango who only nodded her head as they were behind Inuyasha who couldn't here their whisper due him not having his dog ear that let him hear a pin drop in the middle of complete silence.

"Its odd I will admit, but I'm sure he has a good reason for it. Especially if he chooses to ignore Shippo's teasing and the mentioning of Kikyo's name meaning we should at least be considerate of his feelings for tonight since he is still not use to being human on these nights," said Sango in an equally small whisper as she noticed that some of the villagers were staring at them though it did make sense as the group was an unorthodox one when you considered it had both demons and demon killers within such a group coexisting.

It was then that a white haired as well as bearded elderly man walked over to them with his wooden cane along with a very large smile on his face making them know they were welcome here. "Welcome travelers you must be tired from your walking through the pass above as it is treacherous to be walk through for a group such as yourselves. My name is Hiroshi please come stay at my house for the night as you will receive plenty of food and rest their," said Hiroshi who was urging them to follow him to his home, which they realized upon seeing was one of the bigger ones in the village.

Hiroshi walked in first followed by Miroku, Sango, Kilala in her little cat form, Shippo, Kagome, and finally in another surprise move Inuyasha was the last to enter and rather reluctantly to boot. 'I know this place, but I thought...' thought Inuyasha only to suddenly be bombarded with an image from his childhood making him sweat slightly as the past he left buried in his skull started to rise to the surface.

(Flashback)

"Father! Why do we allow this _THING_ and its mother stay in the village its wrong? They will corrupt us with this child and this child's mother as well. They should both be killed and have their bodies burned to be purified to the next world," said an angry looking man in his mid-twenties with a sword by his waist looking back and forth between Inuyasha, his mother, and the elderly man's father who looked like he was slightly ill at that current moment from what he could remember.

"No! Ken the way of the elder of this village is law and I have been an elder before I even met your mother when my father died from an illness that gave me the title of elder. This child though half-demon is innocent as _he_ did not wish to be born a half-demon yet he is and his mother now seeks refuge with him so the child may live. To deny (cough) them such a thing (cough) is dishonorable of an elder and I (cough) I will not have my own son of all people (cough) speak of doing something dishonorable in my own (cough) house!" said the elder in a strong voice for one his age though he went into a small slight fit of horrible coughs shortly after.

With the elder finished with this matter he had some of his servants show them the house the two would be staying at, which in itself was pretty nice size for a mother and her half-demon child. "Mommy...why did that man hate me and look at me with those really mean eyes?" said Inuyasha as he walked next to his mother who caught every bit of his curious attention so he wouldn't see the hateful looks given to him by some of the women as well as the men themselves muttering to them about having their children stay away from the child should he taint their souls.

"Unfortunately Inuyasha, some people both demons as well as humans are like that and just as before back at your late father's castle there is nothing we can do at the moment for them to see the truth," said his mother's innocent voice as she kissed his forehead before they entered their home hoping for a fresh start.

Their fresh start stopped before they could even have it.

(End Flashback)

'If only she were alive to see me now. Would she still love me as her son? Or would she hate her own son...just like my own bother does for being a half-demon?' thought a ever so slightly sad looking Inuyasha, who masked his sadness with an emotionless face just before anyone could notice it was their.

Well almost everyone as Kilala being the more perceptive one of the group at that very moment noticed the sadness and frowned at this. She herself had never seen Inuyasha sad before in his human form and it slightly remind Kilala of her mistress Sango and her little brother Kohaku when they were said and always masked the sadness as to not show it as a possible weakness to others. She quietly walked over to Inuyasha and started rubbing against his leg purring trying to cheer him up as only she knew how. 'Why is he suddenly sad all of a sudden? Could it be this house? Is it this village perhaps?' thought Kilala as she wished she could speak to him and ask what was wrong, but found it impossible at the moment as she didn't have the vocal cords like Shippo did.

Inuyasha sees her and picks her up right as the man who is giving them a tour of the place passing servants as they went and was now showing them the rooms they will be staying at after dinner. "Hey Kilala. I guess you saw it huh? (Kilala nods) Well don't worry about it as its all in the past and it will _stayed_ buried in the past where it belongs," said Inuyasha in a silent whisper that only Kilala could that seemed to echo his sadness to such a degree that it made even Kilala shiver feeling the sorrow that he had felt all for being a half-demon.

'So much pain resides in what I just felt just now. His eyes show it if one were to look deep within them,' thought Kilala as she mewed affectionately and rubbed her little cat body against his chest all the while hearing his heartbeat that even to her sensitive hears was beating a sad beat of a tune.

Eventually after the tour was complete the old man Hiroshi led them to the dining area of the castle and shortly after that the servants brought them each a dish of food and they all ate in a comfortable, but still strange silence. That is...until Kagome decided to speak her mind. "Inuyasha you have been extremely quiet today through this whole village is there something wrong?" said the girl from the future as such word now had everyone looking at Inuyasha who just came out of his thoughts moments ago.

(Flashback)

"Where is he? Where is the spawn of evil that is your son you wench?" said a slightly built man along with a few others, who were all holding unidentified weapons in their hands as he walked towards Inuyasha's mother while he hid in a secret compartment in the wall with a little peaking hole to look out of to see if it was safe to leave.

"My son left to gather berries for tonight's supper. Why are you asking about him?" said Inuyasha's mother standing tall and not being intimidated by him or his fellow comrades.

"He busted my boy's noise and beat him up with the help of his demon strength so were going to give him the beating your son so rightfully deserves," said the man while the other yelled in agreement.

"You mean the same boy who was older, bigger, and assaulted my son first with the help of his friends like you wish to do now on your sons behalf?" said the young woman in a calm voice, but her eyes were blazing with anger at them.

"That's not the point your demon spawn of a son deserved that beating whether my son started or not and when we find your son were going to either beat him till he's near dead or to death depending on how angry we are when we find him," said the man as he and others left.

"You can come out now Inuyasha they are gone now and won't be coming back," said Inuyasha's mother and slowly, but surely the said half-demon came out of his hiding spot and then ran up to his mother.

"I'm sorry mommy I thought what I did was right. Wasn't it? Dad once said, 'If you are surrounded and you know you're going to get beat you might as well go down on top and not at the bottom.' Was he wrong?" said Inuyasha and saw his mothers expression as she to remembered her late demon lovers words as she was their when he had spoken them to Inuyasha.

"No Inuyasha. As long as you go down on top of the pile in a fight that you do not start unless provoked then you have done nothing wrong," said the woman as her black hair fell on his silver and he could feel it with his dog ears as well as her tears falling from her eyes and he knew by brining up his late father that he opened up a still slowly healing wound in his mothers heart.

(End Flashback)

Little did either of them know that the dark hatred of this village was yet to come at them at full force where no one in this village would forget...ever. "No it's just that...well...," said Inuyasha, but Hiroshi interrupted him before he could try and speak further.

"You should not hide your past so deep within you Inuyasha no matter how painful as it sadden me the way the villagers treated you all those years ago," said Hiroshi shocking everyone including Inuyasha that the old man knew about his past and recognized him in his human state.

"How did...how do...you know?" said Inuyasha as he felt his heartbeat accelerate in worry and feeling unsafe around his current area of space.

Had it not been for Kilala jumping on his shoulder and licking his cheek purring Inuyasha would have made a run for it then and their. 'I hear his heart beat going crazy! Whatever happened here when he was younger must have had a horrible effect on him,' thought Kilala along with everyone else in the group to some level from the look on Inuyasha's face that clearly told the story.

"I was one of the older kids in the village Inuyasha who witnessed the abuse you had to endure at their hands. You don't really remember me I imagine because it has been such a long time since you returned here and that you are different looking now. Not that being a half-demon is wrong, but your change into a human form is to be honest...a blessing in disguise for you as most villagers here do not like half-demons. Present host excluded of course though my servants...I'm not so sure their tongues are easily silenced by me even if I ordered them to do so," said Hiroshi frowning slightly at the ignorance and arrogance of the village as well as their continuous hatred of half-demons even though it was their own hatred that nearly destroyed it after the last incident all those years ago.

"You would think people would learn from their mistakes after seeing and experiencing it first hand that such things are wrong. Right?" said Inuyasha regaining some of his calm demeanor back as he patted Kilala who now resided in his lap loving the attention she was getting from him.

"If only Inuyasha. I remember the elder's son's words calling for your death at such a young age and it was only the current elder at the time that spared you and your mother that day from certain death. When the elder died and his son took over it was then as I'm sure you may recall that elder's son called for your head and your mother claiming her soul was tainted by a demon. You do remember don't you?" said Hiroshi who saw that according to Inuyasha's eyes that he didn't want to remember or he had suppressed it for so long that only now being back here brought it to the surface.

"Yeah I remember though I wish and pray to the god's everyday of my life that I couldn't remember that night even when I blacked out when...when...," Inuyasha couldn't even speak as he had to cover his head with his hand to cover the pain from the memory written on his face from everyone.

Well almost from everyone as Kilala was still on his lap and from the now horrified look of an expression on her face the others could tell Inuyasha was in a place that not one of them dare not enter. Still Shippo decided to gather what courage he could and press the matter further. "When what happened Inuyasha?' said Shippo who was worried and scared at the same time.

Hiroshi filled the words in for Inuyasha as it was clear Inuyasha could dare not speak the words himself at that moment as it would be like ripping open a diseased wound with a rusty knife if he did. 'The villagers in the form of a mob killed Inuyasha's mother and then proceeded to burn the house down," said Hiroshi as he could clearly remember what Inuyasha's mother was like very well.

Even in his old age he recalled her walking through the forest picking berries only to walk up to him as she saw him pouting and frowning at not getting the apple in the tree above him. He remembered her getting him the one piece of sweet fruit in particular in the tree above her when she approached as it was out of his reach for one such as him at such a young age. "I was in the house when it happened in a little safe spot my mother and I made as soon we were sure we weren't being watched by the others through the windows. She tried fending them off and to tell them that this was absurd and that they should honor the wishes of the late elder by letting them to continue to live in the village in piece. She took the end of a wooden staff by one of the villagers landing her right next to my hiding spot. She looked at me with blood running down the side of her mouth and smiled at me with that warm smile she used to give when my father was alive whispering the words, 'I love you no matter what,' to me. Right before the new village elder that was the old one's son took out his sword and pierced her right through her heart ending her life and a part of mine in the process as I saw her eyes die out like flame on a candle. After that I black out only remembering my mothers words as smoke fills the house before I reawake to find myself stained in human blood with most of the village behind me in flames and hearing the people screaming in pain as they suffer from dying, death, or passing from one to the other. Since that moment I was on my own and I never looked back," said Inuyasha while everyone just stared at him utterly perplexed at his man before them basically confessing to the world that was them what he had done to these people when he was only a child.

Currently during all this unbeknownst to Inuyasha the said half-demon's left hand was holding a pair of chopsticks at that moment. Only he was holding them at an odd angle and was putting pressure on them due to his hand trying to make a fist to compress his anger deep inside him that they broke, but went right through his hand making the blood spill slightly on his leg and slightly on the floor beside him. "Inuyasha your hand!" said Sango as she could now only gasp like Kagome and the others who realized that even though that must have hurt Inuyasha greatly it was nothing to the sheer mental pain of remembering his mother's death.

It took approximately 10 seconds for Inuyasha to register what he had done and to realize that his hand was mostly covered in blood. 'I...I'm sorry Hiroshi. I have spoiled mood of the dinner for this evening and I shall leave now," said Inuyasha who put Kilala down only to have her jump onto his shoulder as an indication that she wasn't going to leave him alone like this.

"You did no such thing Inuyasha as you remembered something from your childhood that no one should remember. Please go clean your hand of its wound while I tell the others what you do not when you blacked out," said Hiroshi whose eyes showed no hatred in them towards Inuyasha as he didn't hate Inuyasha for being a half-demon.

"Thank you Hiroshi I shall take care of this quickly and then perhaps I will...retire for the night till mourning before slipping out as to not alert others of my...return," said Inuyasha as he bowed and left with Kilala on his shoulder while holding his left hand carefully as to not spill anymore blood around him.

When Inuyasha left Hiroshi could only sigh as it pained his old heart to see someone like Inuyasha like that. To take so much and give back none of such hatred back on that level was astounding as it clearly showed the half-demon had a good heart showing that half-demons were not evil creatures. "Its times like these that I have experienced that make me feel my age when I shouldn't," said Hiroshi as he took a sip of his drink and sighed again.

"I've never seen Inuyasha like that before. It was like all the life in his body had left him and what was alive before us wasn't really alive at all. It was like he was a shadow of his former self or more like the walking dead," said Sango as it hurt her to see Inuyasha like this as she too saw pain of dead family members, but not at such a young age and to see the life in their eyes die right when they did...that was wrong for any child to see.

"I'm afraid you don't know the half of it my dear. For you see...right after Inuyasha saw his mother die and the smoke from the fire within the house appeared...Inuyasha went ballistic causing him to transform into a berserker state and killed a vast majority of the villagers here," said Hiroshi making everyone's mouth's open in shock at the news of such things.

"You mean he transformed into something like a full demon with blood red eyes, claws, and fangs?" said Sango curiously as they had all seen it before in Inuyasha, but under different circumstances.

"Why yes! However, I believe that Inuyasha had some form of control even though he didn't realize it at the time. Tell me has he done it before in front of you?" said Hiroshi who was surprised that they had experienced something like this with Inuyasha.

The group didn't speak for a moment even though the silence probably gave Hiroshi the answer he needed to hear. It was then that Sang decided to speak in Inuyasha's defense since he wasn't here and Kagome wasn't sticking up for him even though the girl should have for all the times she would "sit" him for mild discretion that one would consider to be affectionate in some cases. "Its not that Inuyasha attacked us or anything in that form it's just his sword keeps it at bay and if he's severely injured and without it then it comes out as a last resort to protect him even though it does more harm then good," said Sango seeing Shippo as well as Miroku nod their heads as well and if Kilala were here with them the demon slayer was sure that her little friend would agree with them too.

Kagome was the only one who didn't nod her head in agreement, but instead frowned slightly as she drank some of here drink that came with her meal. "I take it from your current action and the lack of you do not agree with the demon slayer's assessment young lady?" said Hiroshi watching the girl in strange clothing turn her head to look at him and right away he knew he was correct as those eyes held a similar look like the villagers did for Inuyasha all those years ago.

"Maybe. I mean Inuyasha is always so itching for a fight and always being his own brash self that I can't help wonder if he did transform again would he actually her me or anyone else in our group. I guess that's why I haven't taken off the rosary around his neck yet," said Kagome as she was still thinking about how glad she was that Inuyasha wasn't listening to the conversation.

Unknown to her or the others Inuyasha with a bandaged hand was hearing all of this quite clearly in the next room through thin wooden walls. 'Kagome never trusted me! After all the...the times that I saved her miserable life...and was kind and loving to her...and for WHAT? 'Inuyasha sit!' here and 'Inuyasha sit!' there! I am not her personal toy of a pet anymore. If she wants to be with someone have them be her pet she can go play with Koga for all I care. Hell I bet he would enjoy knowing him,' thought Inuyasha who was seething in anger at hearing her words.

He wasn't the only one as Kilala had heard Kagome's words clearly and had it not been for the fact she was in Inuyasha right arm close to him was possibly the only reason right now. 'That bitch!' thought Kilala as she bared her teeth unknowingly and she imagined tearing the girls face apart with great satisfaction.

Hiroshi decided to speak at that moment to let his opinion as well as wisdom be heard by the others. "I see. So not only to you not trust Inuyasha, but you wish to control him and make him your slave?" said Hiroshi as he wanted to see the girl's reaction to his question though he knew the answer.

"No! Please it's not like that it's just...just...," said Kagome, but she knew there was no excuse for keeping Inuyasha bound to those beads though Hiroshi decide to proceed to speak where she had stopped.

"Its just that you don't want to give up your control over him and the power he has that makes him your pet, slave, and your tool all in one. (Kagome gasps in shock) It's not surprising as with most people who have power are afraid to lose it. In terms of Inuyasha through the rosary he is your power as well as protection and you are afraid to lose what he possess that ironically you dislike. Should I stop while I'm ahead or should I continue to prove just how much you secretly want Inuyasha to stop being a half-demon," said Hiroshi in calm yet stern voice making Kagome fidget where she was sitting and getting angry glares from everyone in the room as they now knew the truth.

While outside the room or more precisely the doors leading into a now seemingly beyond angry Inuyasha put Kilala down and reached for the door to open it, but stopped in a very surprisingly move even for himself as he then looked down at Kilala who like him was furious with Kagome after discovering the truth. "Kilala...(Kilala looks up) I need you to go inside and stay with the others I have to go outside and clear my head. I'll comeback when I feel better okay because right now...I can't go back in their and if I do...I don't I can control my rage. I see you later," said Inuyasha in silent voice as he kneeled down to Kilala petting her and giving her small kiss on the head making the little cat demon blush as Inuyasha left without another word to dwell on his sorrow in the depths of the current moonless night.

(A/N: All right people its time for a small Author's Note as this is VERY important thing that need to be discussed. Okay as you know I ask for votes on the next fic that I would be writing and upon waiting I have received 4 votes for an Inuyasha fic and 1 vote for a Naruto fic. (Of course Inuyasha won out) Now the thing is I got mixed wants for my Inuyasha fic as most wanted it to be an Inuyasha/Sango or Inuyasha/Kilala (HA! I knew you guys were out their) fics and not an Inuyasha/Kikyo fic. However, in a previous review as I was told I was the author so I create the fic for this. Still...as before with my previous story Blood Moon Prophecy (if you haven't read it you must) I am going to make the relationship of this story be placed in YOUR hands. That's right as before you guys get to vote through your reviews (or PM's) on the romantic pairings as they will be the options of Inuyasha/Kikyo, Inuyasha/Sango, and Inuyasha/Kilala. As it stands I am (what's the word I want?) swaying towards an Inuyasha/Kikyo side as their will be some form of...romance between the two early on. Possibly the next chapter if I make it long enough. Still after that it's all open game and votes will be tallied somewhere in the 4th maybe 5th chapter depending on how many people review.)

Next Chapter: Inuyasha leaves the area as he goes to the forest and confronts someone from the past while Hiroshi tells everyone what he saw when Inuyasha went...psychotic. BUM BUM BUUUUUUM!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The Haunts Of Ones Past

Inuyasha broke into a small run into the forest near the old estate from years past that he knew all too well as the pain in his heart was becoming too much for him to bare. He ran what he thought was pretty deep into the forest until he stopped somewhere along the way and found a log that was once an overturned tree. He then sat down in front of it resting his back against the wood as he slowly let tears of his sorrow filled eye come out for the first time in a long time. "Why? Why must I be cursed to be hated by both sides of the wall and not loved by anyone," said Inuyasha out loud even though no one was around to hear him...or so he thought.

A figure of the shadows appeared behind Inuyasha in the form of a woman with her long flowing black hair, her red and white priestess clothing, and a small swarm of white soul collectors. This being was the well recognized figure that was the undead priestess known only as...Kikyo. The undead priestess had never seen Inuyasha in his human state or that even had one for that matter, but had heard the rumors spoken by humans and some demons about the most guarded secret of a half-demon. She was sure her reincarnation along with the group he traveled with had seen it more then once and she was slightly angry at that, but for now she was curious as to why Inuyasha was here and why he was crying as it was something she had never seen him do. Realizing that she should confront him about this she made herself known to him by deliberately stepping on a twig hard making a loud _snap_ of a noise. Inuyasha turned slowly around never expecting her of all people to see him like this as he was always brash, tough talking, and seemingly strong in front of her. However, even though he was surprised he didn't show it as much as the pain he was feeling just overpowered his surprise. "I never thought I would see someone as proud as you sitting here crying and drowning in your own sorrow Inuyasha," said Kikyo walking around the log and mentally cursing herself for sounding so harsh ash she face him in a better view within the forest.

She was however, slightly surprised and disturbed to see such depression in at such a degree that had she been alive it would have broken her heart. "I really don't really care anymore Kikyo what you think of me as it is irrelevant for both of us and you know it. Besides...isn't this what you wanted Kikyo? To see me like this all miserable so you could finally take me to hell with you? Well go for it as I have nothing to live for as it is," said Inuyasha as he lowered his head and slumped even more against the log shocking Kikyo over the fact that he would be so bold as to tell her to try and send him to hell with her.

'What happened since I've seen him? And why is he even human for that matter? I know he didn't use the sacred jewel as it is still incomplete. So what has happened to him that it could possibly destroy his spirit like this?' thought Kikyo as she just stared at Inuyasha not sure whether to be happy or to be sad or perhaps somewhere in-between...if that was even possible.

"Go on Kikyo. DO IT! What are you waiting for? Now's your chance so take it because you may never get another chance to do so," said Inuyasha who had hate, misery, sorrow, and pain so venomously edged into his voice that Kikyo almost thought that this was a whole different type of human being all together and felt she had to know the truth even if it some how hurt her in the process.

"Inuyasha what has happened to you? I have never seen you like this and I wish to know why you have lost the will to live," said Kikyo as their eyes met and Kikyo almost gasped as she saw his human eyes that seemed to scream pain at her.

"Very well Kikyo. Sit down and I will tell you everything, but I can promise you won't like what you hear," said Inuyasha in an almost near whisper before Kikyo sits down next to him still looking at him now with concern in her once cold eyes as Inuyasha told her everything.

(Back in the house)

The old man and host of this estate of a home Hiroshi was about to continue his side of story that Inuyasha could not when Kilala gently scratched her paw against the door. This clearly told them two things: One, it told them she wanted back in the room and two...that Inuyasha was not with her even though he should have been. Kagome got up and opened the door and saw Kilala glaring at her as the cat demon entered the room. It was obvious by the glare from Kilala that the feline had heard the conversation that Hiroshi had given recently about Inuyasha, the rosary, and Kagome's feeling's towards Inuyasha. It didn't take long for everyone to put two and two together to realize that if she heard it then so did Inuyasha. "We better go find Inuyasha and," said Kagome who was about to leave the room when Kilala hissed at the girl and growling deeply at Kagome in her little cat form telling her she would do no such thing.

"I suggest you listen to the little one their my dear as Inuyasha would probably not want you around him right now if he heard what was said in here while he wasn't in the room. Besides you ALL need to hear more about what happed all those years ago about what happen when Inuyasha went berserk after his mother died," said Hiroshi who motioned for her and Kilala to sit down.

The two did, but Kilala never let up her glare at the girl in the slightest and on more then one occasion bared her fangs at the reincarnation of Kikyo surprising almost everyone in the room. 'You are not going near him. EVER!' thought Kilala as she finally broke the glare to look at Hiroshi waiting to hear the story about Inuyasha.

"are we ready? (everyone nods) Good. What I'm about to tell you goes as follows from what I remember so many years ago," said Hiroshi as he began retelling the events that eventually led up to that fateful part of that day that the demon hate filled village was drenched in the blood of its own people.

(Flashback-The fateful day Sixty Five)

Hiroshi was very content that day yet he was still saddened by the loss of the previous elder and slightly disturbed by the new elder's (the previous elder's son) actions in the concerns of the half-demon Inuyasha. Now personally he had never had problems with Inuyasha as he had at the behest of his parents stayed away from Inuyasha, but in the times he had seen the half-demon he found the boy to be as harmless as any human child around. Granted the boy could fight after seeing a boy with a busted nose and then another with a damaged jaw done at the hands of the half-demon, but he had witnessed the attack happen and from what he saw Inuyasha was defending himself from at least 3 other boys that were much bigger then he was all of who, came up to him and began throwing things that were on the ground at him from small jagged rocks to sticks. 'Those stupid fools got what they deserved,' thought a young Hiroshi as he had remembered just how those three fools got what they deserved.

When the 3 boys that were picking on Inuyasha ran away Hiroshi had decided that he would have to investigate what the other parents would do so he followed them while he saw Inuyasha run off towards his home to seek refuge in his mother's sweet loving care. When the parents heard the "tall tale" the 3 boys told the parents were enraged that the "demon spawn" did that to their "honorable sons" and headed for the house Inuyasha and his mother resided in. When Hiroshi came home he told his parents what he had seen when compared to what the 3 boys had "experienced" and found his parents shock to be most interesting as well, It was sad in his mind as they knew their son wouldn't lie about such a thing as this and that Inuyasha defending himself was not to be expected at all of someone of demon blood. Fortunately, his words had stirred both his parent's hearts and since then they were nice and considerate to both Inuyasha and his mother. They even invited the two over for dinner a few times and Inuyasha found his first human friend and playmate in the entire village. When he came back from his walk in the forest he noticed people gathered at Inuyasha's home with a wide variety of farming tools now turned into weapons. "BURN IT DOWN! BURN IT DOWN!" yelled the voices of the small mob as someone started a fire in the house before running out of it seeing the place slowly, but completely consumed in flame.

It was then that Hiroshi saw the new village elder that was the previous elder's son started addressing the crowd outside the burning little house. "My friends the wretched half-demon's home is destroyed and the mother of a whore that brought him into this world is gone as well. When the spawn of evil comes home we will attack send him to hell with his mother!" said the man with his bloody sword raised above his head as if they had already achieved victory.

The crowd yelled in praise of the man as this was what they wanted from the start the moment the woman and her half-demon child entered the village. "Oh no Inuyasha is in trouble I have to...," said Hiroshi, but the sound of loud growl coming from the burning house as an unidentified shadowy figure with red eyes with slit like turquoise pupils with long fangs coming out of its mouth exited the fire.

It was Inuyasha, covered in blood, caring his blood soaked mother, and he looked like he was ready to kill everyone and everything in sight. As soon as the half-demon boy exited the house several steps afterwards the house came down to fire and ash while the vast if not considerable majority of the villagers who were involved in this little hate mob had backed away considerably from the growl Inuyasha was still making. The rage filled boy put his dead mother down to the side, closed her eyes, and then moved back to the area that was now filled with afraid, but still hateful villagers. **"You had your fun. Now its time...that I had MINE!"** said Inuyasha smiling in a psychotic manner that made all the villagers start getting more afraid then angry and began questioning their purpose behind this mission.

There scared filled thoughts were short lived as Inuyasha flexed his clawed hands that were down by his legs as he rushed forward with unknown speed slicing, biting, ripping, cutting, and more or less destroying all things in the forms of mortal flesh around him. The first unlucky villager to die at the hands of Inuyasha had half his face literally sliced off by the half-demon's claws in one swipe. Inuyasha then moved on to the closest person next to the first one ripping open another person's chest from one side of the "victim" after crashing into the second one knocking them to ground and delivering vengeance by using his other arm that was not completely covered in human blood. Inuyasha still in his frenzy then pulled out the heart and sunk his demon enhanced canines into it biting it in half. It was needless to say that the others villagers ran for their very lives screaming as they ran in sheer terror at the massacre Inuyasha was producing as he finished the small remaining half of the heart in his hand and jumped on a fleeing woman before cutting open her back and tearing out her spinal cord...skull intact with brain inside and eye balls included. 'Oh my god! I think I'm going to be sick,' thought Hiroshi as Inuyasha took the skull in his grip and crushed when his hand became a fist.

Hiroshi could only watch from a small distance as nearly all the villagers each one by one killed in a brutal fashion each one more terrifying then the last. Hiroshi could only run to his family's house where they would be hiding after hearing the screams outside and the carnage all around them. He was about half way their when something appeared in front of him he never wanted to see at that moment. It was Inuyasha with skin and flesh being of someone's face being sticking out of his clothed mouth as he chewed loudly all the while smiling showing some of his demon teeth. **"Hello...my future mortal victim of decaying flesh. Did you think you can get away from me...do you? I dare you to give me a one good reason WHY I should even spare your mortal soul along with your little happy family from being just another decaying body of flesh like the rest of these villagers,"** said Inuyasha and he swallowed what ever piece of human flesh that was in his mouth.

Pl...plea...se. Please Inuyasha its...its me Hiroshi! Don't you... don't you remember...me? I'm your...only...only friend here in this...village. You and your...mother came...came over to...to our house...several...several times for...for dinner and...I...I've played...with you when...you got lonely. Surely that means...something?" said Hiroshi nervously as he dared not take a step back or take a step forward our of fear they would possibly be the last steps he ever took.

Inuyasha tilted his head ever so slightly to right smiling yet frowning at the same time as if contemplating is past memories of the boy to see if they were true. Fortunately, for Hiroshi...there were memories of the two in Inuyasha's head of them having fun and eating dinner with Hiroshi's parents who smiled at him with no hate in their eyes towards him. **"It seems you got a lucky break mortal as your words are true according to the memories that are going through my head. Go to your family...old friend. Tell them they are safe from my wrath and I will leave here soon...after I kill the late elder's soon to be dead son," **said Inuyasha before turning around and not far from where a still frightened Hiroshi could see was a lethally wounded man that was indeed the late Elder's son...without his right leg, left arm, and had his prized sword stabbing right through the right elbow and into the ground below it.

"Thank you for showing me mercy Inuyasha. Should you ever return to the village in the future you are most welcome in my house no matter what," said Hiroshi as he bowed low respectively before running like a bat out of hell to his home where his parents were now clearly scared to death till Hiroshi told them that Inuyasha spared him and them for being so kind to the half-demon and his mother.

At that time a painful scream was heard along with the sounds of tearing flesh and it was only later with Inuyasha and his mother's body gone, that Hiroshi saw the body or what remained of the late Elder's now late son. The man had his head smashed in, his jaw was removed, his arm gone, his remaining leg hollow with some skin hanging where a leg would normally be, and his chest to his lower abdomen were all hollowed out leaving nothing of his insides inside the shell of a human body. Not even his bones like ribs, the spinal column, or any other bones for that matter that a human body was supposed to have were not even their. It was then that Hiroshi finally couldn't take it anymore and puked up two weeks, 3 days, and his mid-moon snack he occasionally snuck in at night. In that moment Hiroshi had lost over fifty pounds of his body fat from puking from the carnage alone. 'How can someone unleash such rage filled power like this?' thought Hiroshi as his eyes became bloodshot from not blinking and his throat suddenly became dry from looking at all a enraged filled Inuyasha produced.

Several miles away a much calmed Inuyasha was by a stream bathing, still covered in blood, and had no memory of what happened to the village. All he knew for a fact was that his ever sweet, caring, and loving mother was dead and he was now...alone. After cleaning himself off he made a small grave in a secluded spot for her. He placed her in the grave before filling it up and placing a small marker with some rocks to tell others it was a grave. "I'm sorry mommy. I'm sorry I couldn't be the son you always wanted," said Inuyasha as he made his own silent prayer that she had taught him during his time in the village so he would know what to do in case she ever died, which in the beginning Inuyasha had protested saying she would never die as long as he was around causing her to smile at his boast that was noble, but for his age though had been childish all the same.

(End Flashback)

(A/N: Quite a flashback isn't it? If you're horrified and hate me or feel I exceed the rating tell me and I'll fix it. There is more of this chapter to go so don't stop...unless you have to puke yourselves.)

(In the Forest with Inuyasha and Kikyo)

"And that Kikyo...is what happened when I was a child. Do you still hate me?" said the human form of Inuyasha now staring at Kikyo, who at that moment in time was now in shock from hearing Inuyasha's tale of how he lost him other and how cruel the village had been to him.

"I had no idea," said Kikyo sadly as she knew half-demons were hated by both sides, but to attack him as a child and kill the mother just for giving him life out of spite of the half-demon himself.

(Back at the Estate)

I...I don't believe it. Inuyasha...killed how many?" said Kagome as she now realized that the demon side of Inuyasha attack only those who deserved to die despite having a thirst for blood that ran deeper the well between her world and this one.

"Inuyasha killed over 80 percent of the people in this village and he destroyed nearly 90 percent of the homes excluding this one. I imagine he did so out of respect of sorts for the old Elder who showed him and his mother such kindness. When rebuilding this village my father took over as Elder and when he passed on I took over in accordance with our traditions and thus it explains why I reside in this very house," said Hiroshi seeing their eyes go wider (if it were possible) then before and knew...Inuyasha had earned their respect if not love for him.

"I never saw a half-demon's world through that perspective before till now. Inuyasha...as of right now you have earned my respect at being both human and demon in more ways then you know," said Miroku who made a mental note to curse the souls of the villagers who hurt Inuyasha and his mother when he was a child.

"Oh man Inuyasha really took a lot from those people here and though its mean to say this I'm glad they all died and I'm glad Inuyasha killed them. If I had been put through the same thing as him, if possible I would have done what he did and killed them like he did back then. From now on I'm going to be more respectful to Inuyasha as I should have been in the beginning," said Shippo who was crying

"Inuyasha...to take such punishment from people as a child for so long...its only natural for your rage to take you to the next level," said Sango as she could feel his pain as it was like her own, but different and worse then she could ever want to know.

'I never thought Inuyasha had it so bad before we all met him. I have to go see him and let him know I'll always be beside him no matter what,' thought Kilala as she bolted for the door before anyone could do anything.

Kagome however, was having different thoughts and Hiroshi's old, but still sharp eyes saw it as clear as seeing the sun rise in the morning. 'What if Inuyasha transforms into this monster if I make him angry? What if he kills me in that demonic state for all the 'sit' commands I gave him? No he wouldn't do that! Right? How can I love _THAT_? Inuyasha was described as... a monster!' thought Kagome as she felt as well as believed that in order for her to protect herself from Inuyasha she would keep the rosary beads on Inuyasha till she was no longer needed in this time.

Even if Inuyasha didn't need it anymore Kagome was going to keep him under her tight control with a very careful and watchful eye...till she didn't need him anymore. Only then would she free him and that would be after she gave him one final "sit". Then she would be down the well to her world of normalcy with no demons, monks, demon slayers, and half-demons that go crazy when angry. Her world where she would sleep safely knowing that she would be free of Inuyasha afterwards through the well being sealed forever once she was in her own time where she belonged. By the time she registered all of this Kilala had a good head start over the rest of the surprised group before they went after her while trying to find Inuyasha at the same time. "Inuyasha...aside from the one strange girl you have found people that truly do love and respect you. Your mother would be proud of you my boy. I know I am," said Hiroshi out loud to the now empty room with a smile on his face as he took another sip of his drink as he now enjoyed the silence given to him.

(Moments later)

Kilala was into the forest in her transformed state faster then he had ever gone before in her life, but for the life of her for some reason she couldn't comprehend why her heart was giving off this weird feeling in concerns for Inuyasha. Granted she was filled with heartache for what happened to him and that was natural, but there was something else that she felt for him that she never thought possibly or was even plausible when she considered it when she discovered what this feeling was. It was love. It was 100 percent pure, untapped, ever beautiful love...and she enjoyed every second of it. It filled her heart knowing this was what love for another person felt like. 'Until I can tell him and express this love I must watch over him till the time is right,' thought Kilala she made her way through the forest as she smelled Inuyasha's scent grow stronger making her heart beat even faster.

Deciding not to scare him she shrunk back to her little cat form while still running and hoped he didn't frighten him when he saw her appear out of nowhere. She was about to enter a small clearing where her nose told her Inuyasha would be right their, but stopped when he heard two voices. One she knew was Inuyasha's, but the second made her heart nearly stop all together as she recognized as...Kikyo's. Fear took over Kilala's mind at the possibility that Kikyo was going to hurt Inuyasha again or worse take him to hell as the little cat demon had heard such things from the undead priestess herself on several occasions. However, unlike Kikyo's reincarnation she wanted to see if that would really happen and only should it come to pass would she interfere to protect the he loved. When Kilala got in close enough she could easily hear them speaking more clearly and saw the two sitting down next to each other rather...close for her taste and almost let out a small his or growl had she not restrained herself at the last moment. "You know when I was alive and I fell in love with you I always dreamed of what you looked like if you were to turn human using the sacred jewel. Now that I see you here like this I'm glad that half of my dream became fulfilled," said Kikyo leaning her head against his should and placing a hand on his chest.

"Only half your dream? What was the other half?" said Inuyasha in a calm whispery state as his depression and sorrow left him in that blissful moment with Kikyo even though it would not survive the morning.

"To be with you alive, you being human, us settling down, having children together, and then finally growing old while our children grow up and have their own," said Kikyo gripping his fire rat shirt harder as she leaned on him even more making Kilala who was watching this slightly angrier then before.

"That's a pretty big half Kikyo. I think I can make it up to you though if you don't mind pretending," said Inuyasha who had a gentle smile on his face though it was hard to see even by Kilala and even Kikyo who looked at his face in slight surprise at his words.

"Pretend? Pretend what Inuyasha?" said Kikyo who was more to say curious about what he was suggesting.

"Let us pretend just for tonight that you and I are all those things with the exception of having children and just sleep together in each other arms with the fact that I am your loving _human_ husband ad you are my loving _living_ wife. Just for tonight we will be in each others arms, pretending that it is fifty years ago, in the past in a place where Naraku, or the sacred jewel does not exist, and the only thing that matters is the two of us. How does that sound?" said Inuyasha knowing this could help heal a good deal of emotional wounds that were more like scars between them.

Kikyo was speechless as she didn't know what to say nor did Kilala (if she could speak) as the cat demon did the only thing she could do at that moment was watch as Kikyo just nodded and snuggled up to the human form of Inuyasha. The said person now draped his human arms and hands over her sealing the embrace that they had wanted from each for over 50 years. 'If it's just for this one night that I be with him like this...then I don't want to be living as one of the undead in this world tomorrow,' thought Kikyo as she and a now human Inuyasha went into a peaceful sleep forgetting everything that had caused their once loving relationship to fall apart.

Kilala wanted to cry when she saw them together, but decided against it for they would hear her as they fell to sleep embracing the other and because she knew she still had a chance with Inuyasha. How? The sacred jewel as she heard Kikyo's words along about having Inuyasha human while comparing it to Inuyasha claiming he wanted to be full demon with it. Meaning if she helped Inuyashas get the sacred jewel she could use it to become a half-demon for him and be with him like she wanted to be. 'I just have to make him realize how much I love him before we get the sacred jewel and then maybe…just maybe...my wish to be with him will be granted,' thought Kilala as she turned around and silently walked away from the two to make sure that the others stay away from them till morning as this night was Inuyasha's and Kikyo's one special night that was long over due for the both of them.

(A/N: WHOA! That was a long S.O.B of a chapter. Okay you guys I got your reviews and as it stands now Kilala is (surprisingly) in the lead nearly uncontested with 2 votes out of 5 reviews for her and 1 for Kikyo while two others (one was a PM) didn't vote. Oh well maybe they will later who is really to say or tell. (I'm actually surprised no one even voted for Sango) All right ladies and gentlemen you all know the score and I'm waiting to hear from all of you again. Now as a precaution so I don't get anyone send abuse's involving me (god forbid). In this review I just need to know if I should up the rating from T to M or not? Due to all the violence I described with little Inuyasha doing evil things to the stupid villagers I feel I may not have the rating high enough so I need input on that. Thanks! Keep on reviewing.)

Next Chapter: Its morning Inuyasha wakes up a half-demon, sees Kikyo in his arms, they talk briefly, he heads back while she looks at him leaving, Inuyasha is back in the village, and things go pretty bad. (Better then it sounds)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-A gift, a curse, and hate

Kilala met up with the others around halfway to their destination and transformed into her more demonic form to block their intended path. "Kilala what are you doing? Please let us through we have to see Inuyasha and speak with him," said Sango as she continued to grow more concerned for the half-demon more and more with each passing second.

Kilala however, shook her head and let loose soft cat like growls and moan for Shippo to translate what she was saying since she couldn't speak human...yet. "She says, 'Inuyasha is sleeping peacefully and should be disturbed...with KIKYO!' Kikyo is sleeping right beside Inuyasha?" said Shippo making his jaw drop to the floor as he was only kidding when he said he smelled Kikyo's scent to make Inuyasha mad earlier.

Everyone was in shock as well as worried that Kikyo was only pretending to sleep and she would do something to Inuyasha during his slumber that would hurt or even worse she would...kill him. "Why aren't you with him now Kilala?" said Kagome who was clearly furious that the dead priestess was with Inuyasha and everyone knew that given the chance she would "sit" Inuyasha the moment she saw him in the morning...if he lived to see it at all.

Kilala silently chose to ignore Kagome's angry "hurt Inuyasha" look as she growled and moaned again for Shippo to translate what she was saying. "Kilala says, 'I know they are fine because I watched as Kikyo was sleeping peacefully next Inuyasha. They both really wanted this so their dream of being together even for one night as they always picture it could be fulfilled...even for one night.' Wow I never thought Inuyasha was such a nice guy," said Shippo who was in truth too young to understand relationships and how love is suppose to feel.

'Shippo is right about Inuyasha for once. I mean Inuyasha being romantic with Kikyo? That doesn't sound like the Inuyasha I know from all the time he's been with us and he didn't even act like that with Kagome. Why can't the monk be like that? All he does is grope me or flirt with women in every passing village. I know when we entered I saw him eyeing a few women, which I have to hurt him for later,' thought Sango as she felt her heart wish for something more then the monks usual lecherous ways and was starting to wonder how Inuyasha would be romantic with her if they became more then friends.

'Man I could take a few pointers from Inuyasha to swoon the ladies with the way he is acting and maybe even Sango too if I'm lucky. Maybe I can have more then one woman to bare my children?' thought Miroku who put on a calm face while having the perverted and lecherous thoughts run through his head.

"What should we do guys? Should we just let Inuyasha stay where he is? I mean is it safe to leave him like this after what he heard when we talked about his past?" said Shippo as he was naturally still unsure of the whole Inuyasha sleeping with Kikyo situation.

"Isn't it obvious? We wake them up, kill Kikyo, and move on with the search for the remaining jewel shards in the morning plain and simple," said Kagome as she was ready to raise her voice enough for the two to hear her.

She never got the chance as she heard a loud growl coming from Kilala who head butted Kagome onto her butt after landing several feet do to the impact of the hit. Everyone just looked at Kilala in shock as the cat demon looked at all of them and she basically took charge. She motioned them to go back to the house with a look that made them know to try anything or they would face her fury. Sango didn't really mind as she had seen Kilala become very protective of Inuyasha before tonight and it was only fair to respect the cat demon as she always did.

Shippo and Miroku was slightly more hesitant as they wanted to see the two together to see how they looked together, but the look in Kilala's eyes stomped that out quickly. Kagome was harder to turn then the others as she even tried to maneuver herself around the demon form of Kilala only for the cat demon to swing the back end of her body in the girl's path blocking her from advancing, while using her front left paw to knock the girl down again...hard. Seeing as she couldn't get around Kilala Kagome finally gave up for the moment knowing her day of reckoning would come and Inuyasha would be the one to feel it. 'Just wait till morning Inuyasha and then will see just how loving you really are when I 'sit' you into your own grave!' thought Kagome as she dusted the dirt off her clothes and went back with the others back to the castle.

(Later- In the Morning)

The sun rose from the depth of the earth as it did every moment of the day when it started shining brightly on the trees and earth with its heated light. When the light hit Inuyasha and Kikyo the change in his body was immediate as his muscles increased noticeably, his black hair became silver, his hands were that of claws, and his demon teeth came with the one tip of his fang sticking out past his lip. Kikyo, unbeknown to Inuyasha had secretly woken up before the sun rose to retrieve souls from her soul collectors, but did it silently from her resting spot as to not awaken Inuyasha. She watched the transformation from human back to half-demon first hand and felt that despite the change Inuyasha was still Inuyasha.

The only difference now to her was that she knew that there was more then just one side of him then the brash half-demon she knew and once loved...or still loved as she was still unsure at the moment if she did love the boy...no MAN anymore. 'Perhaps...I should stay with him a little longer to find out myself. However, my reincarnation will most likely not enjoy that and most like take it out on him with the rosary that I ironically made for him all those years ago. The fact that she hasn't taken them off proves that she doesn't care for him like I do. She is just using him to do her bidding and every time he even tries to be himself she 'sits' him for it to prevent him from having any independent thoughts,' thought Kikyo as she was filled with sadness for Inuyasha for what he had endured while anger at her reincarnation for her foolishness at the way she treated him.

Inuyasha at that moment had decided to open his eyes letting his amber like orbs to now look upon the now an awakened Kikyo. He could easily tell she was deep in thought at the moment about something by the look on her face though if it involved him or not he wasn't sure. "Hey...are you all right Kikyo?" said Inuyasha in a calm voice like he had when Kikyo confronted just last night making her look his way surprised that his voice was so kind even as a half-demon thus proving that there was more to Inuyasha then most people knew about.

Y-yes Inuyasha I'm fine. It's just that I was wondering about a few things," said Kikyo, who was slightly surprised at her brief second of a stutter after Inuyasha had spoken in such a soft voice.

"Anything involving me?" said Inuyasha with curiosity with a small mix of kind joking thrown in the middle.

"Actually yes my thoughts did pertain to you and the group you travel with," said Kikyo who smiled for a moment before going serious making Inuyasha go serious as well.

"What kind thoughts?" said Inuyasha in a serious yet calm and quiet voice as he felt it would ruin the moment of bear silence if he acted too brash and straight forward towards Kikyo.

"That if you go back my reincarnation that is that girl will continue to control you with the rosary I'm ashamed to say I created all those years ago. I have seen as well as heard from Kaede how she treats you Inuyasha and I would have never done what she has for being what you are," said Kikyo as her eyes filled with sadness and anger mixing both together.

"What do you suggest I do? I can't remove the rosary from my neck as it prevent the wearer from doing that," said Inuyasha holding her a little closer breathing in her scent while ignoring the smell of graveyard soil.

He was focusing on her one true scent that he had almost forgotten about, but now after smelling her he remembered fully what she smelled like all those years ago. "Leave them Inuyasha and I will follow you anywhere you go. Even if it is just to fight that spider that is Naraku in effort to recover the sacred jewel shards to make it whole once more. The way that girl treats you it's...its wrong," said Kikyo in an almost pleading voice as she gripped Inuyasha's shirt tighter putting her head deep into the shirt smelling the scent of forest, and the taste from the morning dew that was like mountain spring water to her.

Inuyasha was shocked for a good 10 seconds before his mind came back to his body as he personally considered the option of leaving the others. It WAS a very tempting offer in its entirety in going with her on just a two person journey with her. However, as of now as things currently stood he just couldn't...not yet anyway. "I'm sorry Kikyo, but even if I could give up traveling with Kagome I couldn't abandon the others after all we've been through together on our journey. I want nothing more to travel with you, but do leave the others would make worse then Naraku himself. I hope you understand," said Inuyasha holding her in his embrace meaning every word he spoke.

Kikyo could only remain silent at the moment as she could do nothing else, but continue to embrace him for a little while longer before he had to head back to the group. 'Maybe just maybe...I can at least give him something for having fulfilled something I have long to do with him as a way of saying thanks,' thought Kikyo as she moved her hands upward silently around to the beads of the rosary till she had a firm grip on them.

"Kikyo...what are you doing?" said Inuyasha as he could feel her movements when her hands touch his silvery hair when she was moving towards the rosary.

"Doing what my reincarnation should have done a long time ago, but was too selfish, too ignorant, and too arrogant to see the truth about you Inuyasha...even when it was right in front of her. This is my gift to you Inuyasha as it is the only gift I can give," said Kikyo as she lifted the rosary over Inuyasha's now surprised face filled head bring it down for him to see in front of him before she then summoned her spiritual power and destroyed it in her hands turning it into dust that blew out of her hands through the morning wind.

"Kikyo...I...I...all I can say is...thank you," said Inuyasha as he then did something neither saw coming as he leaned down to her and gave her his gift to her that only he knew how to give...a kiss right on her lips.

The kiss itself lasted for a good as well as unbelievable 5 long minutes without breathing though with Kikyo she really didn't have to breathe, but it was a reflex she was so use to she didn't know how to just stop. When they did eventually stop both were now breathing heavily as it was a gift that was enjoyable to both of them. "Thank you Inuyasha," said Kikyo as she hugged once more and then got up from the ground with Inuyasha doing the same seconds later after her.

"I should probably get back before they start looking for me after not returning from last night," said Inuyasha who suddenly felt he suddenly had twice the strength he had before running through his body.

"If you don't mind Inuyasha I...I would like to accompany you to the village and be with you...just a little longer," said Kikyo picking up her bow and putting it behind her along with her quiver of arrows.

Inuyasha thought about it and was worried how the others would react to Kikyo being near them and how would the villagers react to seeing him again. Granted most wouldn't actually recognize him, but the older ones he knew were alive after that event would have told some horrible exaggerated story about him. A story about him being a half-demon monster that they should stay away from and while what he did was a horrible thing he was NOT a monster at all. However, he doubted the villagers would attack him as long as Kikyo was nearby and his friends would protect despite Kikyo being around him if only a little bit longer then he expected to be with her. "I could use the pleasant company as I know it won't be good when we enter the village and the villagers see me," said Inuyasha in a slightly depressed voice.

"Don't worry Inuyasha I won't let any of them hurt you as long as I'm around and have anything to say about it," said Kikyo who wrapped her arms around Inuyasha one more time and gave him a hugging embrace to assure him everything would be okay.

"Thanks Kikyo let's go back now," said Inuyasha as Kikyo disengaged the hug and the two walked back feeling better then they had ever felt before.

(Meanwhile in a castle elsewhere...)

Naraku was sitting down in his usual room of his miasma mist filled castle all the while enjoying himself as he bathed in the sacred jewels tainted energy. All the while looking through Kanna's mirror seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo walking back to the villager the half-demon lived in as a child. "Soon the jewel will be complete and I will have anything my heart desires. Including your death Inuyasha and yours too...Kikyo," said Naraku right before Kagura entered the room.

"You called Naraku," said Kagura in her venom filled yet hidden within her fake sweet voice as she walked closer to the one who held her heart and life in his hands.

"Yes. Take a swarm of some low level demons that I have no use for to attack Inuyasha and his little group of jewel shard hunters. I want the half-demon dead before the day is out. Also if you get a chance...kill Kikyo and bring me both their heads to me to hang on my castle wall so they can be my trophies," said Naraku as he was going to get rid of Inuyasha and Kikyo once and for all.

"Of course Lord Naraku," said Kagura hiding the hate in her voice with a false sense of sweet happiness in her voice as before as she turned around and left the room.

(Back at the village)

Kagome was practically fuming with steam out of her ears while the others were slightly more worried for about two hours after they woke up. The reason being was it had been two hours with no signs of Inuyasha returning and everyone being tense about the hatred the villagers might produce once they saw Inuyasha. 'I can't wait to see Inuyasha again then give him the 'sitting' of a lifetime!' thought Kagome as she tapped her foot on the steps waiting for Inuyasha's return.

It was then that they heard rusting from the trees and bushes not far from the large estate, which they were all outside of. It was then they all heard something they never thought possible with Inuyasha...genuine laughter and happiness without the rough edge like side of his demon. It was soon followed by the sound of laughter and giggling from a female throat that could only belong to one person...Kikyo. "Are you kidding? The monk that you travel with actually said that?" said Kikyo giggling at the apparent gossip that got everyone's attention including Miroku's.

"Yep! In the village about 3-4 days away from here while Sango was out with Kilala were out looking around for any hostile demons and Kagome was elsewhere I saw that lecherous monk flirt with the village Elder's daughter and asking her to 'bare his children as an act of Buddha'. Of course when Sango and Kilala came back he quickly left the blushing girl alone and never spoke to her after that because Sango was always around. The poor guy's face was pale as snow till we left. I think he was afraid the village Elder's daughter would run after him to say yes to his request and then have Sango pound him into the ground for doing such a horribly lecherous thing," said Inuyasha laughing his head off at the monks action.

Miroku look over at Sango who was eyeing him with a hate filled and anti-lecherous face that result in a _BOOM_ sound with Miroku hitting dirt face first. The source of this rather funny event was courtesy of Sango and her giant demon slaying boomerang that was also the lecherous monk bashing boomerang of doom. Finally Shippo while finding Miroku's current unconscious state funny ran up to Inuyasha with a worried look on his face as he was seeing a side of Inuyasha he never saw before and noticed something was missing from Inuyasha's attire. "Inuyasha are you all right? You look kind of...different!" said Shippo while Kilala in her little cat form ran up shortly after and jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder purring affectionately trying to gain his ever loving attention.

"I'm fine Shippo I just had a good night's rest with someone important to me. I'm sorry for leaving you guys, but as you know this place hasn't been what you call...hospitable in the past to me," said Inuyasha in a slightly sad voice, but it was barely noticeable as he was stroking Kilala's chin under her fur causing the cat demon to purr like there was no tomorrow.

"Yeah Hiroshi kind of gave us the rundown on what you did after your mother died and went psycho on everyone," said Shippo rubbing the back of his head in an embarrassed sort of way.

"And non of you hate me?" said Inuyasha curiously while looking from Shippo to Sango and then the other two (Miroku still on the ground) hoping they didn't hate or fear him for what he did.

"Inuyasha how could you think that? We are your friends and what you did...anyone of us would have done in your place in a heartbeat," said Sango who felt something stir in her heart at the moment as she walked by a now coming to Miroku.

"I guess you're right Sango. I just don't have the most...spotless record when it comes to people caring for me like you all do," said Inuyasha stroking Kilala's back as he now held the cat demon in his left arm while stroking the cat with his right.

It was then that Shippo squinted his eyes and stood on the tips of his toes to get a good look at Inuyasha only to fall flat on his fox tailed, but when he realized the truth about what was missing from Inuyasha at that moment. "Inuyasha...you...you don't have the rosary on your neck anymore!" said Shippo who was slightly worried now because that meant the half-demon could wail on him if he decided to do something that put him in the way of Inuyasha's territorial nature.

"WHAT?" yelled Kagome as she ran from where she was and up to Inuyasha looking at where the rosary should have been then back at Inuyasha with hateful eyes and a scowl to match.

"I take it you disapprove of such a thing Kagome?" said Kikyo sarcastically as it was in truth more of a statement then a question as the undead priestess smiled knowingly that it upset her reincarnation.

"Of course it does! How am I suppose to stop Inuyasha when he goes crazy? Or gets out of line? Or restrain him when Koga come around?" said Kagome raising her voice more then she really needed to getting the much unwanted attention (Inuyasha's mind anyway) towards the group.

Inuyasha somehow remained calm and stared at Kagome with all seriousness meeting her angry glare with his own. His amber eyes that blazed with a new more powerful fire then before and everyone around him knew it and felt it too. "You mean control me Kagome. To control me like a pet from your time where animals not just dogs, but cats, and other animals are in cages waiting to be sold to potential owners. Whenever Koga is around he tries to get you to be his. I take from the way your acting you want to be his? If that's the case he can have you for all I care because I want nothing to do with you anymore. When have I ever hurt you whenever I act like myself my ONE true self? If you can't accept me for who and what I am then what you told me before was a complete lie! And in case you are wondering...Kikyo she is coming with us for a little while whether you like it or not," said Inuyasha as his eyes seemed to glow an amber gold color, but it also could have been the trick of the sunlight.

Kagome was furious as her control over Inuyasha was no more and no doubt at the hands of the woman she was suppose to be the reincarnation of. At that point Kagome did the only thing she could at that moment in time...she slapped Inuyasha and stormed off past the others towards the inner area of the village. "Damn you Inuyasha!" said Kagome as she looked over to him one more time and ran off.

"How she is your reincarnation I'll never know Kikyo," said Inuyasha as he let out a sigh and returned his attention to the group who he was now the center of again with Kilala being a very close second as she was enjoying his attention a great deal, which was quite clear to everyone.

"I know you feel some form of sorrow in your heart for her Inuyasha, but do not trouble yourself over it. One can only hope that in time she will see what she has been blinded to all this time," said Hiroshi walking out of his house with his cane with a smile on his white bearded and hair colored head.

Inuyasha smiled at the old man, but the smile faded slightly when he noticed one of the servants saw him with a face of shock and fear before the said servant ran out of his line of sight. "I think I've been found out by one of your servants Hiroshi. Thank you for your hospitality and taking us in yesterday, but I think we should depart," said Inuyasha as his voice had an air of seriousness that meant what he said was final.

"I guess we should go get Kagome then," said Sango sighing knowing this was going to go bad for everyone...especially Inuyasha.

"I suggest you hurry as the words my servant's tongues speak at a fast pace though these halls of my home and out into the village faster then I would like them too," said Hiroshi as his smile left him and a wrinkled frown appeared on his forehead as he knew the news of Inuyasha would spread faster then the group could move to retrieve the girl and leave.

As Inuyasha (with Kilala in his arm) head out to look for Kagome he cold easily see the shocking stares, fearful looks, and the hatred coming from most of the villagers. All the while those with children moved their kids away from him whispering to them something that Inuyasha could only guess involved him and the words "half-demon" and "monster" in the same sentence. It didn't take long for Inuyasha to locate Kagome who was standing with her back turned to him with her arm crossed over each other at chest level. "Kagome it is time to go we've overstayed our welcome," said Inuyasha as he placed a hand on her shoulder, which she instantly knocked away as if his hand was covered in a diseased and was contagious on contact.

"Don't touch me! Leave me alone you filthy half-demon. I want nothing to do with you," said Kagome snapping at him as she turned around to face him with hate filled eyes as her hands were clenched fist, and her teeth were shut as she seethed at his appearance that Inuyasha remembered from his childhood.

"Leave her alone you half-demon!" said one woman shouting at him while others started to get involved with this and did the same.

"Yeah she's done nothing to you so why are you bothering her you damn monster," said another a male villager, who picked up a small rock and threw it at Inuyasha who ever so gracefully moved his head slightly as to not be hit by it.

"Stay away from my son you beast!" yelled another voice that Inuyasha could recognize as he was so deep in thought his instinct had taken over for him as he was going deep into his dark memories about what he was feeling.

Kagome clearly saw this and was half angry half afraid, but in the end her anger one out as she slapped him and pushed him away from her making him fair game to the villagers. Kilala seeing this leaped out of Inuyasha's arms and transformed into her more demonic state staring hatefully at the girl in front of her for betraying Inuyasha as if he were just nothing more then a piece garbage. 'I kill her for this!' thought Kilala, but before they could the others appeared and using their own talents of persuasion took the three (Kilala, Inuyasha, and Kagome), who were the unintentional reason (except Kagome) for the very angry mob of villagers away from them before things escalated even further.

Once they made it to a more quiet area near Hiroshi's home almost everyone of the group was now in shock at the hate that they witnessed for Inuyasha. It was unbelievable and it was nearly unspeakable much less unfathomable to comprehend that a single village cold hate a half-demon like that. "This is all your fault Inuyasha if you had just been a good dog and not had Kikyo remove the rosary on your neck everything would be fine," said Kagome who was halfway to yelling at Inuyasha not really caring about any if not all of the possible consequences of saying that to him.

To say everyone was disgusted by Kagome was an understatement like mountains are tall and Naraku was evil. However, no one was more pissed by Kagome's actions and words then none other then Inuyasha who was trembling in rage and anger at that moment. "His fault? What are you talking about? Kagome you made a scene in front of an entire village that hates Inuyasha. It was never his fault to begin with," said Sango as she wanted to do nothing more then to pound the girl into nothingness, but when she saw Inuyasha visibly shaking with rage and his eyes flashing a dangerous golden color she stop in wonder at the passion and pain that was in the depth of those eyes.

"Like I really care about that far into his past as it's his present state that has me angry as he should be collared and loyal like a good dog!" said Kagome making everyone gasp at her words as they never thought it was possible for her to say such things.

"Ka**go**me...**sh**ut u**p** r**ig**ht **no**w!" said Inuyasha his rage and demonic tone clearly evident in his voice making everyone including Kagome look and gasp at Inuyasha as he was beyond anything filled with rage as his hands were bleeding fists from digging in his clawed finger into his palms.

Fortunately, for Kagome, who had now stepping back from fear Kilala, Sango, Shippo, and Kikyo embraced him in a hug of sorts to make him calm down as they didn't want her dead...yet as she was still a valuable member of the group. "Its okay Inuyasha calm down or you will go crazy. Please do this for us," said Sango in a whispery as she was able to grab his left arm.

"Yes Inuyasha your hatred should be channeled at killing Naraku and retrieving the jewel shards to make it whole again. To waste it on her would be a serious insult to your much higher intelligence when it comes to strategy in these matters," said Kikyo as she was on his right arm with her head resting on his shoulder.

Meanwhile Shippo was hugging Inuyasha's left leg too scared to say anything and let the sense of touch have Inuyasha know he was their. Kilala was thinking along those same lines, but for different and obvious reasons as she was on his right rubbing her now little cat form against him purring as the sound usually calmed him down. After a good 20-30 seconds it seemed Inuyasha had calmed down and he finally composed himself though the look of anger in his eyes was still their. "You both are right. I'm sorry if I scared you all. Lets go before we cause more of a seen. Shippo tell Hiroshi were leaving and thank him once more for letting us stay the night and for all he has done," said Inuyasha in a calmer voice that told them Inuyasha was not as angry as before and everything was fine.

(10 minutes later)

Shippo returned stating that Hiroshi accepted the thank you and that Inuyasha and all of his friends were welcome at his estate anytime they needed his help. Without any further of a delay the group now plus one undead priestess walked along their current path. All the while the reincarnation of the undead priestess Kagome was plotting her own thing against Inuyasha as she was not going to take this lying down. 'All I need is a really good opportunity to employ my plan into action and then...I'll make sure Inuyasha suffers so much he will be begging me to have himself pinned to that tree for another term of 50 years,' thought Kagome as she glared daggers at Inuyasha back while the said half-demon was secretly enjoying the affection of Kilala, Sango, and of course Kikyo all the while Miroku side mumbling about "Inuyasha being lucky" making Shippo have a bubble of a question mark over his head.

Not far too away from the jewel shard hunter group was a girl, toad, two head dragon, and the Lord of the Western Lands Sesshomorru. This much smaller group was headed near the Inuyasha's group, but for different purpose. It was to see a powerful shaman named Omen that Sesshomorru wished to speak to in regards to having him possibly re-grow his arm lost arm that he lost at the hands of Inuyasha over Tetsuigia at their father's grave. 'Soon I will be perfect again and Tetsuigia will be mine!' thought Sesshomorru as he lead the group deep into the forest near to his destination.

Also not far away from them Kagura was on her way to intercept the group with her small army of demons knowing this was futile against the group of jewel shard hunters. However, under the circumstances it was either this or death by Naraku's clutches and she didn't want to die at the hands of that evil spidery freak. Her interception point at the request of Naraku was a place that was a place where all things alive did not live long. This evil place where the trap would be set and where Naraku intended to kill both Inuyasha and Kikyo scared her to no end even if she had an army of demons to protect her. It was dark place that was known only by two words...**_Valley of Death_**.

(A/N: Hey everybody thought I'd let you know I saw the reviews I got and I was quite surprised I got one less then last time. Why? Don't tell me you don't like it! (sobs anime style) Nah I doubt that's it, but only one (same) person has me on alert and favorites list. (only one) Anyway I better say this now before I forget. Okay first I got some bad news (no not writer's block I'm covered for this story...I think) it will unfortunately take me awhile to produce another chapter after this (I know you're upset. STOP THROWING THINGS AT ME!) because of my job (yes I got a job) and I work late afternoon to night 4 days a week while I'm too lazy (like Shikamaru) to write it in the morning as I like to sleep in (so I made this chapter EXTRA LONG for you guys). However, (wait I have a more to say?) I have some good news. (I do?) SHUT UP! (okay) From what I gather in the last 3 reviews of the second chapter I learned that some of you would want me to have an Inuyasha/Sango/Kilala pairing (I'm shocked!). While this is highly irregular seeing as I have never done that before with story I am willing to consider it. Also because of that I have decided (through my infinite wisdom) that those votes count for both characters. Meaning as it stands now Kikyo has 2 votes, Sango has 2 and Kilala has a remarkable 4. If I find that Sango and Kilala are in the lead I will put the two with Inuyasha, but if Kikyo takes the lead or is a close second...well I'll cross that bridge when I get their. Nuff said. (REVIEW PLEASE!) I TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET! (Sorry master) That's better. Damn second personality from mixing all those 2 liter sodas and family size candy bars together while listening to Aerosmith's-Dream On over and over again.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-The Hidden Beast Within

Inuyasha and his friends traveled for a 3 days and in that time the others all got to know Kikyo a little better seeing her in whole new way as well as her with them. They now made their way through the tree filled terrain as they headed to the next potential jewel shard despite Kagome's refusal to help them find it. Fortunately, with the help of Kikyo's spiritual powers as well as her soul collectors they determined it was not far ahead of them and in the body of a dragon demon that was considered to be no older then that of a youngling. However, the dragon demons behavior from the jewel shard was according to the soul collector starting to become slightly erratic at best and highly unstable at worst. When they saw the demon youngling it was smashing right through the trees in front of it roaring its head off like crazy as if it were in pain. "So how do you all want to get the jewel shard from this demon before we get started?" said Inuyasha as he wanted this to be quick and painless as possible.

"The jewel shard is lodged right in the dragon's upper left arm joint however, this jewel shard in particular I now sense is slightly bigger then what you're use to finding in other demons Inuyasha. In fact I may have been mistaken before and there may be two jewel shards rather then one in the bone of the demon," said Kikyo as she could see the jewel shard now more clear since they were closer.

"Are you sure it's two Kikyo? For I know you could just want to see Inuyasha killed at the hands of the dragon and then you can leave us as you go to hell to meet him their," said Kagome trying to create a wedge between the two and cause distrust amongst them.

Perhaps it is you should return to your time little girl as you are clearly still a child and an underdeveloped one at that from your lack of power to see what I do," said Kikyo making her reincarnation's eyes fill up anger at those words.

"What would you know? You have wanted Inuyasha dead for sometime now even before yesterday. What better way for you to see him die, then against the enemy that would be the hands of a jewel shard crazed and possessed dragon demon?" said Kagome her anger not truly at the surface of her voice when she spoke, but it was clear that it was their even to Shippo, who was liking Kagome less and less as her future mother.

"Are we still talking about me or are you referring to yourself now...child?" said Kikyo knowing that would infuriate her reincarnation further as the girl had no control over her emotions like she did.

Before the argument between the two could continue any further they heard a very loud demonic scream and when they turned around they saw slightly scratched up in the face Inuyasha who was now covered in the dragon's blood with two jewel shards in his hands. 'What'd you know; Kikyo was right there was a second jewel shard next to the first in the elbow joint," said Inuyasha showing them his handy work with the dragon demon's arm on the ground next two half's of the dragon youngling split down the middle a good 20 feet long as that was the dragon length.

"Inuyasha...how did you kill the dragon demon so quickly? Even Kilala and I would have had trouble with the beast since it had a sacred jewel shard," said Sango as she soon now found Inuyasha's new found strength to be quite...attractive.

"I just did Sango. As for my increase in strength I think it started when Kikyo removed the rosary earlier that morning a few days ago. At least I think that's what it was anyway I'm not really sure," said Inuyasha looking at Kikyo for confirmation.

"Yes Inuyasha you are indeed correct. When I originally made the rosary it was designed to make sure I could stop you from hurting innocent lives. However, when I last spoke to Kaede about the rosary she told me she altered the subjugation beads to cut your strength in half in case what I had done was not enough to stop you. Since the time you have had the beads on you were only fighting at half-strength meaning that as the more you fought the stronger you became and now with the rosary itself now removed and destroyed you are now even stronger then before," said Kikyo smiling at Inuyasha, who at that moment was now blushing at the warm yet slightly affectionate smile getting silent yet still small glares from both Kilala and surprisingly from Sango too.

"Wait! Are you telling me Inuyasha could only fight at half-strength in all those battles that we have fought with Naraku and has gotten stronger slowly overtime?" said Kagome who was slightly scared at the power Inuyasha had that made him even more dangerous.

"What's wrong little girl? Scared of the big bad dog now that your collar and leash are broken and now more?" said Kikyo who received a glare from the girl that had no effect on the undead priestess.

"Shut up! It was your collar and leash to being with so you have no right to say anything on that subject without be criticized for making it. I just used it," said Kagome crossing her arms over her chest and giving out a "huff" as if she was right and Kikyo was the one that was wrong.

"I made have created it and I can at least admit I was ashamed to do so however, I was the one who removed it and destroyed it. As for you using it? All you did was abuse the power it had and now you're upset because you no longer have any control in Inuyasha's movements or actions. If you had any sense you foolish little girl you would have gone and removed the rosary long before I had the chance, "said Kikyo walking up to Inuyasha and began massaging the neck line where the necklace use to be as if there was a bruise their that no one else could see with her hand.

Inuyashas of course was in pure bliss at the way Kikyo's skilled demon killing hand was moving around his neck as she caressed it along where the rosary had pulled him into the earth so many times when Kagome had spoken one dreaded word..."sit" to him. Kilala and surprisingly Sango were silently fuming inside as they wanted to do that to Inuyasha for their own reasons as one was curiosity as to how it would feel while the other was to feel good against his skin. "As much as I enjoy this Kikyo we really have to be going," said Inuyasha as it took a great deal of will power to break out of his blissful state before he handed the jewel shards in his hands to Kikyo who took them without question before heading out ignoring the small chuckle Miroku gave while Shippo looked at the monk with a confused look on his face not understanding what the monk had seen that he did not.

Though for Shippo when it came to Miroku's past it was best that the little fox demon not see what the monk had or he would be mentally scarred for life even after he was mature enough to understand what the monk had been laughing about. 'Human beings are really strange. I don't think I'll ever understand them,' thought Shippo as he just sighed as he walked along ignoring Kagome's hatred filled glare at Kikyo who was next to Inuyasha with her arm wrapped around his.

Unbeknown to everyone in the group even Inuyasha himself...something sleeping within the half-demon was stirring in his mind. Something he had not let out in sometime since his fights with Goshinki, Sesshomorru, and the Moth demon back in that one village he helped save, but had slaughtered all those bandits in the process. It was his inner demon and with Inuyasha's new strength came the slow awakening of this beast as it had been dormant for far too long. It had been awake before in Inuyasha long before the rosary all those years ago as a child when his human mother died and his human side couldn't even comprehend the loss at such a level that was his loving mother. In fact if it wasn't for this demon of a beast that was Inuyasha demon birthright the human part of his mind would have been lost to the insanity after the impact of it all hit home. After all the human mind is such a frail and delicate thing compared to the demon side, which lacks hesitation and is more precise in its functioning of the body.

When the rosary was first put on Inuyasha the beast felt chains magically appeared as they bound him into a slowly submissive sleep aided by later by the Tetsuigia. He awoke again after that when demon sword that was Tetsuigia broke and was not in his hands or by his waist in the sheath when heavily injured. Now that the rosary had been removed and destroyed so were the mental chains and the sleepiness the chains produced that bound the beast. It was the reason he didn't' beast Sesshomorru after he slaughtered those human bandits and the horses they tried to escape in, but now that he was free. Well let's just say the growing possibilities of him being at the top of the demon food chain just went up...drastically in his side of the mind. 'Soon...very soon I will rise again in this body,' thought the demon side that was this beast as it stirred quietly awake as to not make his other half aware of his now his much awakened existence just yet.

For now it would watch every little thing that was slowly transpiring waiting for the right moment to arrive when it would appear and show its true power to world. While that was happening Inuyasha and the group met a much smaller yet familiar group of people they never thought they would see anytime soon. It was Inuyasha's older brother and Lord of the Western Lands Sesshomorru, his aid Jaken, the two headed dragon AhUn, and riding on AhUn was the little girl named Rin that had somehow convince Sesshomorru to take her in and protect her. "What are _you_ doing here Inuyasha?" said Sesshomorru with a sheer look of disgust on his face that was as clear as sun on a cloudless day.

"Just passing through and it's really none of your business to begin with. What about you brother? Did you come here to kill me for Tetsuigia? Or are you just going out of your way to let me know you care about me?" Inuyasha sarcastically as he just looked at his older brother their eyes deadlocked on the other as if they were speaking into the others eyes.

Sesshomorru's narrowed noticeably as he sensed Inuyasha was somehow stronger then before as he saw a new found strength in Inuyasha's he knew was their, but all the other times it was always held back by something that was in his mind unnatural. At first he thought it was Inuyasha's human side as the thought of mixing demon and human blood together always made his stomach turn in knots multiple times. Now this feeling wasn't suppressed anymore. No! It wasn't suppressed anymore at all in fact if anything it was actually growing at a slow, but still graceful pace. "Normally your assumptions would have been correct Inuyasha when it came to me killing you for Tetsuigia however right now that s not the case. I'm actually here to see a shaman named Omen as he maybe able to regenerate my arm. An arm that YOU Inuyasha cut off outside our father's tomb when I transformed into my demon form," said Sesshomorru as he took out Tokijin and readied himself to attack Inuyasha as he needed forward to test Inuyasha's new found strength as to see just how far his little half-demon brother had progressed in his time with these ever pitiful humans and the weak demons that follow them.

At that moment Inuyasha's ever confident smile left him as his face was deathly serious and everyone felt the change in Inuyasha's mood as easily as one feels the change in the wind going from a breeze to a tornado. "It's not my fault our old man gave me his sword that you wanted as my inheritance. Considering that you exiled me and my mother when I was a child I'd say it was pretty could second place gift from the old dog wouldn't you agree," said Inuyasha releasing Tetsuigia from his sheath while walking forward his eyes blazing with that gold fire that was becoming more and more intimidating to the Lord of the Western Lands and he didn't like it.

Before they could get underway Rin jumped off AhUn and ran in-between the two demon brothers with her arms open all the way all the while facing Sesshomorru "Rin asks that Lord Sesshomorru not fight your brother. Brothers shouldn't fight like this as brothers are family and should be happy they have each other when they have no one else to turn to. If you fight your brother Lord Sesshomorru then Rin won't follow you anymore and go off on her own," said Rin definitely leaving everyone shocked that a little girl a human girl for that matter would have the courage to stand up to Sesshomorru whose was always cold as ice to humans and even less to half-demons, especially with Inuyasha included in that category.

Sesshomorru's face was at that current moment was unreadable even if you looked into his eyes you couldn't tell what he was thinking. He just stared at Rin's defiant eyes and form as she not once broke away from his amber golden demon ones as if she were trying to show him the truth to her words with her own eyes. "You are trying my patience Rin. You know I have a little patience when it comes to my brother and you are close to over taxing yourself with what little I have left. Did you actually mean it when you said you would leave me should I fight Inuyasha?" said Sesshomorru as his voice, face, and body were unreadable at that moment.

"Yes. Rin meant it and Rin will do it if Lord Sesshomorru attacks even once at his half-demon brother Inuyasha," said Rin raising her chin up slightly as proof that she would defy him if he even tried to advance pass her.

"ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU!" yelled a voice out of the blue that seemed to come from the right of Rin, Inuyasha, and the others while left to Sesshomorru, Jaken, and AhUn.

They looked at the direction that the voice generated from and looked and saw nothing, but emptiness...until they realized that the nothingness that they originally was an illusion that was so powerful that it had fooled Sesshomorru's keen sense of sight. "Whose their? Show yourself!" said Sesshomorru readying Tokijin for battle while Inuyasha moved to shield Rin from harm with the broadness of Tetsuigia earning him a bow and nice "thank you" from the girl as she backed away and hid behind Inuyasha knowing he would in fact protect her if need be.

When the illusion finally dispelled itself they saw a strange hut like structure with strange symbols each different then the last all over it. There were two long poles with torches at he top of them that were near Inuyasha's height with fire and smoke coming out meaning that not only did the being's illusion fools the sense of sight, but that of smell as well of that of a demon. "As long as I say so there will be no fighting from anyone as long as you are here around or in my home. Is that understood?" said the figure in the home that was covered by light smoke and the shadows of the man's home.

"Are you the one known as Omen: The Mystical Shaman?" said Sesshomorru as he put Tokijin away as did Inuyasha, but rather reluctantly as he looked from the strange home to Rin who was scared of the man inside because of his booming voice and the powers he seemed to possess over the area.

"I am he you seek demon. I am Omen: The Mystical Shaman and am the outpost before you cross into the **_Valley of Death_**. State your business or move on and stop wasting my time and effort in creating this illusion," said Omen in a dark yet slight elderly like voice.

Sesshomorru looked at Inuyasha, then at Rin, and then back at the home before walking toward the structure. "My name is Sesshomorru Lord of the Western lands. Great shaman I request that you use your power to restore to me my left arm that I lost in a fight with my own brother," said Sesshomorru though from his tone of voice it sounded more like a demand then a request.

"Your request sounds more like a request Sesshomorru Lord of the Western Lands and normally I would grant such a request (Sesshomorru smirks). However, after what I have just witnessed between you, your brother, and the girl you travel with you do not deserve receive such a gift despite your 'request' for a restored arm. No. The one who intrigues me as well as the one I wish to see is you...Inuyasha," said Omen pointing towards Inuyasha with a slightly trembling shadowy finger.

"Me? Why me? And I never even told you my name so how do you no I'm Inuyasha and not someone else?" said Inuyasha his hand moved halfway to the hilt of his sword.

"I sense something in you half-demon. Something that I need t discuss with you about in private that the others should not hear," said Omen making Inuyasha curious as well as all the others wondering what in the world would the shaman want with Inuyasha that it would have to be a private matter.

Inuyasha decided to satisfy his curiosity as he walked over to the strange hut like house of a structure only to be stopped by a sudden weight on his pant leg, which he found to be Rin holding on to him for dear life. "Please don't go. Rin only safe now that you're here," said a clearly scared Rin that would have been humorous had the situation was currently not so...weird.

"I won't be going to far Rin. Why don't you go play with Shippo and Kilala over their, Sango, and Kikyo will watch over you, and by doing that we will make sure you have no reason to be afraid?" said Inuyasha hoping that would work and cheer the poor child up.

It seemed to have worked as Rin's eyes lit up like the stars at night as she ran over to Shippo and Kilala and started playing without a care in the world. 'Okay now down to business,' thought Inuyasha as he continued to walk into the hut, which once he stood in front of it looked much bigger then it looked originally.

Inuyasha entered the door less room only to have a long cloth cover it where he entered as he sat down legs crossed like Omen's legs were. When Inuyasha saw more of Omen he saw the shaman had on strange clothing with different animal symbols all over it. One was a fox, another a wolf, a cat, and dog to name a few of the symbols on the mans shirt while the mans face had wrinkles on it almost as many as Kaede meaning that Omen's age should be around Kaede's. "Thank you for accepting my invitation into my home Inuyasha as what I'm about to tell you must stay in this room and only should be revealed to the others if you absolutely trust that they will not try to betray you in the end," said Omen taking a handful of sand from a pile next to him and held it in his left hand while some of it fell out of the said hand while the right hand stayed unmoving as if it had yet to show a purpose to move.

"What would you want from me that you would call me in here and have me come in here to talk to you in secret? I don't know you and I don't trust you in whatever it is you may have to say to me," said Inuyasha trying to remain as calm as possible, but there was something going on in his head that he kept whispering to him and he didn't like it nor did he trust it.

"You can hear the call of the other side can't you Inuyasha? The call of dead that even now whispers to you strange things that you do not understand," said Omen as he then expanded his sand filled palm making the sand fall out more as his nearly closed eyes opened slightly.

"How do you know that?" said Inuyasha slightly worried that something was wrong with this situation and felt very uncomfortable.

"Because like you Inuyasha I can hear them, but unlike you I don't have the power to block them out as you do or rather...did. With the rosary gone and only your Tetsuigia by your waist the beast within you know all to well has awakened within you. You did not know up till now however, I can see it through my minds eye and through my power," said Omen opening his right hand raising it up ward to chest level out towards Inuyasha showing a blood red eye symbol on the palm while on the shaman's forehead appeared another eye, but a real one that now opened to its fullest glowing with a ocean like wave of blue and red with a shadowy eye center.

"What are you doing?" said Inuyasha suspiciously as Omen's right hand now open palm glowed red generating red lightning.

"Looking inside you to see just how far the beast has awakened within for once you loose your grip on Tetsuigia and are mortally wounded you will transform, but the way you did before hand. The rosary you once wore against your will stopped the full transformation you were supposed to go through. You have transformed on more then one occasion into meaning now that his time you will true demon form that will similar, but different to Sesshomorru demon form," said Omen as his eyes glowed white giving him that mystical look he already had only amplified several times.

"How will it be different? Will I hurt anyone? Will I kill anyone? Will I betray those who I hold dear that are my friends?" said Inuyasha worriedly as he would rather kill himself then have the beast in him kill them.

"Due to you being a half-demon you will have the power to stand upright on two legs as well as move on four. Your clothes will fortunately expand to match your body as that was one of their properties. The clothes you wear were designed by your father to adjust to the wearer to provide protection and support to the body should the wearer transform whether it was a half-demon or full fledged. Your body will be covered in pure white fur and your eyes will be red with the irises wreathed in flame as if you were the evil in itself that all holy men fear," said Omen noticing the demon blood in Inuyasha through his line of "sight" burning even more passionately within the half-demon's body.

"But will I kill anyone around me? Will I turn my friends and loved ones?" said Inuyasha getting aggravated that Omen was stirring away from his question.

Omen let in and out a deep breath and ALL of his eyes that were upon Inuyasha glowed more as if probing him for the answer he was seeking. "I sense the beast within you is dangerous Inuyasha and even I cannot tell what it will do if freed. It may be your purest blessing or be your darkest curse, but as long as your will and soul are strong you will be able to protect those you love with all your half-demon heart. Whether it's the strong willed demon slayer, the noble undead priestess, or the loyal fiery cat demon that seems to have taken a liking to you recently. Believe in yourself and you will not fall even if the beast is released from his cage you can control him if you desire to do," said Omen as his third eye closed, his right hand lowered, and his left hand shifted slightly at an angle to the left dumping the sand back into the pile he pulled it from.

"Is that all I have to do?" said Inuyasha not meaning to sound disrespectful if at all, but he had to know if that was all there was to it as he slowly got up from the ground.

"Yes. Just remember what I told you Inuyasha and should be fine," said Omen nodding his head towards Inuyasha who saw the cloth that draped the door role up allowing him to leave.

When Inuyasha came out he was immediately bombarded by everyone except Kagome and Sesshomorru about what went on in the strange home of the shaman though he never got a word in because they kept interrupting him. Kilala went up to Inuyasha and jumped up to him to his chest level making Inuyasha catch her in his muscled arms so she could snuggle into his chest. It was then that Inuyasha remembered Omen's words that Kilala really did like him more then just traveling companion or even a friend, but someone who loves him like a man loves a woman. Not only that, but Sango was acting that way as well towards him, as did Kikyo though Kikyo was already in love with him, but that was beside the point. "It seems Inuyasha you have quite the luck of the draw when it comes to attracting lovely ladies to your side," said Miroku laughing while Inuyasha and the others around him blushed in embarrassment.

Rin being the most naïve of them was clueless while Shippo finally understood what Miroku was chuckling about earlier about Inuyasha. "So that's why you were holding back laughter as you thought Inuyasha was going to be with Kikyo, Sango, and Kilala," said Shippo who realizing his mistake in blurting that out covered his mouth and ran for cover from the wrath of Inuyasha...behind Jaken.

Inuyasha however, just laughed his head off at Shippo's nature as it was to be expected from all their previous encounters. This time though it didn't matter anymore there was nothing to be angry about as it was the truth, but this was a truth you could actually be happy about. With him and Kagome it was a false truth that made him get angry because it made people think that their "relationship" was something that it was not. "Don't worry Shippo I'm not mad at you, but I will have to pummel the monk later for now we will be going to the **_Valley of Death_**," said Inuyasha all the while seeing the now all to happy expression Shippo's face and then to the paled and worried expression on Miroku's face for what he just said.

"What did Omen speak to you about Inuyasha? What was it that he had to speak with you in private about?" said Sesshomorru curious as to see a faint tint of demon energy now surrounding Inuyasha's body outline, but it was so hard to see that even he ha trouble seeing it.

"That's for me to know and for you two (points to Kagome and Sesshomorru) to never find out. Lets get out of here and head to the **_Valley of Death_** before we have to wait another day," said Inuyasha before planting a kiss on Sango, Kikyo, and then finally on Kilala earning a blush triplet out of the group before they took off with Rin on his upper back and right shoulder while he held Kilala gently with his left hand.

"Jaken were leaving," said Sesshomorru following Inuyasha with AhUn following its master not far behind him

"But my Lord what about the shaman?" said Jaken not full understanding his master's intentions for following his half-demon brother.

"Omen would have healed my arm if he thought I was worthy and he is too powerful to fight against so there is no point in trying to persuade him to do so otherwise. As for following Inuyasha there is something different about him that must be investigated in a very thorough manner," said Sesshomorru as he secretly wanted to watch over Rin even though he knew it was beneath him to even consider doing such a thing.

(Elsewhere...)

A little half-demon bat of a girl named Shiori was running for her life as her mother and the village she lived in was attack by cruel bandits. The type of bandits that were always enjoying pillaging villages just for fun not caring about the consequences of their actions. She had been running for two days now and only stopped to hide or find food to feed her malnourish body as it was hard to eat in the village. Even though Shiori had helped save the village from doom when Inuyasha and his friends had helped her in her time of need. 'I wish Inuyasha was here to protect me,' thought Shiori as she finally stopped for the day to rest and regain what strength could before heading out lost into the lands without her mother and now all alone.

(A/N: This chapter I think may have been weak I don't know I may have to re-edit this one, but I won't until you tell me what you guys think. I think it needs a little work, but not too much I don't know I kind of got lost in my writing and I hit a couple of writer's block walls along the way because I wanted to get this as perfect as possible. Okay everyone the voting polls are still open for now and I have some very interesting news I got another vote in for Sango making it a current tally of Kikyo 2, Sango 3, and Kilala is at 4 still. Getting awfully close as it won't be long before the poll closes. I think I will end the poll AFTER chapter 5 comes up. Keep on reviewing as you guys rock. I do kind of wish I had more reviews though. I'll get them later. Anyway keep it up.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Inuyahsa's Inner Demon Awakens

The newly formed group led by Inuyasha walked for sometime in the day getting closer and closer to the **_Valley of Death_** completely unaware of the terrible dangers that would await them. Inuyasha for the first time in a long time was truly for the lack of a better phrase...at peace within himself. All around him he had the love of Kikyo, Sango, and surprisingly enough Kilala of all of them though he wasn't going to complain about that as he felt a connection with the fire cat demon long before this affection of love came to pass. He felt the same way for Sango too as she had gone through some pretty horrible things herself while much different then his, they were also very similar at the same time.

Especially when it came to Naraku and that freak of nature's treachery that went back as far as his relationship with him and Kikyo. What he felt for Kikyo was nothing new as he had always felt that way about her even now as she and long with the other two now right beside him. All the while the newcomer that was Rin wanted to be beside him on his left shoulder since his left hand was taken by Kilala now curled up comfortably snuggling against the mid-section of his chest, while Sango got all of his left arm, and Kikyo got the right while still allowing his hand enough room to maneuver just in case he had to draw Tetsuigia from his waist.

However, just because Inuyasha was happy on the outside as well as in didn't mean he was not worried on the inside too for his own obvious reasons concerning the ones he cared about. 'I have to be careful not to lose control of myself even in the slightest should Tetsuigia ever be lost from my hands. If my inner demon of a beast gets out I don't want to imagine the carnage he would produce that could in fact kill them. Also it would give Kagome an excuse to try and bring up the subject of possibly using another rosary to subdue from causing harm. No doubt she would use my potential demon power that is growing inside of me as a scapegoat to get me back under control. I'd rather DIE then go back to that!' thought Inuyasha as his face frowned slightly as he struggled to not let his frustration show on his face.

However, the frown did not go unnoticed by the female group around him as they saw a mental battle of inner emotions going through Inuyasha's mind as he was shifting from happy to worry to clear frustration. "Inuyasha what's wrong? Your mood is changing considerably. Are you all right?" said Sango worried that something was wrong with them being near him for long.

"Hm? No Sango I'm all right I assure you. It's just that I've been deep in thought about my new found strength and I was worried I wouldn't be able to protect all of you when you need me the most," said Inuyasha as he half lied even though he hated doing it to them as they trusted him to speak truthfully to them all.

"Okay Inuyasha, but if there is anything else let us now okay?" said Sango as she was still suspiciously with a supportive squeeze from Kikyo and an encouraging mew from Kilala of Inuyasha as they could nearly tell when he was lying though now they was only partially sure that he was, but as to what she didn't know while Rin just believed him outright as she was too young to se through Inuyasha's possible lie.

Not long after the conversation they had reached the **_Valley of Death_** and as it's named implied it was a valley filled with the form of cold unforgiving death. 'You can hear the call of the other side can't you Inuyasha? The call of dead that even now whispers to you strange things that you do not understand,' said the echo in his head from the shaman's words as he could hear the echo's of the dead call out to him even now louder then he ever thought possible making it hard to block them out like he normally did on his own.

"Rin is scared of this place Inuyasha. Rin doesn't want to be here," said Rin who was still on Inuyasha's shoulder as she buried her head into Inuyasha hair as she didn't want to see the sight before her.

Before them was a valley filled with everything that was dead from humans, demon, half-demon, tree, bushes, grass, and even the dirt and soil looked like it had some how died in this seemingly unholy place. It was filled with steep hills, jagged rocks, and clouds that were so dark you thought they could suck the life right out of you. Corpses both new and old were here meaning that this place could easily kill you if you stayed in here too long. Thus meaning the group of jewel shard hunters as well as the attachment that was newly added to it had to get the hell out of their and onto the other side before they became a permanent resident of this place. "It's okay Rin you don't have to look just try to keep your eyes closed and in my hair till we leave the valley. As for this place being scary and all you know that I will protect you no matter what," said Inuyasha soothing her with his now free arm that Sango had to let go of to get her weapon ready should they be attacked.

"Thank you Inuyasha," said Rin hugging him around the neck while still burying her face in his silver hair smiling knowing she had found someone who would she could trust to truly protect her from harm.

'Pathetic. How he caters to that human girls every whining whim. She needs a backbone not a half-demon shield of a wimp even if has grown stronger,' thought Sesshomorru all the while smirking at Inuyasha as his method of protecting Rin was by far...different.

"Seeing as my brother gave up the task of caring for awhile ago I'll just continue where he lazily left off. Only unlike him I'm going to put your well being into consideration. Something he seems to lack," said Inuyasha knowing it would upset his brother as he sensed the smirk and wanted to shove it down his face by attacking the one thing his brother hated seeing attacked...his ego.

"Jaken take AhUn away from here you are too weak to enter and I will not have my two headed dragon be killed in this place because of you," said Sesshomorru seriously as his smirk left as quickly as it came as they walked a steady pace through the valley while an obvious nervous and ashamed for being called weak Jaken took the two headed dragon that was AhUn reluctantly away from his master in the opposite direction.

Kilala on her feet fully transformed while Kikyo had her weapon ready like everyone else around her. Kagome, Sesshomorru, Miroku, and Shippo all got ready as well since they didn't want to have to be apart of this place now...or ever. They got halfway through the valley when Kagura appeared with wind swarming all around her as she had something that was between a smile and smirk on her face. "Hello everyone I see your little group has gotten bigger since I've seen you last," said Kagura as she saw their shocked faces that became more surprised by the army of demons that were behind her now ready to fight and kill for her.

"Rin stay with Kikyo as she will protect you. Hurry!" said Inuyasha in a whispery voice to the frightened girl so only she would hear it.

Rin complied as Inuyasha kneeled down slightly for Rin to jump off of him and the girl did so before running the few quick steps needed to get to undead priestess for protection. "How cute the little girl is being cared for by her half-demon father. I'm surprised that it's not Sesshomorru she's running to as he's been with her the longest. Has something about your relationship with the girl changed since we last spoke Lord Sesshomorru? Or do you truly not care for the human child like you always boast to others about when she is not around?" said Kagura her wicked smile growing eve more fowl making Inuyasha mad at both her and his brother for saying that about Rin as he saw nothing wrong with her.

'He...doesn't...want...me. Then...Lord Sesshomorru...was...going to...and...that...mean he wouldn't...really...'Rin dared not complete her thoughts as she feared her mind could not take as all respect for Sesshomorru for saving her all that time ago vanished from her innocent heart.

By now Inuyasha could take just about enough of this crap he was hearing as he walked forward slowly drawing Tetsuigia getting everyone's attention to turn on the half-demon. "I don't know what makes me angrier. The fact that YOU are here Kagura trying to kill me and the others as well at the will of that monstrous freak Naraku? Or the fact that my heartless brother has no regard for human life or any life for that matter except his own. I do know one fact however, and that is...you are not getting out of here alive seeing as this place will be your grave...like all the others here before you," said Inuyasha as wind from his Tetsuigia was starting to generate around it as well as Inuyasha and if you looked carefully you would see a demonic red covering his body line around him as if he was at the edge of something, but was being held back.

"You dare threaten me Inuyasha? (laugh's slightly) KILL HIM FIRST!" said Kagura as she had seen this strange new phenomenon and for a moment she was afraid of him as she had never seen him like this before.

"Everyone get ready, but do not go on the offensive. This fight is mine!" said Inuyasha in a noticeably darker voice as the body line of his eyes were now rimmed with a thick line of demonic red energy as he went on the offensive before anyone could protest.

When they saw Inuyasha cutting away at the demons attacking him with blinding speed and skill they decided against it. At this point Kagura was now surprised and frightened as she saw Inuyasha thrust his Tetsuigia into one of the winged demons in the gut only to knee the demon off his Tetsuigia into the air past Kagura and into several other demons that went down from the impact. 'What is going on? He never has shown this type of skill before! Wait a minute...that necklace is not on his neck anymore. Could that item that was once on his neck be the possible reason? I do remember it was suppose to hold some mystical properties in it, but to hold back his power? No that's impossible! How can a mere half-demon have that much power? Then again I really shouldn't be this surprised should I? Naraku is a half-demon after all...if only an unnatural one at that from what I've seen,' thought Kagura as she shudders as she remembers how Naraku removed weaker demons he had absorbed and kept the stronger ones in him to further strengthen his body further all the while Inuyasha was slicing his way through every single demon in front of him practically covering his body in their blood.

When it was all over Kagura found herself with her demon army staring at a now blood covered Inuyasha and his friends and loved one who were all as shocked as she was right now. "Kagura! Take a good look right now at this place. For THIS will be were you die at my blood stained hands," said Inuyasha his voice now sounding like a hungry animal now as he unleashed a Wind Scar upon her a second later, which she barely dodged as she didn't have time to negate the wind around him to prevent the creation of the Wind Scar.

However, before she even had time to contemplate what to do next she had unknowingly moved involuntary as she turned to deliver her own attack to Inuyasha. "Dance of..." said Kagura only she found that it was suddenly hard to call out her attack much less breathe as Inuyasha had used the butt end of his swords hilt and hit her hard in the throat where her wind pipe was making her fall back hitting the ground as she grabbed her throat while struggling for air.

"Sorry Kagura, but I'm no mood for a dance...unless on your grave," said Inuyasha who put a foot on her fan hand and another on her stomach...hard, which forced air out of her lungs forcing her to breath again putting her into a coughing fit.

Inuyasha then raised his sword ready strike the now scared Wind Sorceress who thought she was going to die then and their. However, something unexpected happened that had surprised everyone in the group as they watched as...Sesshomorru blocked the attack with his own sword Tokijin. "I can't allow that Inuyasha," said Sesshomorru holding his blade deadlocked with Inuyasha's Tetsuigia, but only barely as Inuyasha was now pushing back against his brother's sword with his own power.

"You would betray me for one of Naraku's servants?" said Inuyasha his anger more then clear in his demon enhanced voice as his demon fangs became more distinguished on his face.

"She could be useful if kept alive Inuyasha. You know that," said Sesshomorru who now found his sword was being pushed back more as Inuyasha broke the deadlock knocking Sesshomorru back focusing entirely on his older brother.

"And just how would she be useful to us when she betrays you, me, and the others when we no longer can help her achieve whatever it is that she desires?" said Inuyasha as he went from finishing off Kagura to attacking Sesshomorru who found Inuyasha's demonic energy accelerating dangerously higher then he would have like it to be as he fenced of sword after attack from his younger half brother.

"Inuyasha stop this is getting out of hand!" said Kikyo as she saw a surprised and slightly scared (if that was possible) Sesshomorru struggling to match Inuyasha's attacks with his own from Tokijin.

'What beast has possessed Inuyasha to wield such cruel power?' thought Kagura saw this opportunity to get up and took several steps away from the war of demon swords between the two brothers.

'**Yes. I can feel his anger for him growing in his heart. It's feeding me, nourishing me, and making me more powerful the before. Soon they behold the awakening of a force they have never seen or witnessed when I show myself. However, before I show myself outside I show myself to my human side and show him who rules this body,'** thought the demonic beast that was Inuyasha's demon side as he fed his demonic power outward to assist in the battle against Sesshomorru that he was watching with his glowing red eyes.

Kagome saw this as her chance to put Inuyasha in his place by taking him down long enough for Sesshomorru to kill or seriously wound Inuyasha. She carefully readied her bow and arrow aiming for that killer blow that would stop Inuyasha long enough so he falter to a point where he was open game to his enemies. What Kagome didn't count on however, was Rin looking in her direction seeing Kagome aiming her soon to be sacred arrow in their direction. Horror came to Rin's face when she realized that Inuyasha could be likely hit from the arrow and couldn't take the risk of the arrow hitting him. 'I have to protect Inuyasha', thought Rin as she left Kikyo's side before the undead priestess could do anything to stop the child.

Kagura seeing Inuyasha's back turned to face her didn't know what to do as she saw the two demons once more in deadlock. 'If I strike now I might hit Inuyasha and please both Naraku and Sesshomorru at the same time. But I could hit Sesshomorru at the same time and might end up killing him however; his other sword Tenseiga would restore him. Even if I hit and kill him as well as do the same to Inuyasha with my attack Sesshomorru will be the one who would get up from the attack,' thought Kagura as she readied her fan for the wind attack she was about to create.

"Leave Inuyasha alone!" said Rin as she ran into Kagome with all her weight knocking the girl from the future down forcing her to fire her sacred arrow early sending it out just when Kagura let lose her attack on Inuyasha.

"Dance of the Dragon," said Kagura sending her wind attack out at Inuyasha hoping to in truth make one of the two people she knew pleased with Inuyasha's death.

"Rin?" said Inuyasha turned his head at the sound of Rin's voice only to leave her sight and to leave him open to be a shoved away by a tired Sesshomorru knocking back his younger half-demon brother several steps.

Before either of the two could finish the fight they were having Kagome's sacred arrow and Kagura's Dance of the Dragon connected with each other creating an energy wave induced explosion with everyone shielding themselves or hitting the ground to protect themselves from potential harm. Unfortunately, when Inuyasha was pushed back seconds before the explosion happened he didn't have time to shield himself. Waves of energy traveling through the air hit him hard sending him flying through it as he screamed in pain as his upper clothing was now heavily ripped along with his chest and mid-region along his stomach area. The one side of his fire rat pouch like pants exposing a now bloody right leg as he landed hard on his back on jagged rocks cutting up his skin and breaking bones along the spinal cord, but not the spine directly. Inuyasha stopped rolling after several feet and was laid out on his back his eyes glazed and his Tetsuigia a little over 30 feet away from him. "Kilala...Sango...Kikyo. He...lp...help...me," said Inuyasha in hoarse voice that was barely a whisper before he fail unconscious from the pain.

Unfortunately, no one could hear his cry for help as Inuyasha had been sent over 80 feet through the air leaving a blood trail a wide as his body along the ground and now hidden behind a pile of jagged rocks. When everyone recovered from the blast everyone looked around to find that everyone was alright...except for Inuyasha who they realized was not in their current range of their eye sight. "Where is Inuyasha?" said Kikyo looking around worriedly as did Kilala, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Rin before Rin turned to Kagome with hate filled eyes one would never expect from such a young child.

"You mean strange lady you tried to hurt Inuyasha with that weird arrow of yours!" said Rin pointing an accusing finger at a now standing Kagome realizing she had been found out.

"Kagome did what?" said Miroku and Shippo at the same time not believing that Kagome would do something so cruel to Inuyasha, but then again after what they had experienced recently the past few days it was really no surprise.

"Kilala we have to find Inuyasha. Let's go!" said Sango as she got on Kilala's back as they took the sky looking for him finding the blood trail and seeing where it lead them to.

Kikyo realized what happened as she remembered Kagura using her attack on Inuyasha and Sesshomorru while they were fighting each other. It was then that she understood as the sacred arrow that Kagome shot was the second part to the explosion that Inuyasha was closest too and at the same time he had shielded his brother from the attack as well sparing the man he ironically was so intent on killing then and there. She aimed an arrow at Kagura without anything or anyone to impede or arrow or the accuracy of it as she had every intent to make Kagura suffer for her interference. "If you move Kagura I will make sure that Inuyasha was correct about this place being your grave," said Kikyo whose eyes blazed with an intensity that could only be matched by Inuyasha.

Sesshomorru was still surprised that Kagura had helped her in his fight against Inuyasha and though he wouldn't admit it he was grateful for her assistance, but slightly ashamed, and then angry at himself for not beating his younger half-demon brother himself. Truth be told Inuyasha would have had him beat if Rin had not distracted Inuyasha at the last moment with her movements. Movements that had resulted in the strange girl to firing her arrow that had then connected to Kagura's 'Dance of the Dragon', which had then resulted in an explosion. In Sesshomorru's mind the explosion did one of two things to Inuyasha. One: It either destroyed Inuyasha completely...or Two: sent him away from the group in a very weakened if not already dead condition. 'Oh no,' thought Sesshomorru as the horrible thought of Inuyasha without his Tetsuigia and in that condition sparking a fire that could not be put out when started.

Kagura was pleased with her results despite Kikyo's threat to even the undead priestess could fulfill the promise easily as it was a well known fact that Kikyo was high to near perfect in accuracy when it came to firing her sacred arrows. The smile that had appeared on her face when she saw Inuyasha was no longer their faded when Sesshomorru had a look of sheer dread and fear on his face that she never saw before in the demon she had so admired for his sheer calmness and calculated precision. When the Demon Lord of the Western Lands ran off to obviously find Inuyasha and the smell of blood that was the half-demons. She was more then surprised and a little if not completely worried that the very demon she loved to be around that was Sesshomorru didn't approve of her actions for interfering. 'If he gets angry for what I did he may get upset and try to kill me for it,' thought Kagura as the sudden fear of Sesshomorru killing her with Tokijin made her face pale to a new shade of white.

Kagome was in quite a predicament as Miroku had removed her bow and quiver filled with arrow from her with an angry look that said "If I wasn't a man of the cloth I would hurt you right now" on his face. Shippo was doing his best to calm and sooth an upset Rin who was in tears crying her eyes out over what she feared was the end of Inuyasha's life. "Don't worry Rin Inuyasha is a lot tougher then you think and I know he will pull come back if you believe he will. I mean he almost beat Sesshomorru and he's one of the toughest guys around," said Shippo trying to be optimistic of the whole situation.

(In Inuyasha's mind)

Inuyasha's mind was for the most part was jumbled, scrambled, and more importantly filled with unrest as he fond himself within his own mind. He felt weak, tired, and ready to fall into a deep state of unconsciousness if he wasn't their already. "God damn it all. Whoever did that is going to wish they never met me," said Inuyasha though his own mind as he got up slowly though he still felt pain even in his mind.

"**You are here. At last," **said an demonic voice that echoed throughout his mind all the while growling as the voice spoke.

"Who...who are you?" said Inuyasha as he felt unnerved by this as this was not what he wanted to happen to him.

"**Who am I? I'm something that has always been inside of you that has been deeply repressed for long. To think you have nearly forgotten about me to such a degree you don't remember even though I remember everything you have done. And to be quite honest I'm disappointed in you for holding me back after I awoke in you the first time or all the others for that matter. You don't know how to use my power my other half. LET ME SHOW YOU!"** said the voice as two huge demonic red eyes with yellowy orange pupils that made them look like they were wreathed in fire itself appeared before Inuyasha while showing his pearly white demon teeth to him before they opened up and swallowed him whole.

(Outside Inuyasha's mind)

Inuyasha's wounded and bloodied body had already pulsed for a good 3 minutes before his body began to involuntarily start moving due to what was happening on the inside. The demonic energy started coming out of him in massive flow covering his body all over in its presence. His hands moved first twitching slightly as they still suffered from pain, but with the glowing aura of demonic energy the pain was gone and his hands had suddenly grabbed the dead soil beneath him as if it was something that could give him life if he grabbed hard enough. Soon Inuyasha's body started having a spasm of sorts as he screamed out in pain getting everyone who was once near him both friend and foe to hear his pain filled voice. 'Inuyasha!' thought everyone in the valley at the same time as all rushed to the source of the scream all the while hoping Inuyasha was safe.

Well mostly all of them.

(During that moment inside Inuyasha's mind)

Inuyasha himself felt demonic energy flow all around him healing his wounds while in his mind as well as his body. However, at the same time it restrained him in the bed he was in as they made excellent restraints at the moment for his struggling body. 'Why is it the more I try to struggle the more I don't want to and just accept this?' thought Inuyasha as he finally stopped to gather what strength he could in his own mind.

It was then that he felt the presence of three small shadowy figures in the shape of little girls now beside his bed. He looked at them and they look at him back with red eyes that had no pupils in them as all he saw was pure red in them and nothing else. They had each bowed respectfully towards him before getting on their knees bowing their heads again as if they were praying for something. It was then that Inuyasha suddenly felt pain almost as soon as they started their little prayer and fire surrounds all four of them in a circle. "_As I lay me down to sleep. I pray my soul is mine to keep. And to never step outside this bed. Into all the evil...now back from the dead,"_ said the three little girls at the same time never looking up even as they finished.

At that very moment a tall shadowy black robed figure now appeared behind a pain filled Inuyasha with those same red, demonic, and fire filled eyes he had seen before. Before he had been swallowed whole by the giant demonic teeth filled mouth that had spoken to him before hand. **"Are you scared?"** said the demonic voice smiling at him evilly.

"No," said Inuyasha outright not wanting to be intimidated by something like he was experiencing no matter how scared he knew he was.

"_Be scared,"_ said the three girls all at once there faces raised when they spoke and their glowing red eyes burrowing into as a set of clawed hands grabbed his face sending wave after wave of demonic energy through him causing pain as well as strange enough as it was...relief.

(Outside of Inuyasha's mind)

Kilala and Sango got to Inuyasha first just in time to see Inuyasha's upper body move almost violently forward seeing his eyes open. Eyes that were now blood red, the pupils wreathed in flame, and the ever growing presence of death surrounding them. It was then that Sango and Kilala heard it as Inuyasha's body somehow started to grow. They heard the call of the dead and what they were whispering was frightening enough as it was as they nearly forgot about Inuyasha transforming that was happening before their very eyes. _'The beast is free! The demonic one is free at last. He has heard our call and I out to do with the world as he sees fit,'_ said the echoes in a whispery hoarse that were being spoken all around them and all around the valley making the now worried group now even more worried then before.

"What are they talking about?" said Sango out loud only to hear Kilala growl and roar while motioning with her head to look at Inuyasha who was now consumed in a demonic aura some twenty feet high and wide.

The red aura of demonic energy that now consumed his body as well as the area around him slowly levitated his body off the ground and in an instant expanded outward even further then before. By then Kikyo and the others could clearly see what was happening to Inuyasha making them gasp in horror at his transformation, which was nothing they had ever seen before. His body was getting bigger, his skin was slowly being covered in white fur coming out of his fire rat pants even though they expanded to meet his still ever growing size, his roar of pain echoed so loudly throughout the valley it shook the ground and the very sky itself. 'Inuyasha! What have you become?' thought everyone as that was the only logical question they could ask themselves as a pulse of demon power knocked them all back several feet.

Despite what has happened they continued to watch as Inuyasha kept getting bigger and bigger and bigger until he was as tall it seemed then most mountains standing on his two hind legs before letting out another massive roar. His new found power from his newly transformed body washed over the valley making everything quake under his presence going onto all fours. Inuyasha's body was completely now covered in silvery white hair with a silvery white long tail that made him look majestic in a horrifying demonic sort of way. His eyes glowed red as he opened them after closing them shut during the growing process and when he let out a demonic roar of power. He was still trying to adjust to his changed body as he looked with his new found vision at the people around him not really sure what to do at that moment as his mind felt hazy and distorted from what had just happened to him. **_'My head. What's going on? I feel strange and who are these people? I think I know them, but I feel like something is off and I should be near them and the more they try to approach me the more I feel the feeling get stronger. I feel threatened in someway I...I have to leave,'_** thought Inuyasha as he couldn't tell who was friend and who was foe.

Rin looked at Inuyasha with worry and yet awe at the same time as he looked beautiful to her and found herself wanting to be near the mighty looking demon. To seek his out his protection from others and those who would do her harm like the wolves that had killed her or possibly that strange mean girl who tried to hurt Inuyasha recently. "Is that really you In...Inuyasha?" said Rin walking toward the great beast in front of her despite the protest of the others not sure if Inuyasha was mentally stable to allow anyone to go near him.

The said beast that was now Inuyasha was not mentally stable in fact he was quite the opposite as he let out a growl, flashed his teeth, and...stepped back? This was a surprise for them as it seemed Inuyasha didn't want to hurt them unless he felt threatened, but even as did all those things his head felt like he had been hit with something even more powerful then that explosion only from the inside. He then grabbed his head with his left demon clawed, silvery white hair covered hand, and let out howl of pain as his demon instincts took over as he moved his upper body upward so he could stand on his two legs. **_'The pain! My head feels like its on fire. Are they doing this? They must because I've never felt this kind of pain before. I have to get away from them even if they are beings I could trust. At least till my mind clears up and I know who it is I should trust...from those I should kill!'_** thought Inuyasha as leaped some 10 feet into the air backwards from the group, which was for his height, weight, and build was considered as small jump.

Before the others could do anything to stop him he had turned in the direction they were as a group originally going and after one step leaped into the air towards his unknown destination giving him a significant lead over all of them. "Inuyasha come back! Don't leave us. Don't leave Rin...please," said Rin as her call to him became a whisper at the end as she ran only as few steps before she fell to her knees crying knowing she had now possibly lost the person she could consider her friend, a protector, and above all else if she dared to think it...a possible father that she never had.

(Naraku's Castle)

"Interesting development wouldn't you say Kanna?" said Naraku watching the whole event from Kanna's mirror.

"It is most interesting to see master Naraku," said Kanna as all she could do was only hold the mirror and watch her master smile at this latest turn of events.

"We should turn around and see the shaman about this so he could possibly help us the task of finding and helping Inuyasha," said Sango through the mirror as Naraku saw her as she found Inuyasha's sword and picked it up from the ground before putting it in the sheath that had left Inuyasha's waist as well when he went through the air.

"Do what you want you fools I'm out of here," said Kagura as she took the feather out of her hair and flew off before they could stop her.

"Kanna! I want you to go find Inuyasha and use your mirror to manipulate him to serve me by showing him images of his friends trying to kill him. Make him hate them and tell him I can grant him sanctuary and strength if he pledges his loyalty only to me. Go!" said Naraku motioning her to leave him as he took a drink of sake all the while having a dark smile on his face as a potentially new ally would appear from the ashes of the enemy that Inuyasha once was.

(A/N: Hey everyone what did you think. In case your wondering I have to work today and for the next three day's not counting Friday for working overtime and get some extra cash. Due to that I had to make this chapter extra long to make you guys happy till I can get the next one up, which might take awhile till next Saturday or Sunday (not sure). I really like all your reviews from last chapter. Way helpful in creating this chapter, which I can say is LONGEST...CHAPTER...EVER! As for the romances I'm getting more and more surprised by you guys as you all want something involving just Inuyasha and Kilala or Inuyasha/Sango/Kilala love triangle. However, I can't leave Kikyo out in the cold or else she would hurt me for it (looks left and right then wipes sweat off forehead). Any who I have made a decision regarding that though some of you may not like it (I think). As it stands there are very few Inuyasha/Kilala romance fics and are as rare as a fair presidential election (did I say that out loud? Well I guess we all know I'm going to jail for that cheap shot.) while Inuyasha/Sango fics along with Inuyasha/Kikyo fics are to be honest more loved then Inuyasha/Kagome fics (BURN EVIL ONE BURN!) Just had to say that sorry. ANYWAY...I have decided that the whole romantic relationship stuff will involve all three females mentioned (no Kagome is not one of them as she is a whore), but (yes there is a but. LOL!) the main romance will focus on Inuyasha and Kilala and their relationship as its clear the other two (Sango and Kikyo) obviously love Inuyasha while Kilala still has to do it in her own way. How? Well if you read near the end of the story before this you can pick up the hint yourself. I know I know you want to know, but where would be the fun in that if I just plain out told you. If you find out on your own its more satisfying and it makes you want to read the next chapter the moment its posted. See you guys next chapter and keep on reviewing!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Of Meetings, Magic, and Of Voices

The giant beast form of Inuyasha ran on all fours as fast as he could knocking down all the trees in front of him creating a path of destruction in front of him for hours till it was clearly nighttime. He didn't know why he just trusted his instincts to get the hell away from all of them whether it was the place, the people, or both all he knew he was that he needed to get out of their despite the little human calling for what sounded like his name. Was it his name? He was not sure of that anymore himself since he didn't know exactly what he was except that of a massive demon of a beast. At that moment his instincts as a demon were now starting to pull him in so many different directions at this very moment he thought with what little control over his mind he had left that he was going to come apart right where he was if he stopped running.

Some of his instincts were screaming for food, others for water, and others...others that were calling for blood. All the blood of practically almost anything and everything that he could get his claws on that would be able to satisfy his thirst even though he didn't want to do something like that because somehow he knew it would be wrong. However, it was hard to ignore such things when they screamed at you nonstop from all directions and threatened to make you lose what little sanity you had left. Every once in a while on two legs just before he leaped high into the air as to land in a different spot to throw off his destructive path of destroyed trees should anyone try to follow him. It wasn't till his instincts all told him he was safe did he stop running to take in the looks of his surroundings.

As before he was surrounded by tree of various shapes and sizes, but the air had a fresh scent of pure water about it meaning there was a lake nearby. **_'I am thirsty. Perhaps by getting a drink from the lake I could satisfy some of my instincts allowing me to focus more,'_** thought the beast form of Inuyasha as it moved slowly and carefully through the trees that bended, tilted, and sometimes on occasion broke to his body's will as he pushed forward till he could hear the water of the lake nearby.

(At the lake itself)

Shiori had been running for so long she had forgotten what it felt like to just stop, catch your breath, and not worry for once about being killed by a human or demon that hated you because you were a combination of the two. She was at the moment covered in dirt and unfortunately the blood of her mother who had died at the hands of the bandits that had attacked their home. Having escaped at the last moment through a secret crawling space of a hole made just for her by her mother Shiori long before hand the little half-demon girl was able to escape in time. Just before the ruthless bandits came in and killed her mother while she ran away to whatever safety she could find. She had discovered the lake by sheer luck and had created a small home made of sticks where the dirt was soft yet solid near the lake. She was cold and an even colder wind could be felt blowing at her direction that would probably knock her little house down whether she tried to hold the small structure together or not. 'I wish mommy were here. Or even Inuyasha as he must have gone through the same thing as me. If only he were here right now he could protect me and beat up those bad men who killed mommy,' thought Shiori who was now crying all the while praying to whatever god or deity both divine and demonic that would hear her pleas for help as she could feel the wind blowing tilting her weak structure home to her left.

(Meanwhile...)

The Sango, Shippo, Kilala, Miroku, Kagome, Sesshomorru, and Rin went back out of the **_Valley of Death_** from where they first entered to see Omen: The Mystical Shaman in the hopes him helping them find and possibly help Inuyasha. Kagome had been removed of her bow and arrows during the trip back to the shaman's home. After her attempt to kill Inuyasha or at least try to weaken him in the fight with Sesshomorru thus giving the said Demon Lord of the Western Lands a chance to do the deed himself no one would look at her, but to glare at her with pure hatred in their eyes. Even Sesshomorru himself glared at her with similar cold hatred that he would normally reserved for Inuyasha. Only this time the glare from him was much stronger then what he would normally produced whenever confronting Inuyasha. Kagome however, thought her acts were in fact justified as she saw the demon aura around Inuyasha growing and without the rosary she feared for HER life like a normal person would rather then just be a spectator and watch the fight. 'I can't believe their treating me like this? Like they wouldn't have done the same in my shoes if they were me with my bow, arrow, and Inuyasha's demon aura transformation. I bet they are just too afraid to admit it and just want to pass the blame to me well I say blame it on Inuyasha as all things are his fault anyway seeing as half-demons are a curse all in their stupid selves.

When they reached the hut they found the shaman out in the night sitting around a small bond fire he made with a large pile of sand next to him on his left and a pile of bones on his right. "So you have come back and with one shorter in our group then before I see. So the beast within him came out and free from his cage after so many years of full or partial restraint," said Omen casually throwing some sand into the bond fire making change into a greenish with upper red at the tips of the flame.

"You knew this would happen to Inuyasha?" said Sango furiously ready bash his skull in with her weapon while Kilala was seconds from doing the same.

"I admit...I had foreseen it. However, the future is always in motion and always changing at such a pace that not even I can predict what will happen in the time stream. Had I told Inuyasha this potential future he would have done something that would have been what I would consider to be...harsh. If he tried to carry out actions to stop this type of event from happening it would have made things worse then they currently are?" said Omen calmly as he now rolled bones onto the ground in front of him in a blood red circled with strange designs in it as the bones themselves went into different sections of the circle.

"Can you help us Omen? Help us find Inuyasha so we can help him tame the beast like form he is in before he goes berserk?" said Kikyo hopingly if this shaman's powers were as strong as she thought they were.

"Berserk you say? From what I can see through my powers Inuyasha is in nice quiet state at the moment whose only need is to get a drink of water. If anything dear priestess of the dead he will become hostile to those he believes are hostile. Inuyasha's poor mind is still a fragile piece of organic tissue that has yet to match the speed his body is running at and anything he senses is a threat to him he will destroy. But do not fill your hearts with such worries as I sense hope is within his reach and is much closer to him then he even himself knows," said Omen smiling a old man's smile that seemed to make some of there worries go way, but not all of them.

"Well considering it is now late out do you mind if we make camp here for the duration of the night?" said Miroku who was still caring Kagome's bow and quiver of arrows.

"Of course monk. All of you get some rest I will watch over you all tonight so you may continue your journey tomorrow to find and help Inuyasha," said Omen he stared at the flame with his third eye open expanding all his senses around him and using his powers of illusion creating the realistic effect of an illusionary of no one being in this particular area.

(Back at the lake)

It was then shortly after that moment that Shiori's prayers were answered though if they were answered by either divine, demonic, or ironically by both had yet to be determined. Soon after Shiori said her prayer a very loud noise of something walking into her general area could be heard. Something large, strong, and was covered in white silver fur with red demon eyes entered the lake surroundings. From what Shiori could see from in-between her little stick walls of a home the beast was a mighty and impressive creature that one would think twice before engaging in combat much less an idle conversation. She began to fear that the demonic dog like beast would come over to where she was hiding and find her or squash her in her little poorly made home without realizing it till after the squish sound was made. To her surprise and relief the beast was headed more towards the water then near her as it sniffed the water to see if it was drinkable then went and drank some by using its tongue to slurp up some water to quench his thirst. 'Maybe he won't see me,' thought Shiori as she peaked out of her home to see him without anything impeding her view of the demon.

Inuyasha was quite content without himself at the moment as he drank his share of water from the lake as he could slightly feel his thoughts becoming less scrambled and slightly more focused. He could make out names of people from his past and matched them up with faces he knew and who they were in his life. However, before he could even try to get through less then five of them the wind changed direction. The scent of female blood now reached his now super sensitive nose making him alert as he recognized that scent from somewhere from his not so distant part of his past. The blood was slightly fresh, but possibly dried meaning who ever was holding that scent of female blood had either killed the owner of that blood or was the owner that was now a corpse. Sniff again and turning to the source of the stench of blood he found his senses and thoughts to be more accurate on the subject as he walked over to a small wooden structure of some sort that ad been poorly made and just recently from the way it looked. The scent was coming from within the structure and he let out a growl to whatever was in there to either come out now or be destroyed by him with one blow of his clawed pawed hand. **_"Come...out...NOW!"_** said Inuyasha as he struggled to speak in human tongue though it was difficult in this form.

Shiori had to make one of two life altering choices then, there, and now as she saw the white glistening teeth of the beast that just spoke to her. One: was to go out their and face the giant figure outside that could swallow her fragile body whole. Or Two: stay in her shelter and get crushed by the beast when his patience ran out completely. She had almost nearly fainted originally when the shadow of the demon consumed her little home like structure. Deciding to face her destiny and not run anymore she stood up with her head nearly touching the sealing of her shelter's roof and walked out to meet the beast and currently her greatest fear at the moment. "Plea...please...don't...don't eat...m...e...me. I am...al...l...all ski...n...skin and...bones," said Shiori stuttering in a whispery voice though she knew with ears the beast size it could hear someone sneeze over in the next land and that it would hear her as if she spoke at a normal level.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he stared at the child with his demon eyes knowing from her scent (now that he was closer he could smell her better) felt from his memory that he had known her from before and that she was harmless in a fight, but also no threat to him as she was clearly just a child of her species. It was then he realized her scent was like his once as it was half-demon of that of a bat and it was then his eyes widened noticeably as his memory of her came back full force. **_"Shi...Shiori? Is that you?"_** said Inuyasha not believing it was her that he had threatened to kill with the sound of a growl.

Shiori for her part took it well as she just stared at him shock as all thoughts of him eating her, squashing her, and any and all things pertaining to him killing frail body her flew out of her now shattered mental window all she could do was stare. 'He...knows? He knows my...my name? How?' Shiori thought as that was the only thought she could comprehend at that moment.

Inuyasha now realizing who this little half-demon girl was looked at her more careful as to see if she was in fact injured in anyway. From the scent of the blood on her and the dirt he had determined it was her mothers and that the dirt on her kimono was from running away from the direction of the carnage that obviously took place where the girl had once lived. He also realized that the girl had no trace of demon scent on her that was not her own meaning that when her mother died she died at the hands of...humans. **_'They did to her what those fools at the village did to my mother. She must have gotten away in all the chaos of what happened, but what do I do with her now? I can't let her be like this as she has no one to look after her till she IS old enough to defend herself. I suppose I could watch over her, but I can't stay here in one spot for possible enemies could just be just about anywhere,' _**thought Inuyasha as he looked around quickly if anyone else was around.

By the time Inuyasha had come out of her thoughts so did Shiori as noticed the beast's behavior was now slightly different then what she had expected from it. "Um...how do you know my name?" said Shiori surprised at herself for not stuttering and although it wasn't a stupid question it was possibly a stupid time to ask.

Inuyasha turned his attention back Shiori the minute she had spoken to him and realized that in this form he wouldn't be recognizable to her. Even his scent would be different and unrecognizable in his transformed state so if she even used her nose to find out who he was she would be unsure or not if it was him. **_"Shiori it's me. It's Inuyasha! Don't you remember?"_** said Inuyasha earning him a shocked looked from Shiori who could do the only in this type of situation that would ensure that her mind did not explode from this massive amount of knowledge that entered her through her ears.

'What?' she thought right before she fainted and fell onto the soft dirt covered ground faster then Inuyasha could even blink.

(With Omen and the group)

Kilala stirred restlessly in her sleeping spot though truth be told she couldn't sleep as she was worried over Inuyasha's safety, sanity, and most importantly his life. 'If only I could tell him what I feel. But I can't as I don't have the vocal power to do so. All I can do is make cat like noises and have Shippo translate them with his voice and if I do that then it would sound hollow as he can't express my feelings to Inuyasha as that would just be too WEIRD!' thought Kilala as she shuddered at the thought of that all playing out making Inuyasha look like some pervert that was even worse then the monk and he was about as worse as you could get.

Kilala seeing as she couldn't get any if much sleep at all and had nothing better to do at that moment walked over to Omen who was still by the fire staring at it intently. "Hello Kilala I was waiting for you to come over here to see me," said Omen in a low voice as to not awaken the others.

'I guess I shouldn't be too surprised that he knew seeing as he is a powerful being when it comes to his field of magical expertise in seeing things that others can't. Now how do I communicate with him so he will understand me? Maybe writing on the ground?' thought Kilala as she looked around for something like a stick that she could use to write with on the ground with.

Omen saw this and just chuckled at the little cat as it looked around for something before he petted her in a friendly manner. "I take it you wish to communicate with me my dear, but you can't. Right? (Kilala nods) Well what if I told you I could grant you the power to speak like a normal human could or like Shippo or Inuyasha for that matter," said Omen knowing it was what Kilala wanted.

Kilala's eyes widened at the possibility to speak to Inuyasha like she had wanted to from the start and realized the shaman was no lying. 'How? How? HOW?' thought Kilala as that was the only thought as she unknowingly jumped up and down in anticipation of such ability to speak.

"I thought you might like the idea so I prepared a special potion for you in this small vile and if you drink it all then you will gain a third transformation that will give you a human type form of a cat demon. In truth you will look like a half-demon, but by no means will you skills diminish. "Before we go through with this do you want to have a third form? It will take a while to get used to and you will be exposed to certain things you weren't before," said Omen who wanted to at least have Kilala give it some thought before she did this.

In less then 3 seconds Kilala had made up her mind as she motioned him to open the vile that contained a bluish liquid that wasn't water. However, it wasn't anything else she had ever seen either so she really couldn't describe it. 'This is for Inuyasha! How could I not do this for him?' thought Kilala as Omen removed the lid of the liquid's container and carefully gave it to Kilala who took her time drink down every last drop into her mouth out of fear she would lose her chance at such an opportunity.

"The potion in the vile has a delay effect and won't start sometime tomorrow in the mid to late afternoon. After you transform tell them what I did and that you agreed to it even though I gave you a chance to back out of it. Now go gets some sleep," said Omen gently patting the little cat demons head before Kilala went back to her sleeping spot near Sango and silently went to sleep with the dream of Inuyasha holding her in his arms while in her new form...kissing her.

(Back at the lake)

Inuyasha was not really surprised that Shiori had fainted in front of him after telling her it was him as it was one of three possibilities he had foreseen with the little half-demon girl. Gently he picked her up by her kimono with the tip of his from teeth gently as to neither hurt her or her clothes as he moved them away from where they were to a more suitable location away from the lake and near the trees for protective purposes. **_'She better wake up soon as I need to speak with her. Then again she does look peaceful in her faint induced sleep despite the information I just gave her. I'll let her wake up on her own accord as she might be startled if I wake her up. Though she probably will be started anyway when she sees me when she opens her eyes. What do I do? What do I do? God damn it!' _**thought Inuyasha as he considered his options for a moment only to find there was no easy solution this and he really didn't want to have Shiori faint again much less possibly scream at him thus hurting his ears.

He didn't have time to think further on this discussion as a giant dragon demon came bursting out of the trees tackling Inuyasha knocking him back towards the lake while Shiori lay past out on the ground. **"You killed my child! I can smell his death on you and now I shall avenge him,"** yelled the dragon demon as the two went deeper into the lake while the long dragon demon wrapped around his body while its clawed hands were in a state of deadlock with Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha's mind went into a demonic primal yet mentally aware state the instant the fight had started trying to claw, bite, and tear the flesh off the dragon. With him being pushed back into the water of the lake he found himself at a distinct disadvantage. The dirt in the lake provided very uneasy footing making it hard to balance himself in his struggle with the dragon demon. **_'Damn it! He's even stronger now that I'm in the lake. That's no surprise really as dragons do spend their time either in lakes or mountains because they are secluded places to breed offspring. None the less I have to kill him or else it might attack Shiori while still full of rage,'_** thought Inuyasha as he used all the strength his legs muscles could produce and leaped into the air away from the lake hitting solid ground and the dragon hard with it still wrapped around him taking most of the fall with it.

Taking this opportunity to strike Inuyasha took his clawed hand turned fist and punched the dragon demon repeatedly in its face repeatedly making the dragons blood cover his face, upper chest, and more importantly his hands. The blood had gushed out of the now dead dragon by the third punch covering Inuyasha's clawed hand holding the dragon by the neck and the other even more as he continued to pound the dragon harder then before not stopping till there wasn't even a head to go with the remains of the demons body. Letting out a great demonic roar while standing on his two hind legs Inuyasha finally decided to stop his assault on the beaten to death dragon demon Inuyasha before going back down on all four legs. He then turned to see if Shiori was all right and undamaged by the attack. The good news was she was alive and unharmed, but the bad news was she was awake and from the look on her face had seen Inuyasha go crazy on the dragon if the fear in her eyes were any indication as to why she was looking at him like that. Inuyasha looked away ashamed and started to walk off away from Shiori not wanting her to think he was going to hurt her next. "Wa...wait! Don't...leave...In...Inuyasha. Please?" said Shiori who even though had fear in her eyes they were not from Inuyasha attacking her; they were from Inuyasha leaving her all alone.

Inuyasha stopped walking instantly and turned to face her with sorrow filled eyes of his own though they should have been ones of happiness. He turned around all the way to face her as he walked towards her his massive form shadowing her as if she were just an insect beneath his pawed feet.**_ "You want me to stay? Why? Look at me Shiori...I'm a monster and you know it,"_** said Inuyasha as he lowered his head to near her height so she wouldn't strain herself from looking all the way up at him.

"I want you to stay because I'm a monster too. Remember? I'm a half-demon and like you I am considered a monster and monsters sometimes have to stick together. Right Inuyasha?" said Shiori putting her hands up and touched the edges of his nose bring him in closer to that of a hug.

Inuyasha was speechless for a moment as Shiori hugged him as best as she could under the circumstances and didn't let go. **_You are right Shiori. We monster's do have to stick together and from now on that's what we will do. For now you should get some sleep my little kitten and my fur is the best thing for you on these cold windy nights," _**said Inuyasha before Shiori broke the hug and Inuyasha proceeded to lick her face gently with his giant tongue making the girl giggle at his affection towards her.

Shiori hugged Inuyasha one more time before the larger of the two picked her up gently and placed her on top of his head where she was nearly buried up to her neck in silvery white fur. Shiori took some of the fur carefully as to not irritate Inuyasha and moved in around transforming it into blanket and pillow of sorts. "Thank you Inuyasha," said a now tired Shiori as the warmth of Inuyasha fur and body heat made her fall to sleep like there wasn't a worry in the world.

'**_Goodnight little Shiori and know that no human, demon, deity, and/or God will take you from me as long as I live. Who knows...I might even be the father that you always wanted,'_ **thought Inuyasha as he moved stealthily along the area to a spot he sensed was safe and sat down with a silent grace and went to sleep himself.

Unbeknown to either of the two sleeping half-demons someone was watching them and that certain someone was holding a mirror in her hands. 'Monsters stick together. If that is the case then should I stay close and observe a little longer. I don't really want to serve Naraku, but I do so to please him and keep his thoughts away from killing or reabsorbing Kagura. If I betray him now he will take it out on her or send her to her death by sending her to kill or retrieve me for my betrayal. Still Kagura always talked of being free from Naraku's will and that if she were in my place she would have taken such freedom and left him without question. Should I betray him or should I stay loyal?' thought Kanna as she watched downwind away from Inuyasha's nose and from his other senses that would pick up her scent if she got any closer

(A/N: Well what do you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? (oh wait that's a movie) HA! Should Kanna stay loyal to Naraku? Or should she betray the bastard. I was personally thinking along the lines of Kanna betraying Naraku because I heard that the meanest of sinners could become the nicest of saints. Or was that the other way around? Well tell me what you think because it matters. I know I said another chapter by Saturday or Sunday, but I got up early and had a massive brainstorm with this one. I could literally envision this chapter I swear to God (**YOU DARE SWEAR IN FORNT OF ME!**) No sir! I mean yes sir! I mean ah shoot am I going to hell? (**...NOT** **YET,** **BUT NO PROMISES!**) Thank you. I think he likes my work so he doesn't hurt me...too much. ANYWAY before things get out of hand and I ramble on I really I mean REALLY need your reviews as I only got two reviews and I'm producing gold here. If I had a stronger union I would strike. But I can't so you guys get lucky on that technicality. PLEASE REVIEW I NEED IT OR GODS GOING TO BREAK MY LEGS! (**I'LL DO IT TOO!**) EEP!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Transformations and Struggling Memories

Morning came faster then everyone thought it did as the jewel shard hunters got up from the ground to get up from their floor of a ground. They stretched what limbs needed to be stretched and looked around to see each other so they knew everything was fine. Almost everything. Inuyasha was the only person of the group that was not their and for a good reason as he had transformed into something big, white, and hairy possibly causing chaos in some distant regional Lords land somewhere. "Ah you are all awake. That's good. I made you some food with what I had that should put energy into your still tired bodies. Please come eat before you go or you won't have the strength to find Inuyasha," said Omen gesturing to the bowls of food on the ground next to him.

Everyone, but Kikyo took a bowl of food that appealed to them leaving surprisingly two bowls left and one was for Omen who took his after everyone took there's. "I am sorry Omen, but as I am an undead priestess I do not need food like the others do as my power comes from the souls of dead maiden's," said Kikyo who would have preferred the little girl named Rin to hear that as the said girl had suddenly paled at the thought of her soul giving strength to Kikyo while leaving her a lifeless body when she was older.

"I know. That is why I made yours special as it will rejuvenate the souls you already have that are in you allowing you a day of not having to survive off of new ones in such a way. Please eat as it can only be eaten by you and I would hate to throw out the food I made for you," said Omen giving her a kind old man sage of a smile that only he could create making Kikyo bow her head in respect to the old shaman and then proceeding to take the bowl of food and eat the contents of what was inside of it.

"After we leave how are we going to find Inuyasha?" said Shippo who raised a very good point and a sour subject at the same time.

"It's hard to say Shippo Inuyasha is an enigma now as he is now an unpredictable force to be reckoned with if his actions are any indication. Plus we don't know what he will do in his transformed state that he is in and whether or not he can't control it. Let us all just pray that he can somehow manage to gain control of his mind before he decides to do something...rash," said Miroku who had decided to air on the side of caution as he knew that the wrong word from his mouth would cause him pain from both Kilala and Sango as well as Kikyo were clearly in love with the half-demon.

"If he had just continued to have the rosary on his neck like I stated and wanted before he wouldn't be like this," said Kagome all knowingly getting glares from the vast majority of the group.

"And where would have wanted him to be Kagome? On the ground after saying 'sit' with him in the dirt next your feet where YOU believe he belongs? No I prefer this form of life for Inuyasha as at least this way he is free from all things around him. Just the way nature intended him to be," said Kikyo as she took a bite of her meal finding the taste to be quite exquisite for her taste in food.

"Sure you keep thinking that, but remember I warned you and when Inuyasha comes to tear you apart and does don't say I didn't tell you so," said Kagome as she was finishing her food in a hurry as she always did when she was angry.

"Your lack of faith is disturbing Kagome and if you know what's good for your health you will change your opinion now freely...or by force," said Kikyo the threat clear as the day to everyone.

"Let's get back top the topic at hand before we drift into a conflict that is at the moment meaningless to me and all of you. If we are to locate Inuyasha and do succeed in doing so how should we approach him to avoid a confrontation?" said Sesshomorru making all the pairs of eyes in the group look at him in surprise.

"Lord Sesshomorru you really do care about Inuyasha!" said Rin who was happy to see the one who brought her back to life had seen the light about what she had said about family.

"No. I do not. I hate half-demons Inuyasha included however, I cannot let him be in this state of mind if I am to kill him and when he does die by my hands it will be in his half-demon form and not of that...abomination of a thing he has become," said Sesshomorru with distaste in his voice making Rin's hopes fall faster then they rose from the Lord of the Western Lands previous words.

Suddenly there was a great blaze of green mixed with red fire colored flame near them and they saw Omen chanting in an unknown tongue of dialect. The eye on his forehead was now open and the painted eye on his right hand glowing red with his left hand filled with sand falling out of it in his open palm. "Hmmm. Inuyasha is safe at the moment as he is awake, but I sense another presence near him. She is shielding herself well and I can barely make out the image of her. She is a little girl about the same age if not a little older then you Rin, she has white hair, doll like eyes, and she is holding a...mirror?" said Omen questionably making everyone gasp as the strange fire produce the image of the girl now revealing her to all of them.

"That's Kanna of the Mirror! Naraku's evil incarnation and loyal servant," said a frantic Shippo while Rin hid herself behind Kilala's transformed demon cat state.

"So the spider as spun a new web to wrap around Inuyasha, but I sense...," said Omen who frowned as if unsure of himself to speak.

"What? What do you sense?" said Sango as she found waiting for his response to be hard on her mind and her heart as they filled with worry for Inuyasha.

"I sense she is not as evil as one would make you believe. I sense within her heart she is struggling with a decision of sorts. A decision that involves Kanna betraying one master and possibly serving...another in the spider's steps. I sense she wishes to betray Naraku to serve Inuyasha as his faithful servant of her...own...free...will," said Omen who was quite surprised by this.

Everyone was shocked by this sudden tidbit of news as they never thought that it would be Kanna who would betray Naraku. It was always Kagura who wanted the pleasure of killing him from what Sesshomorru had told them on the way back to Omen's home. "Do you know where they are Omen?" said Kikyo in hopes they could find Inuyasha sooner then later.

"It's hard to say Kikyo as she has become aware of me and is using her mirror to block me of her surroundings, but I can see a nice sized lake to the...southeast of here, with a long line of trees everywhere, a dragon demons, rotting corpse, and Inuyasha in his massive form now stumbling awake," said Omen before the fire became normal and the shaman was now panting slightly as the battle with Kanna had drained him a great deal of his strength.

"Thank you Omen for your assistance we shall now depart," said Sango as they got ready to leave and soon they were all set, but before they left everyone (even a very reluctant and forced Kagome) gave a courteous bow to Omen before departing for the area where Inuyasha was.

(At the lake)

Inuyasha had awoken from his sleep slowly as his new increased size of a body was still new to him and sleeping in such a form though felt comfortable was still strange to him. That as well as his...tenant on his head had turned his fur into her own private bed stirring his fur and making him know that she was alive and kicking. Literally. The girl might have been a sweet and loving child when she was awake, but at night when the little half-demon girl was asleep she was a bundle of nerves that squirmed like a worm on a hook. **_'Well this way I can always tell if she is alive up there,'_** thought Inuyasha as he got up slowly on all fours and stretched his joints out to their maximum length making several of them make a _cracking_ sound though he doubted if it was loud enough to awaken the little bat girl on his head.

He was mistaken as she was already awake before hand as she had awoken to the feeling of warm fur and body heat of her "host" of sorts. She was quite content with the fact that he had let her take up temporary residents on top of his head to sleep making her feel safe and secure. All the while in her dream she was with Inuyasha who was her father living with her mother as a true real family without a worry in the world. She still deeply loved her original father as he had helped give her life, but as it stood she needed a father figure and Inuyasha was the closest thing she could get to one. Besides to her Inuyasha had the same feeling of protective aura that she remembered that her father had when he was still alive. "Inuyasha? (sleepy grunt of acknowledgement) When you were surviving on your own and you finally found yourself a home...what was it like?" said Shiori hoping it was not too touchy a subject.

"**_It is hard to remember Shiori to be honest with you. I do know there were both good and bad moments in that village as the villagers themselves at first treated me wrong. While the good that came out of it was in another single person I remember who was a priestess of the village. I've tried to remember her name, but I can't as my mind still suffers from what happened during this transformation. However, I remember her face and the way that she would look at me with those kind eyes. Eyes that made my heart soften when it was normally harder then the hardest of diamonds. You want to see this village Shiori?"_** said Inuyasha knowing that if he tried hard enough he could remember exactly where it was.

"Really? Of course Inuyasha. Maybe when we get their we can settle down near their and be our home from now on," said Shiori, who couldn't help, but feel overexcited by all this news of being in a home as she jumped up and down on his head making Inuyasha chuckle a dark yet relaxing chuckle.

"**_Let us go shall we then Shiori,"_** said Inuyasha as he started walking on all fours with his tale swaying back and forth behind him towards the forest.

All the while Kanna continued to observe the two from her hiding spot maneuvering ever so carefully to stay down wind as to not be detected. 'I want to approach him, but he may attack me out of need to protect that girl from me due to all the past encounters. I must prove myself somehow to show I am no threat to Inuyasha or that other half-demon of a girl named Shiori. I must move quickly though before Naraku starts getting suspicious of me and discovers my betrayal,' thought Kanna as she used her mirrors power to make her invisible to him as she continued to watch in silence.

(Later that day elsewhere)

The jewel shard hunting group was moving at a fast pace to reach the area that Inuyasha was last spotted by Omen's magic enhanced bond fire. It was most fortunate for all of them Sesshomorru had been their before and knew the area and the quickest way to get their making the slim chance of catching up with Inuyasha possibly less slimmer. As Kilala carried Sango, Miroku, and Rin in Sango's lap she looked at the sun to see how far off in the day it was. She determined it was about the time the potion shaman he had her drink from the small vile was going to kick in. Seeing a river near by Kilala decided to faint being thirst and beckoned to take a quick break to have them all replenish some of their energy with some fresh water. 'I just hope I can get them to lend me some clothes I don't want that pervert to grope my rear end like he did Sango,' thought Kilala as she heard Sango tell everyone they should rest for a brief moment to get a drink by the river, which everyone agreed to.

When they settle down Kilala went to the river with the others on her back till they got their before they jumped off. As they drank the water Kilala suddenly burst into flame like she would be when transforming into one of her two forms and at first it was ignored by the others. That is until the flame grew slightly larger then usual and lasted longer all the while making the others worry about what had happened to their feline friend. "Kilala what is happening to you?" said Sango as she and the others took several steps back away from the ball of fire that was Kilala covering a good 3 foot radius in the area.

When the fire died Shippo's and Rin's eyes were covered by Kikyo while Miroku who had a lechers grin on his face got sent slammed into the river, Kagome just looked at Kilala's new graceful form as she was just as shocked as Sango, and Sesshomorru out of respect looked away from looking at a now naked bi-pedal Kilala covered in yellow black fur with a small black diamond symbol on her forehead. "It worked? IT WORKED! IT WORK! IT REALLY WORKED!" yelled Kilala as she spoke for the first time jumping up and down not realizing she was naked and speaking in human tongue for the first time ever.

"Kilala what happened? How are you like this? What do you mean it worked?" said Sango as she gave Kilala her traveling kimono till she could find Kilala her own as to keep the now pouting and finally recovered monk from looking further.

Shock took over Kilala after she had put on the kimono as she realized she had spoken fluently in human tongue without problems before she could recover with a sheepish cat like smile. She at least had to try and make an attempt to answer Sango's questions as she knew they had to be answered. "We better all sit down on solid ground as you may faint from what I'm about to tell you. And I have a lot to tell," said Kilala as she walked and sat down on the ground away from the river bank while the others did the same.

(Naraku Castle-3 Days Later)

Kagura entered Naraku's chamber at his request to see her no doubt displeased with her in preventing to kill Inuyasha and losing all of the demons she was given. Demons that could have been used later had she retreated with them rather then having them go get slaughtered by Inuyasha. When she entered his face was unreadable as it always only without the casual smirk he always had when he wanted to play with her by squeezing her heart till she was nearly dead. "You called," said Kagura in a serious voice meaning if she was going to be hurt Naraku might as well get it over with.

"Yes. I was thinking that maybe I've been too hard on you Kagura and that by squeezing loyalty out of you by squeezing your heart I've made you rebellious against me. So I'm going to make you a deal you can't refuse. Are you interested?" said Naraku who NOW smirked at her making her hesitant to accept such an offer as it was entirely unexpected.

"Perhaps. What is the deal and only after do I know the terms will I decide to consider in accepting them," said Kagura as she watched him very carefully for any sign he was lying to her.

"Very well as I expected THAT much from you Kagura. About a day and a half ago I had discovered through my poison insects that Kanna has been holding back on her mission to manipulate Inuyasha in his new form that I'm sure you already saw. I have begun to suspect Kanna is no longer loyal to me. Seeing as she is no longer useful as she is loyal I have decided that I want you to kill Kanna for me and in return Kagura...I will give you your precious heart and your freedom. No strings attached. Do we have a deal?" said Naraku as he smiled an evil smile that made even the strongest person want to just empty their stomach in violent vomiting then and their.

Kagura wanted to do that then and their and probably would have had Naraku not present such an offer to her that in fact she couldn't refuse. Freedom for killing Kanna. Could she do it? Would she do it? Kanna had always respected Kagura for her thoughts of freedom and wish to kill Naraku though the little doll eyed mirror holding girl could have snitched on her to Naraku anytime she wanted, but chose not too. She felt she at least owed Kanna something for her loyalty in such matters, but even still the call of freedom from Naraku was within reach even if it was a trap she would never know till she found out. "Deal. Have my heart ready for me when I bring you Kanna's head," said Kagura knowing that even if she could kill Kanna it wasn't going to be easy as she headed out the door ready to go.

(Meanwhile...)

Sango, Kikyo, Shippo, and the others had made it to the lake area that Omen had told all of them about as fast as they could nearly wearing themselves out in the process. When they looked around they didn't find Inuyasha just the dragon demon's decaying corpse. "He was here. I can smell that much from the area as it has been filled with the stench of the dead dragon over there," said Kilala pointing to the giant dragon demons now near fully decayed corpse.

Shippo just whistled at what was before him as he looked at the smashed in head of the dragon demon seeing several broken skull bones through the skulls decaying flesh. "All this was done by Inuyasha? What would possess him to do this?" said Shippo sitting down while going into a thinking position.

"What's this? Hey! Rin has found something," said Rin pointing to a small house like structure that looked like it could barely house Rin much less Shippo.

Kilala used her new found body to get their first as she found she could move lightning fast in this new form, which was much faster then the other two. When she got there she sniffed the air to find another scent that belong to a half-demon bat. From the looks of the size of the little home it was poorly made, but designed to hold someone of Rin's size if not someone slightly taller then the little human girl. "Wait a minute! I know this scent. Hey Sango! What was that little girls name in that one village that was a half-demon bat?" said Kilala as she sniffed the air just to be sure it was the girls scent.

"Hmm? You me Shiori who could generate a demonic barrier with that strange orange orb she had that when Inuyasha pierced with his Tetsuigia it became stronger?" said Sango in question though hit was kind of stupid as there was only one person they knew named Shiori.

"Yeah! Her scent is all over the place here as well as Inuyasha's too. If I were to guess Shiori ran into Inuyasha sometime before, during, or after he got into the fight with the dragon demon," said Kilala sniffing the air further only to stop as she smelled something off in near distance that was fowl to her and headed towards it.

"Kilala what is it?" said Sango as the others followed cat demon to a small area near area of the lake in the forest.

"Something fowl that smells like Naraku. I think its Kanna. I think she's been here," said Kilala as she didn't know whether to be angry or not that one of Naraku's incarnations was so close to her love.

This was disturbing news for them as they knew from Omen that Kanna had been close to Inuyasha, but this was too close for comfort for all of them "She must have been secretly following Inuyasha, which means we must follow her scent to find him," said Miroku all the while receiving a nod from everyone before they continued their pursuit of Inuyasha, Shiori, and now Kanna of the Mirror.

(1 Day Later)

Inuyasha was arriving near Kaede's village and was close when Shiori who was on top of Inuyasha's head saw a large display of blooming flowers not to far in a nearby field. By now Shiori had come to embrace Inuyasha more as a father and as such she decided to call him one. "Daddy look to your right! There are pretty flowers over there," said Shiori pointing at the field before Inuyasha turned his head to the right seeing the giant flowery pasture for himself.

'**_I remember that place, but from where and when?'_** thought Inuyasha as he silently kept his face hidden from the little half-demons eyes though it wasn't like she could see from where she was.

"Can I pick some flowers daddy? I want to pick some just for you," said Shiori making Inuyasha snap out of his thoughts to realize what the girl wanted so he nodded a yes and lowered his head for her to jump off safely.

"**_Be careful Shiori just because we are near a village doesn't mean you are safe here," _**said Inuyasha looking around sensing something was amiss by this whole situation as his instincts told him to stay sharp around the area.

"Yes father," said Shiori as she bowed respectfully knowing when he was serious before turning around and skipped to the massive flower bed that made her heart feel happy.

She saw all the pretty colors in the flower petals that she thought could never exist when she saw them before plucking only ones that really caught her eye. She did this while at the same time was being careful not to damage the other flowers around her as they were all so lovely in her eyes. Just as she had finished picking another girl came into the flower bed with white hair, doll like eyes, and was holding a mirror all the while smiling. "Hello my name is Kanna what is yours?" said Kanna bowing her head in greeting.

Shiori also did the same in terms of bowing in respect as it would have been an insult if she hadn't doe so. "Mine is Shiori. Its nice to meet you. You want to help me pick up some flowers for my dad?" said Shiori who despite the poison like stench of something dark the girl in front of her was nice with strange yet caring eyes.

"Your dad? Who is your dad?" said Kanna innocently enough though she already knew who it was before hand, but the half-demon girl didn't know that as she picked up a very pretty looking white flower that went well with the others she and now Kanna had taken.

"His name is Inuyasha. He's not my actual dad, but he's just like him so I consider him one for all that he has done for me. He's really big and strong. He may look mean, but he's only becomes mean in a fight with those who would hurt us. Do you want to meet him?" said Shiori realizing this could be the first friend outside of her village that she could like as such.

Kanna hesitated at first as she knew that her scent was one similar to Naraku even if she had washed herself for several hours in a stream to remove that spider's scent from her. However, at the same time she hoped that Inuyasha would see her not as a threat like the others do in the group he had been separated from, but as a person who just wanted to be loved and not used as an emotionless tool. Besides they were going to meet eventually so it was inevitable that the two meet face to face though she would have preferred a more controlled environment for such a meeting. "Yes I would be honored to meet him," said Kanna as she helped Shiori with a few more flowers before walking back with her to meet Inuyasha.

They were about halfway back when they heard a roar of pain and anger that sounded like it came from a great beast that could only have been Inuyasha. "Oh no daddy!" said Shiori as she ran to see what had become of her adoptive father.

Unknown to Shiori stay behind and approached at a slower pace not wanting to be seen if she suspected who she thought she suspected of causing Inuyasha pain. 'If he is in need of my help I will help him, but till then I must remain hidden. Then should he need me so I can prove myself before his presence to prove I am worthy to be his faithful and loyal servant,' thought Kanna who was slightly surprised that it was not what she expected as she remained hidden once again in the shadows of the forest area.

What was attacking Inuyasha or rather who was a band of the villagers in Kaede's village along with Kaede herself bow and arrow ready. "Ye shall not pass through here to get to our innocent village fowl demon," said Kaede who shot another arrow at Inuyasha while the first one was in his shoulder the second one passed his face leaving blooded scratch while villagers used long rope to tie him down thus making Inuyasha VERY angry as his thoughts from the past and the whispers of the dead filled his head.

'_They are going to kill you. Fight back. Kill them all. Make them join us one of the dead as they wish you to be,'_ said the thoughts of the dead echoing in his skill before the harsh words of both past and present came making struggle with his sanity.

'_Demon! Foul beast! Get away from and my daughter and go back to hell. Don't go near him son he will corrupt your soul taking it with you to hell when he dies. How can anyone love a thing like that much less give birth to one?' _said the shadowy voices of the past as the villages he went to and places he had been when surviving as a child filled his mind as Kaede readied another arrow.

'This one is more stubborn then the last one that came here a few days ago, but why does the creature seem so familiar to me. Its almost as if I know this beast,' thought Kaede as she fired again hitting Inuyasha right in-between the eyes making Inuyasha's rage reach its peak as he could withstand it anymore as thoughts soon went off to Shiori and how she would be at the mercy of these human fools flooded into his mind.

'_**They will hurt Shiori if she is discovered. I must kill them all to protect her. I swore I would protect her and I MEANT IT!'**_ thought Inuyasha as he let out all his rage that he could as he went crazy knocking the binding ropes and the villagers away as his demon aura swallowed up his entire body covering him in it as he showed his awesome power that destroyed trees all around him as he roared sending out a powerful wind that sent everything flying in all directions.

Kaede being that her body was old meant she was also fragile meaning at the moment she could move from the force of the power the beast had unleashed on her and from the very solid impact of the ground when she landed on her back. 'Never have I felt such strength. No doubt the beast will seek me out and kill me before moving on to the village and its villagers wiping it out. I'm sorry Kikyo. I have protected this place since after you were gone, but even I could not continue your legacy to protect it. Forgive me,' thought Kaede as a tear fell down her only usable eye as an angry Inuyasha approached her on his hind legs his one arm raised over his head and his hand shaped into a fist ready to crush the old priestess into the next world.

"**_DIE YOU OLD HAG. MAY YOU REST...IN...PEACE!"_** yelled Inuyasha as he was about to deliver the blow when a single voice called out his name and for him to stop all the while the fury and dark demonic anger in his eyes never leaving Kaede as she looked at realization who the beast was and that she would not live to see another sunset.

(A/N: Will Kaede die next chapter? Will she live to see another day? Who was it that had called out to Inuyasha? Shiori? Kanna? Someone else perhaps? I know I put you on a cliffy and you all think I'm being mean. Which I am no question. Now here comes the part where I say a few things so bare with me. First off I just want to say thank you to all those who have reviewed both anonymous and signed. Second in case your wondering why I had Omen give Kilala a special potion to transform and not the jewel like she originally wanted I thought I would throw a monkey wrench into my work. (HEY PUT THAT WRENCH DOWN YOU BASTARD MONKEY! Remind me to hunt him for sport later.) Anyway if you want I'm willing to hear any and all guesses on who you think was yelling for Inuyasha to stop and if Kaede will live or die. Use all of your minds imagination if you have to and get back to me with a response whether through a review or PM's I don't care as long as I get them. Thanks!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-One's Choices and Sanity

Inuyasha's fist of a hand came crashing down upon the elderly priestess that was Kaede with every intent to smash the old woman, who had closed her eye out of fear of seeing what she would soon feel, into nothingness. When Inuyasha in his rage induced demonic state heard his name being called to stop the fist he wield had stopped barely less then an inch from Kaede's terror filled eye. She then turned her attention to the figure in front of her who stood there as her shield before the beast and it was then that Kaede remembered the female voice that had spoken making the elderly woman realize that this huge demon of a beast was none other then Inuyasha. 'How can this evil beast be Inuyasha? What has happened since the group last saw me?' thought Kaede as she turned her attention to the savior of her old life.

Shiori couldn't stand seeing her adoptive father be like this and decided to break him free from his rage in the only way she believed she could. She decided to protect Inuyasha's intended target even if it meant she might possibly be killed in the process through the fury of Inuyasha's fist of demonic fury. The fist was less then an inch in front of her and the old priestess who was on the ground next to her. "Please daddy calm down. You are hurt, confused, and full of anger towards them. I can't bear to see you like this Inuyasha. I don't want to see you become something your not. I don't want to see you as the cruel and heartless monster everyone thinks you are. I want the Inuyasha that is my father to come back to me. Will you come back to me daddy?" said Shiori grabbing the shaking fist with her small gentle hands before embracing it in a hug of sorts to let him know she was there.

Inuyasha was struggling within himself as everything inside him called for the blood of his enemies to be spilled and to make them suffer for what they had done. However, the moment he heard Shiori speak to him in stopping his attack he felt his mind wanting to listen to her and when he saw her beside the old priestess within lethal range of his attack he had stopped with all his strength to hit them both. Slowly Inuyasha's sanity started to come back to him as he struggled not to proceed with the death of those in front of him regardless of Shiori being in front of him or not. **_"Shi...Shiori? By the gods! What have I become? To nearly strike down my own...my own daughter while filled with rage. I am a monster!"_** said Inuyasha as his fist relaxed and fell to the side making a small crashing sound as it was heavy and his breathing became erratic as he had fear in his eyes for what he had nearly become.

"No! You are not a monster. If you really were a true monster then you would not have tried to stop your attack. I trust you and will never let you fall from the path that makes you who you are...just as you would protect me from all who would hurt me," said Shiori as she went up to his sorrow filled face hugging him with tears coming out of her eyes while Inuyasha return the hug with snuggling his nose against her neck as he ignored the pain while blood still flowed out of his head from where the arrow that was lodged there.

Kaede took a very long moment to process this as she focused her old and tired body up from the ground to stare at the two. She couldn't believe what she was seeing and for her to have seen so much and still be surprised at this was saying something. 'I must cautious to approach this situation carefully to ensure everything stays peaceful in this area. If I appear to make Inuyasha nervous or me look threatening he will most likely go into a rampaging fit and these old bones of mine can't take another as they nearly didn't survive this one,' thought Kaede as she found her bow from within the earth and picked it up using it like a crutch of sorts as she limped over to Inuyasha.

Shiori had her eyes closed during the embrace as she felt something wet on her kimono and at first she thought it was Inuyasha's tear as demon could cry though none of them would admit as she herself had tried to hold back tears on many occasions as it would appear "un demon like" as her grandfather told her while she was a prisoner in the cave lair. It was then however, her when the liquid was near her nose she smelled his blood she broke the embrace and saw it was the arrow that the old priestess had hit him with. "Hold on daddy I'll get the arrow out," said Shiori as she climbed up onto his nose and just barely reached the arrow lodged in his forehead pulling at it before it finally came out with a strong enough tug before she jumped down off of his face.

However, the spiritual arrow had burned her hands in the process making the normally clean and beautiful hands that she had become burn, blistery, and slightly bloody from the arrow itself. Inuyasha saw this and while his own wound healed on his forehead and completely forgetting about the one in his shoulder he licked Shiori's hands easing her pain as she had forced back tears in her eyes from the pain of the arrow. **_"Thank you Shiori,"_** said Inuyasha in calm and loving voice as he then licked her face and nuzzled against her shoulder with his as she returned it gratefully as the trouble seemed to pass.

A twig snapped in front of them making the two aware of Kaede's presence and that she had her bow in her elderly hands. "Stop it and stay were you are! You leave my daddy alone. He just wanted to show me the village he found happiness in," said Shiori trying to shield Inuyasha in some manner by using her own if need be though its not like she could considering the height difference between the two.

Kaede had stopped walking and raised her hand in defense as she had not meant to either get their attention just yet or cause harm to them now that she knew who they were. "My dearest apologies to both of you as I did not recognize Inuyasha in his current form as I have never seen him like this before. My name is Kaede child and I take from Inuyasha your name is Shiori?" said Kaede in a now worried voice to a now kind voice as she took another careful step forward only to meet a growl from Inuyasha as he showed her some of his pretty large teeth that told her not to take another step.

"Yes. How do you know Inuyasha?" said Shiori as she eyed the old woman skeptically not trusting the old lady in front of her.

Kaede frowned finding it hard to believe that Inuyasha had not told the little half-demon girl who she was since Inuyasha always liked to talk about the people he knew. None the less some harmless talking couldn't hurt to find out such an inner question and there was no better way at the moment then to answer the girls question first. "Ye knows Inuyasha from the days when he and my sister Kikyo had fallen in love 50 years ago when I was a young little girl like yourself. Now I am a priestess like Kikyo was as I took her place after she died," said Kaede leaving out the part where Kikyo had come back to life as one of the undead.

The instant Inuyasha had heard Kaede speak Kikyo's name an image of the woman that was now the undead priestess flashed in his mind. Everything involving the priestess up till recently before his transformation flooded his mind. In doing so it created an intense pain as the flashback of images that flooded his mind were becoming almost too much to bare. **_"I...I remember you Kaede from both past and present as you helped Kagome put that subjugation rosary on my neck," _**said Inuyasha as he straightened his body slightly though the anger in his voice and his facial features didn't leave him in the slightest.

Before Kaede could respond and give an apology to him Shiori tuned to her father with a questioning look on her face as to what he was talking about. "Daddy what are you and the old priestess talking about? What is a subjugation rosary thingy?" said Shiori looking back and forth between the two as if it was some untold thing being said as they stared at each other with different looks on each others faces.

Once more Kaede tried to speak, but was cut off before she could even try by a fierce and loud growl telling her to not speak. **_"A subjugation rosary is a necklace that when put on someone with demon blood whether full or half can be subdued in a harsh manner of hitting the ground with an intense force. The one who has the rosary placed on them stays on the ground for several minutes disabled by the one who speaks the word that activates the subjugation power of the necklace. Only someone with priestess powers like Kaede, Kikyo, and other priestess like them can either remove it or use it against a being that has demon blood running through their veins. Like you or me,"_** said an very angry Inuyasha as he recalled images of a certain girl he dared not speak of continuously using the rosary against him even when he did nothing wrong except caring for her.

"That's awful. How can anyone even want to use such a thing on you daddy? You are a kind person and anyone who doesn't see that is a big fat meanie head!" said Shiori who normally wouldn't be so vocal, but she felt she had to for Inuyasha's sake.

Kaede decided to be bold and speak while she had the chance before Shiori decided to pass judgment on her before she even got to know her. "Inuyasha I am sorry for putting such a thing on you, but it was necessary at the time as you were not the same person you were then as you are...now. Please I wish to make it up to you anyway this old priestess possibly can," said Kaede who got on both knees and bowed before the two of them as a way to ask for mercy from them.

"**_Very well Kaede. You can start by removing this damn arrow from my shoulder as I am starting to feel the pain its giving off. Then you will tend to my daughters wounds that she received from prying out the second arrow that hit me. This will just be two of many things as you have much to repent for as I received at the hands of THAT girl. Do you understand me?"_** said Inuyasha as he picked up Shiori with his right hand and a now startled Kaede with his left.

"Yes Inuyasha I understand you completely," said Kaede not wanting to make him mad as Inuyasha walked on his hind legs towards the village totally unaware of the fact a little doll eyed, white haired, mirror holding girl was ever so quietly following them slightly saddened she couldn't make her appearance sooner.

(In the village itself 10 minutes later)

Everyone in the village was shocked to see a massive demon walk into the village with a slightly wounded Kaede in one hand and a half-demon girl in the other. When they had arrived to the house Kaede used for healing people she put the two down before going back to being on all four legs. He had left quite a blood trail from the first arrow that had been lodged in his body during the attack. Shortly after entering the house Kaede came back out to take care of Inuyasha first as she felt it was in her as well as Inuyasha's best interest to take care of the bleeding wound. "Hold still Inuyasha as this will hurt ye when I remove it," said Kaede as she got a good hold of the arrow and starting pulling on it making an increase trickle of blood come out of the wound making Inuyasha growl in pain while Shiori hugged Inuyasha stroking the fur on the side that wasn't covered in now dried blood from the wound where the missed arrow had scratched him.

"Does it hurt badly daddy?" said Shiori as she heard the sickening sound of the arrow being removed from his shoulder.

"**_Yes it does hurt Shiori, but its not all that bad as there are worse pains in life one can endure during one's travels. Especially when you travel with someone you thought you could trust only to find they don't trust you back and hate you for what you are," _**said Inuyasha as the sacred arrow was finally removed and shortly after the blood had clotted the small yet still painful wound had started healing itself like the others.

"Now that has been taken care of I will see to Shiori's wounds as I am sure your hands are hurting child," said Kaede sounding more like a caring grandmother then a priestess.

Shiori could only nod as Kaede led her inside while the half-demon bat of a girl looked at Inuyasha with pleading eyes. It was clear that she feared Kaede would put a small rosary on her like she had previously done to Inuyasha and the massive dog demon knew it from what the girls eyes told him. **_"Do not worry Shiori as long as I'm around Kaede will do no...such...thing. RIGHT?"_** said Inuyasha as it was more of a statement then a question, but all the same he would need an answer from the old hag whether she wanted to give one or not.

"Correct I will not do anything in that way. Shiori you have my word and honor as a priestess of this village that I will only use my techniques to heal your wounds. Do you trust me now?" said Kaede in a calm and reassuring voice though on the inside she was trembling with fear to such a degree that should she shiver it would be so strong that her bones might break because of it.

Shiori by this point had calmed down and smiled a little smile at Kaede as she nodded and followed the old priestess into the hut. Meanwhile Inuyasha rested beside it resting, but never closing his eyes out of fear of being attacked or someone attempting to attack Shiori or even Kaede for that matter. He eyed his surrounding noticing a few villagers eyeing him carefully as they went about their work no doubt hearing how the small group of villagers that went along with Kaede had been annihilated by him in a single moment of rage with the surrounding area he had been in. **_'Fools just like in the village I grew up in that I slaughtered all those years ago. If it was not for Kaede and the ever wonderful memories I have of Kikyo I would tear this place apart in a human adrenaline filled heart beat. As it stands cannot do that to this place. I think I'll have to let it pass as Shiori has slowly started to like it here more and more as she is being treated kindly by someone who doesn't know her and have just recently met. Good. She needs that type of development in her that I never got and the love I never received as a child. She needs to see that there are places where half-demons are accepted and this is the place to do it,' _**thought Inuyasha as he turned his head towards the sound he heard of tiny silent footsteps approaching him.

"In...Inuyasha?" said the tiny nervous voice of the figure in front of him holding a mirror in her left hand and a large batch of flowers in the other consuming her entire left arm.

"**_Yes. What do you want?"_** said Inuyasha looking at the white kimono wearing, white haired and doll eyed little girl in front of him finding the girls appearance to resemble someone he knew from his past though from where he wasn't sure.

"These flowers are for you. Shiori and I were picking them for you before what happened with the old priestess and those villagers assisted in her attacking you. I just thought you would want them as gift from both of us," said the girl carefully putting her mirror down and then handing the tied up flowers over to Inuyasha who took them using two out of his five clawed fingers.

"**_Thank you. What is your name? I would like to know it,"_** said Inuyasha as the feeling that he knew the girl kept getting stronger with this feeling of uneasiness from her, but he suppressed it knowing he wouldn't do him any good.

"My name is...," said Kanna, but before she could speak any further Shiori came out and smiled at her new friend and hugged her before turning to her father.

"Daddy! I see you met my knew friend. Her name is Kanna. Right?" said Shiori as she missed the look on Kaede's face when the old priestess saw who was their near Shiori when she had come out of the house hearing Kanna's name being mentioned by the half-demon girl.

However, the look on Kaede's face did not go overlooked by Inuyasha as memories of Kanna came back into his mind and none of them were pleasant to remember. The urge to knock Shiori back to kill Kanna was almost impossible to stop as he masked his anger before either could detect it. Meanwhile Kaede merely nodded to Inuyasha while the two girl's backs were to the old lady priestess as she went back into the house for her bow and arrows to attack the one should she try to attack them. "Yes my name is Kanna. Kanna of the Mirror an incarnation and former servant of your enemy known as Naraku," said a calm, but slightly nervous Kanna choosing not trying to deny the fact that she had served Inuyasha's enemy.

Shiori was surprised by this as was Inuyasha, but for a different reasons as Shiori felt that in some way she betrayed Inuyasha while she had been betrayed herself and back away from the girl. Inuyasha was surprised as he clearly heard the term "former servant" and the name of his enemy name Naraku and at the mention of the person's name images of Naraku and what he had done to Inuyasha flooded him mind like they had with Kikyo, but this was worse as the pain was now visible on his face as he clutched his head and roared in anger as he remembered that it was Naraku who created the fake betrayal between him and Kikyo. The very same being who had manipulated so many people to get the sacred jewel for his own purposes. It was so infuriating that Inuyasha got on his hind legs and let out a primal demonic roar that shook the area and the village down to its very foundation causing several houses (that were fortunately unoccupied because they were newly built) to collapse. All the while making his demonic power known in areas far beyond the lands of the village making every single entity with demon blood feel it and tremble at the very feeling of his power. **_"DAMN YOU NARAKU! WHEN THIS OVER...YOUR HEAD WILL BELONG TO ME!"_** yelled Inuyasha as his demonic aura covered him the entire outline of his body over 30 feet higher then him on his hind legs.

Kanna and Shiori were no exception to feeling Inuyasha's power as they had carefully backed away out of fear as Kaede came out to kill Kanna. However, when she was about to fire when she stopped to see that the girl was not holding her mirror and was just as terrified as Shiori making Kaede conclude that Kanna did not want this to happen at all and that she wanted it to stop. 'This isn't like Kanna at all! Why isn't she using this to her master's advantage? Ye did recall hearing her say something being his 'former servant'. Could she be speaking the truth? I have to find out...after calming down Inuyasha first,' thought Kaede as she turned to look at Inuyasha whose clawed hands had cut into his skin as he grabbed his silvery white fur covered head as the pain, rage, and sorrow of his life involving Naraku started consuming his mind as his demonic instincts kicked.

"What did you do to daddy?" said Shiori looking at a surprised Kanna who had yet to try and pick up her mirror next to her.

"I didn't do anything, but the memories of Naraku have as Naraku as hurt Inuyasha more ways then one. I had come here to serve Inuyasha instead of Naraku. I wanted to have a noble purpose in my life and the only way I can is to serve Inuyasha faithfully and loyally to protect him from Naraku," said Kanna whose voice was now noticeably panicky which was different from the usual whispery calm voice Kanna had.

"Then prove it Kanna of the Mirror. Use your powers to calm down Inuyasha before his mind is completely consumed with rage," said Kaede as she feared Inuyasha would strike the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes.

"I will try to calm him down, but I it may not work," said Kanna as she picked up her mirror and approached Inuyasha carefully right as he opened his blood red eyes with centers that looked like they were wreathed with the fires of hell in them.

"**_YOU! I'LL KILL YOU AND THEN YOUR MASTER NEXT!"_** yelled Inuyasha as he brought a massive clawed fist hand down on Kanna who used her mirror's great power to create a barrier save herself from his attack.

It barely held as intense demonic power came out of Inuyasha's claws nearly destroying it as they dug into Kanna's shield while leaving deep scars in the earth all around. They rips that hit the ground behind her tore into the earth and every villager who was in their path killing or wounding people hit by Inuyasha's power. Their agonizing screams of almost instant death and intense suffering told you just how devastating such power was. Kanna tried to increase the power of the barrier with her mirror before Inuyasha could continue his assault on her again with his other hand, but found that her precious mirror had reached its limits. 'Inuyasha is truly power indeed. All the more reason I wish to serve him and make amends for what I did to him,' thought Kanna as she felt the strain of her mirror nearly cracking under pressure.

Another attack would or could possibly destroy the barrier she was generating giving him a chance to destroy in the most horrible way ever seen. The next attack by Inuyasha came as soon as this realization came to her as Inuyasha attacked with an open palm coming down on her defense barrier sending shockwaves through the earth creating more rips in the ground as red demonic energy clashed with Kanna's struggling green. Inuyasha had realized that just swiping at the barrier was useless just after the first assault on the barrier and decided a different approach at destroying the dome shaped barrier by crushing the blasted thing from within itself and with a mere movement of his wrist he would do so when he sent his hand crashing down making it look like he was going to pick up the barrier when in fact he was going to squeeze it till it broke. And break it did as the barrier shattered as Inuyasha's palm that became a fist as the energy dispersed in an extremely powerful explosion. Kanna had in return received the worst it sending her flying away from Inuyasha who was focusing on the next few seconds blocking out the pain from his bleeding hand as the explosion had torn into his flesh as well. Due to the intensity of the explosion Kanna had been burned, cut up, and her mirror crack and broken laying next to her as she was bleeding and most of al crying as Inuyasha approached her his right non bleeding hand ready to strike with his teeth showing and a growl heard even by her now early shot hearing. **_"Anything to say before I kill you and send you to hell where your master will be shortly?" _**said Inuyasha as the girl struggled to move giving off a faint whimper as she tried to speak her possibly last words to him.

"I...I'm...I'm sor...sorry. I'm...sor...sorry...fo...for what...I...(coughs blood) did...to...you. Please don't...please don't...(coughs blood) kill...kill me," said Kanna as she stared at him with her currently only good eye that wasn't covered in blood pouring above it pleading with him to spare her.

Inuyasha found himself at a crossroad in the depths of his head as half of him wanted to kill Kanna right at that moment of time. The other half...wanted to show mercy and have Kaede treat the girl to see what would happen next with her. When he stared into her eye he saw remorse, sorrow, pain, and suffering in her that were quite similar to what he had experience before in his youth. He decided to...show mercy. **_"Kaede! Please come here and take her to the house to have her wounds treated. I shall return later to see Kanna and the progress she has made. As for right now I have to go somewhere to think,"_** said Inuyasha as he picked up the body and turned to Kaede who had walked over carefully to receive the now limp body of Kanna carefully as not to aggravate the little girl's wounds.

"Is this wise Inuyasha? She may try to kill you later," said Kaede as she felt she should do what Inuyasha could or rather would not do, but a growl from Inuyasha and the look on her face squashed that idea.

"**_Kanna can't kill me Kaede. She never could even if she tried to. Do as I ask of you Kaede as it is your job as a priestess to protect life. From what I see...you hold a dying life in your hands priestess. I want her to continue to be alive Kaede. DON'T fail me in this request or question me again. I am not in good mood and you now being defiant of my wish will only make it worse," _**said Inuyasha the threat looming over Kaede thick and hard as he turned around on all fours and walked away, but stopped suddenly as he saw Shiori who was now looking at Kanna and then back to him with a smile grateful smile on her face.

"Thank you for sparing her Inuyasha as she had become my friend when I first met in the flower bed when I was picking flowers. She was really nice to me, she helped me pick a few of them for you, and she could have hurt me after we met, but she didn't. I think she was telling the truth to you about before and wanted to stay with you," said Shiori who was grateful to whatever deities heard her silent prayer at the moment she asked them to have Inuyasha show mercy to Kanna.

"**_Your welcome Shiori. Go help Kaede tend to Kanna's wounds. When she is better tell her I said...that it is I who is sorry. Tell her that if she still wishes to serve me she may and if she doesn't I will understand,"_** said Inuyasha as handed Shiori the broken mirror that was Kanna's to the little half-demon bat girl before he walked away with sadness in his eyes as this form was becoming more and more like a curse then a blessing as was clear from the damage, carnage, and the horrible condition of Kanna who had fallen into an unconscious sleep do to the injuries she had received in the confrontation with him.

Not far away the sacred jewel shard hunters were approaching the village at a fast pace after feeling the flux of demonic power that was clearly Inuyasha's. At that moment they had feared the worst and that Inuyasha had finally cut loose and became a mindless beast whose heart were filled with blind rage. At the same time a pale faced Kagura while on her feather high in the air floated towards the same village as she had felt the power as well and had nearly puked and fainted from the power that was Inuyasha's fury. 'This deal for my freedom better be worth this as I thought it was,' thought Kagura as she used her mastery of the wind to accelerate her rate of travel to the village where she sensed the great power of Inuyasha knowing that Kanna would be their and hoped ironically that Kanna was alive...or else the deal was off due to a technicality and she knew that Naraku loved those if they worked in his favor and they normally did.

(YAY! Another chapter written about Inuyasha going into another psycho induced rage. Well not to set up any spoilers or suspense or anything, but next chapter I'm considering putting Inuyasha through another transformation as I'll have that flea (someone tell me his name) make his appearance to tell Inuyasha how to transform back into his human looking form. But the thing is his human looking form is not the same as it was before. How? Why? Well unless I get some reviews and help with my question in parenthesis up above this sentence I can't write the next chapter. I know it sounds harsh, but you need to trust me on this. I am the writer after all and I haven't steered you wrong. Also in the next chapter everyone gets together and meets, but will the meeting be all warm and fuzzy? Or will it be a blood bath? Makes you wonder. Well I do aim to please! HAHAHA! Okay I'll admit it NOW I'm being mean so I'll shut up now. REVIEW PLEASE!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Willpower

(A/N: If the name stinks tell me and I'll change to something better. Maybe.)

Inuyasha had waked away from the village for sometime seeing the people he passed cowering or shielding their children from him. Of course that was understandable as he did just take a big chunk out of the village and the people residing in it so it would be natural for him to be feared and hated like any other demon. Right? **_'If only I could tell them just how sorry I really am,'_** thought Inuyasha as he made his way to the river bed he remembered was where Kagome had first shattered the jewel shard with her arrow to make sure that bird demon didn't get a hold of it.

When he got deeper down the river bank he stopped, sat down and just stared at the water that showed his reflection. It showed a silvery white haired dried blood covered face that was Inuyasha's demonic beast of a form. **_"How? How can anyone...why would anyone truly wish to love me? Love...this...thing! WHY COULDN'T I HAVE HAD A HAPPY LIFE!" _**said Inuyasha as she shouted the last part smashing his right hand turned fist into the water creating an echo of waves to go through both ends of the river before removing his hand from the water and soaking his face in the droplets removing the blood from his fur.

Just as he had calmed down and sat down again hoped arrived in the form of a three eyed demon bird and the flea demon that had used it to arrive before Inuyasha. "Hello milord it is good to see that you are in better health then I was led to believe," said the flea demon who saw Inuyasha's eyes narrow dangerously as if to say "I dare you drink my blood".

"**_Go away Myoga. I am in no mood for you and your words of wisdom. Also just in case you were wondering you may not have any of my blood to drink,"_** said Inuyasha as he saw Myoga slump at his words and even more so when Inuyasha said the next part of that sentence as the flea loved to drink his master's blood.

"Please Lord Inuyasha let me stay! I promise I won't drink any of your blood during the entire time I am here. On my word as a flea," said Myoga now standing proud as if being a flea demon was an honor of sorts.

"**_What honor?_** (Myoga falls down anime style) **_I'll let you stay Myoga, but know this! The instant I feel you drinking my blood you are no longer welcome in my presence ever again and if you do show your face I will see to it that you are fed to a swarm of hungry insects that pray on flea meat," _**said Inuyasha making the flea gulp and nod all in one as he knew what insects Inuyasha spoke of.

"Back to the matter at hand lord Inuyasha why are you even in this form? I thought only full blooded demons could be like this and as I last saw you were clearly not one," said Myoga who started to sweat at that statement as Inuyasha growled and narrowed his eyes in a VERY deadly manner that told Myoga he was treading dangerous water.

"**_It's a long story Myoga, but I'll tell you, but if you make a crack a me being a half-demon you will find yourself in the river drowning as you beg for your life! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"_** said Inuyasha who felt if the flea didn't learn his place he would find himself killed by his own stupidity.

"Y-yes Lord Inuyasha I understand perfectly," said Myoga as he made a mental note not to make Inuyasha angry at all in the future as he heard Inuyasha's story.

(Kaede's Village-An hour later)

Kaede and Shiori worked quickly yet thoroughly to save Kanna's life as they bandaged as well as healed her wounds with herbs the best they could. It was quite difficult as Kanna seemed to be on the edge of death itself and she was teetering back and forth between the living and the dead. Shiori didn't have any experience when it came to healing people, but that would not and did not stop her from trying to assist Kaede as she had recognized some of the plants and herbs used to heal Kanna's wounds making it easier on the old priestess to give instruction to Shiori on which plants to give to her. "Will...will she live priestess Kaede?" said Shiori as she hoped that Kanna did as she could use another friend to play and have fun with.

"It is difficult to say child as Kanna's wounds are extensive and dare ye speak of it...near lethal for someone so small her size," said Kaede as she finished the last of the bandaging on Kanna's body that now looked like a mummy from an ancient tomb.

The only part of Kanna that was not wrapped up was her one eye, most of her mouth, and half of her two small hands. When the two had finished Shiori decided to give Kanna her broken mirror back though it was still missing a few pieces. "I'll be right back Kanna I'm going to find those broken pieces so we can put them back on your mirror when you're better," aid Shiori as she bowed her head to both Kanna and Kaede before heading out the door to find the broken pieces of glass that belonged to Kanna's mirror.

Kaede smiled at the girl's optimistic happiness that life offered before turning back to her ward that now her undivided attention that was Kanna causing her smile to fade. "Tell me child why did you betray Naraku. You made that abundantly clear to me when you said that you said you were his 'former servant'. Is this true?" said Kaede sitting down next to the little girl who almost seemed lost in her own little world all the while holing her little mirror as if it were her only thing to life itself.

"Y-yes. I am...no longer a...a servant of...of Naraku," said Kanna as she found speaking like many things in her condition hard to do.

Kaede nodded at Kanna's words seeing that there was no lying in the girl before she gave her some water for her to drink. "Ye will be back shortly. Your physical wounds will heal in time Kanna, but you won't be up for sometime. Do not move or you will aggravate all of them making your condition worse. As for Inuyasha he wants you to know that if you still wish to serve him...you can if you desire to," said Kaede before leaving the house leaving Kanna in the room who after hearing Kaede's last few words did the one thing she knew she could do that would make her feel slightly better...she smiled.

"There you are!" said Shiori had found the last few pieces of glass that belong to Kanna's mirror and put them in the little blanket she had taken lying around as to not cut herself on the possibly sharp edges.

It was then as she looked up that Shiori saw some of the children pick up rocks and sticks come towards her with evil intentions on their faces. "Hey! You there! You lousy good for nothing and miserable little half-demon look what you gave us when you came here to our village. That big one caused all this and you didn't do anything to stop it," said the boy who was obviously the leader of the group since the other children fully agreed with him.

"That's not true! Daddy didn't mean to...," Shiori as she covered her mouth as she later then sooner realized that she had said too much as the look in the children's eyes just got meaner.

"Daddy huh? Well since 'daddy' isn't here I say we take our frustration and loss out on YOU!" said the boy who had in his right hand a pretty sizable stick that with just enough force could do some pretty nasty damage to Shiori if aimed correctly.

The boy had quite a good idea where to aim his weapon at and it just so happened to be the half-demon girls head. The attack however, when unleashed on the poor half-demon bat girl never came as a cat like clawed hand grabbed the stick away from the little boy and hissed at him so loud it made the boy quiver in terror before running away making the other kids do the same. "Stupid kids and their arrogance. (turns to Shiori) You must be Shiori?" said the female voice sounding angry to sweet the moment the female figure turned to face the half-demon child.

"Y-yes. How did do...do you know my name?" said Shiori taking a step back before she was able to turned her head slightly to see the others that she knew so well.

"Hey Shiori long time no see. You remember Kilala don't you?" said Sango pointing to the bipedal half-demon looking fire cat that was in-between Shiori and the demon slayer.

"Sango! Then that must mean...," said Shiori as she saw the others give a cheerful wave at seeing them and then she saw the others that she didn't recognize.

"Yep! We are all here and with few extra's that joined up with us along the way," said a happy Shippo who was glad that Shiori remembered them all.

"Please I do not have time for this where is my brother? Where is Inuyasha?" said the tallest of the group that when Shiori looked at noticed a certain resemblance to Inuyasha and the realization of what the man had just said hit her hard in the head.

"Well you're just 'Mr. Straight to the Point' Sesshomorru," said Kilala as she frowning at the demon lord who merely frowned slightly at her insulting words as he would not take such things from someone who would love a half-demon like his brother lightly.

Before Sesshomorru could retaliate at all though Shiori spoke nervously to the group as she didn't want to see anymore confrontations today. "I...I don't know. Dad...daddy went off some place to...to be alone because...because of what...happened earlier. Daddy was as well as looked...very upset with...himself when he...walked away," said Shiori as she was almost in tears sniffing them back as she remembered the look on Inuyasha face as she could see the drying blood that was their from his self inflicting wounds that he gave when remembering something truly awful from his past.

'Daddy!' thought everyone as they were surprised as to what Shiori had just said and that she called Inuyasha her 'daddy' of all things.

"Shiori sweetie what happened that involved Inuyasha and you that would create all of this to happen?" said Kilala in sweet cat like voice that almost sounded to the others like that of a loving mother as Shiori told them everything that happened since the lake.

(Back with Inuyasha)

"I see. Well Master Inuyasha I can understand your predicament now, but as to how to fix it I most certainly do not," said Myoga as he had just been told everything leading up to this moment in time with Inuyasha back at the last village they were at leading up to his brief encounter with Kanna and now with the problem of changing back to his original form.

"**_Surely there must be some way to change back! How did my ancestors do it? Surely they couldn't have know how when they ruled back so long ago?"_** said Inuyasha as he found Myoga's for once lack of knowledge... most taxing on his patience mentally.

"Hmm...maybe there is my Lord. There is a legend among the more prestige families like your own Inuyasha that knew the secret involving the transformation. The key I believe they said lies within your own mind and the will of the said demon rather then desire to become the human looking form you want. You must look deep inside yourself master Inuyasha and take back what you feel you have lost within you. Only by dong that will you have earned the right to transform back and forth between them as you see fit," said Myoga trying to help his lord anyway he could given the circumstances.

"**_I will give it a shot Myoga thank you for your advice. Now leave me to my attempt at having my human looking form again," _**said Inuyasha who saw the flea bow and once more jump on the crow demons body before the bird flew off.

As the bird flew to its unknown destination Inuyasha looked around to see if anyone was still around before he closed his eyes and focused his mind. He didn't want to be attacked during this attempt as he went deep into it to search for the answers he was seeking. **_'I have to focus my will to achieve my human looking form. It is the only way. The only way I can be looked at and the only way I can be loved,' _**thought Inuyasha as he went deeper not knowing what he would find there only that he wished it be what he thought it would be.

(Back at the village-Some 45minutes later)

Shiori had told the group everything from her the village being attacked, to her mother's death, then to Inuyasha finding her, raising her, becoming her new father, then everything that happened between Kaede, and then what happened recently with the confrontation with Inuyasha and Kanna and little girls condition. "So Kanna left Naraku in hopes of serving Inuyasha and since she is not tied down to Naraku like Kagura apparently is she is most likely a target now by Naraku," said Miroku who sat on a small boulder to rest his tired legs.

"I say we kill her. It could be a trap for all we know and she is still working for Naraku trying to get close to Inuyasha. Besides she could turn at anytime she wants. She may have to have a rosary on her neck," said Kagome receiving glares when "rosary" was said as it was something Inuyasha would have hated to have heard.

"I hate to say this, but Kagome may be right. We have no way of knowing that Kanna is still working for Naraku. She may have to have a...well one of THOSE around her neck," said Sango before noticing the horror filled look on Shiori's face.

"NO! Daddy wouldn't want you to and neither do I. You didn't see Kanna after the battle she was on the verge of dying. Daddy could have killed her easily, but he didn't in that time Kanna said she was sorry for everything. Daddy saw something that made him not want to kill Kanna. Don't you dare do that Kanna or I'll tell him what you said," said an angry and on the verge of tears Shiori as she ran into the healing hut after she picked up the broken pieces of glass that belong to Kanna that were wrapped in cloth to give Kanna her mirror pieces.

"I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want to have 'daddy' upset at us right now and I wouldn't want that. If we _do_ decide to do this to Kanna much less try to kill her Inuyasha may be less then pleased by our actions and decide to become hostile," said Miroku who knew fully well that awesome power they had felt earlier was from Inuyasha and it was something that had made all of them fear for their lives when arriving here.

"Maybe we should just see Kanna and see how she is doing? From Shiori's description of her she can't really do anything except breath and even that is hard for her to do," said a curious Shippo wanting to see just how badly Naraku's incarnation was hurt.

"Yes. I to wish to see Kanna and to see what Inuyasha sees in her that he would spare her life in a rage filled state," said Kikyo as she and the others head to see Kanna.

Well almost everyone. "You guys go on ahead I'm going to try and find Kaede and speak with her about some things," said Kagome as she walked off to a different path to find the old one eyed priestess.

"You mean you are going to ask Kaede to create two rosaries for you to use for your own purposes. With one of the rosaries being used for Inuyasha and the other one s to be used for Kanna," said Sango under her breath, but she knew that Sesshomorru, Kilala, and of course Shippo heard her while Kikyo was probably thinking what she was about Kagome and her intentions toward the two.

When the group entered the room they realized that Shiori's description of Kanna's now injured body of an appearance did not do the poor girl justice. Even worse was when the half-demon girl Shiori saw them enter she attempted to use herself as a shield for the poor Kanna in case they had planned to put a rosary on or even kill her. "I said for you to leave Kanna alone you big meanies! If you don't you'll have to go through me to do so," said Shiori with defiant eyes that dared any and all comers to get past her while Kanna's one eye was open with sheer horror at the fact that her former enemies were here to end her life in her condition.

"It seems Inuyasha's attitude has rubbed off on you Shiori. We are not here to kill Kanna or anything else like what you would imagine. We just wanted to see her and possibly help her recover," said Kilala shocking both Shiori and Kanna who never thought they would hear those words from the group.

"I...I don't believe you. You're lying," said Shiori still defiant, but unsure of herself with her hands now wavering as the cat demon on two legs did seem sincere with her words.

"We trust Inuyasha with the decision he made in sparing Kanna's life because if he didn't believe her then she would be currently alive regardless of the condition she is in," said Kikyo smiling a warm smile at Shiori causing her arms to lower slightly.

"You mean it. You won't kill Kanna or put a rosary around her neck like what happened with Inuyasha?" said Shiori making the others in front of her flinching at the two words "rosary" and "Inuyasha" in the same sentence stream.

"No Shiori won't do either of the two mentioned. If Inuyasha trusts Kanna then so will the rest of us as we trust Inuyasha's judgment in this matter," said Sango patting the little girls head who finally put her arms down and let the group walk closer to Kanna to look and further inspect her condition.

Realizing this was an awkward place to be for someone of her age and wishing to be with Inuyasha where ever he may be at the moment Rin snuck out of the room undetected by everyone. This included Sesshomorru, which further proved to her that the Demon Lord of the Western Lands didn't really care about her in anyway or he would have detected her movement outright and if he did, but didn't try to stop her meant he didn't care about her plain and simple. 'Rin has to find Inuyasha. If Shiori can be her daddy then he can be mine! Rin just have to ask him first. Rin wonder's where he is?' thought Rin, but no later then her fourth step she was knocked to her right by a huge force of wind and voice to her left sending her as she screamed hard against a nearby tree knocking her out.

The group had heard Rin's scream and came running out to see a knocked out Rin to their right and a proud smirking Kagura the Wind Sorceress to their left. "Why hello everyone I bet you're all surprised to see me again so soon right?" said Kagura evilly drawing her fan back for another attack

(Back to Inuyasha Now Inside His Mind)

Inuyasha had very acute hearing for one with ears as big as his and being a dog demon was just an added bonus to the one of several senses. Had he not been so deep into his own inner mind to find himself he would have heard Rin's recognizable scream and come running. As it stood he was walking in a form he couldn't see or even feel for that matter through his mind trying to find the secret of his transformation back to his old form. "I'm beginning to think that Myoga was pulling my leg. Damn that flea when I see him again I'm going to tear him a new pointy nose," said Inuyasha only to stop walking when he saw something or rather someone in front of him he never thought he would see again.

"Hello son. You've grown," said the tall silver haired man wearing something similar to Sesshomorru except it had more armor around the legs and arms then his brother while his face was somewhere between Inuyasha's and Sesshomorru's.

"D...dad!" said Inuyasha who couldn't believe who he was seeing in front of him was none other then his own father.

(A/N: BUM BUM BUMMMMMMMMMMM! Who were you expecting to show up in his head Freddy Crougar? Keep on reading you monkeys!)

"What? Can't a father of his half-demon son pop by for a visit?" said Inuyasha's father before giving him a hug.

"No its not that it's just...I'm here to find away back to what I once was," said Inuyasha all the while barely believing his own father was speaking to him in his mind.

The late Demon Lord of the Western Lands looked at his youngest son and smiled before wrapping an arm over the boy's shoulder. "Look no further my boy for I am here for such a purpose," said the man as he walked with his son to further explain the details of such a transformation to his unbelieving son.

"Okay so spill it how did you transform back and fourth through such a process without losing control?" said Inuyasha getting impatient like his old self causing his father to start laughing as he like this about his son.

"The transformation is actually quite simple my boy though it was not always so as most demons at the time have no desire to even look remotely human as they believed it was entirely beneath them. However, the majority of demons that came later realized that they had to adapt to live so we found that the change could only be mastered and controlled if we had someone or the memory of someone we truly loved in our hearts. This helped us change back to which ever form we wanted when we needed it and was actually how humans fell in love with us later on," said Inuyasha's father laughing a little at the last part with amusement.

"It's not that easy dad as I have no one in my heart o such a level that can trigger such a thing," Inuyasha as he slouch his shoulders and sighed in his current unknown form he was walking in.

"You're joking right? Did that attack by that crazy wind bitch throw your head for a loop or is it your demon blood that's doing this to you. Damn it Inuyasha! You truly are one messed up son of mine. What about Shiori who loves you as if you were her own father reborn into this world. That demon slayer who cares for you more then you know. The undead priestess still has a candle lit in her heart for you that will never burn out as it is a flame of your love for her. The feline demon cat you call Kilala well if they love is blind then you are as well. AND if you still can't see that after now then you might as well be depth and dumb too for that matter. Not to mention Shippo who is the boy you would no doubt want for a son as well as girls like Rin and Kanna for daughters like Shiori. I mean you have one big freaking family right in front of you and you can't see any of it due to your own fears. You want go back to before to you old self right? Then you have to get rid of your fears and just focus on your family that you have created and put them deep in your heart and will the power they give off as a whole to change you back. If you can't do that...then your not the son I hoped you would become in my absence," said a very emotional ex-demon lord of a father.

"You're right father. I have been afraid of many things, but no more. Thank you...for the knowledge you have given me," said Inuyasha who didn't know what else to do.

"The knowledge was already there my son. I just showed you the path to walk down to learn it. All you had to do was take the next step forward," said Inuyasha father giving his son a mock salute of sorts (that Inuyasha felt he probably would have done) before fading away in a form of harmless red smoke.

"Now to do what dad said I should do...take the next step forward down the path in front of me," said Inuyasha as he focused his mind once more and called forth all those close to him to his heart filling him with something he had long forgotten in his current mental state.

(Outside Inuyasha's mind)

Inuyasha in his demonic state rose from the ground and let out a great roar as he mentally commanded his body to respond to his will to change back into his human state. His aura of demonic power went through the roof as he seemed to glow in it as the process started to change him **_'YES! I CAN FEEL THE CHANGE IN ME AND ITS MAKING ME EVEN STRONGER THEN BEFORE,'_** thought Inuyasha as his beast like form started to shrink down as he readjusted his body to be on its hind legs so when it was complete he would be standing like he did in human form.

As he transformed into his human looking form like state Inuyasha couldn't help, but unleash one final demonic roar turned howl from deep within himself. He didn't know why he did it other then the fact that he felt needed to do it. To let both the heavens and the hells know he was alive, kicking, and soon be ready to kill all that were his enemies. Completely unaware that in the village those he knew and those he did not all around the land froze for a single moment as their hearts filled with terror as to what living creature could have caused such a great and powerful noise to be produced.

(Kaede's Village-Moments Earlier)

Kagura had taken the use of the element of surprise to her advantage immediately and had nearly beaten almost every single one of the jewel shard hunters. Kaede and the girl Kagome had appeared shortly after disposing of the others, but without her precious tool that was Inuyasha protecting her it was easy as 1, 2, and 3. The old priestess known as Kaede who was behind her had snuck into the hut to take Kanna while Kagome fought her. Not being as fast as she obviously used to be Kaede was knocked down in a quick one hit K.O attack after she had taken care of Kikyo's reincarnation. It was then Kagura heard the roar now turned howl coming don near the river area she had spotted form the air before she had landed some time ago making her pause mid-stride towards Kanna was in feeling the ever growing power of the transformed half-demon. 'No. Its not possible? He cannot possibly be getting stronger and yet...here is this power I feel coming from him telling me he is!' thought Kagura though she wasn't the only one to feel it either as the others while on the ground weakened or trying to stand felt Inuyasha's power grow making their eyes widen in shock.

Deciding to hurry before Inuyasha came back and saw what she had done Kagura went to were Kanna lay on the ground in bandages still holding her broken mirror. All the while Kanna looking back at her with fear on the once emotionless face of the girl finding it almost pathetic that this girl had freedom and now was unable to enjoy it all because she decided NOW to betray Naraku. "Don't take this too personal Kanna as by killing you I will win my freedom in an agreement from Naraku as he has no use for weaklings like you," said Kagura opening and closing her fan pondering how to kill the poor mirror girl in this condition as there was always the conventional slow painful way or the quick and painless though Kanna's current condition neither one really mattered.

"I...am not...weak. You are for...for agreeing to...to such a de...deal," said Kanna as she clutched her mirror tighter whether out of fear or determination she didn't know.

"Fool. When I'm done with you I'll be free and you will a rotting corpse of an incarnated body like all the other before you," said Kagura in an angry voice who figure that by this point the optional method of quick and painless was out of the question.

"Then kill...kill me to...to prove me...wrong Kagura. However, it...it will...be I... I who is truly...truly free between...between the...the two of...us," said Kanna though she found her voice could not let her speak any more as it was taxed out.

"As you wish," said Kagura as she raised her hand to deliver the lethal blow needed to kill a currently crippled Kanna and send her to the next world.

The attack however never came to pass as a powerful demon empowered red blur came out of nowhere slicing Kagura's hand clean off at the wrist while getting some of her face in the process. "This is all you can do Kagura? Blow wind? You are a joke if this is it," said the tall shirtless and muscled figure.

At the same time Kagura noticed the figure had what appeared to be white hair all over his upper body making it look like he was wearing some sort of armor. It fur went all the way down to the waist before she saw red fire rat pants that made Kagura realize just who this person was. "Y-you are In-Inuyasha!" said Kagura as she took several steps back too afraid to do anything else

"The one and only. Go back to your master and tell him...the next time we meet I will take the sacred jewel shard from his body and the head that goes with it," said Inuyasha smiling facing all of them showing his face was more chiseled and mature looking at them all with golden amber eyes that were surrounded by a circle of what could only be described as the purest color of blood red ever seen...and it scared the hell our of Kagura.

"Wha-what are you?" said Kagura who found herself feeling like she were staring at death itself hen she looked into his unholy eyes.

"I told you before at the Kagura...I am your DEATH!" said Inuyasha as he made a loud cracking of his clawed hand all the while smiling a psychotic smile that would have made even the devil proud of to wish to call his son.

(A/N: Sorry this took so long my job was getting in the way among other things and I felt I needed a little break from everything. Plus I got Hitman: Blood Money for PS2 (yes I m old enough to play it) and I have been playing yesterday which actually (somehow I'm not sure) gave me temporary writer's block so I couldn't complete this chapter till today. You like? Sorry it doesn't go any further, but I figured the next chapter would suffice for a much better take on everything. Also I need your help with some plot ideas as I am at a loss (yes it can happen to anyone...even me) so I could use a little bit of...(what's the word I am looking for...) oh yeah! I need writer's support from you. You know like suggestions, comments, opinions, etc. Stuff I get in your reviews. Signed, anonymous, PM's (personal messages) are welcome. See at the next one!)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Enter the Unwelcome Wolf

(Previously in Chapter 9)

"As you wish," said Kagura as she raised her hand to deliver the lethal blow needed to kill a currently crippled Kanna and send her to the next world.

The attack however never came to pass as a powerful demon empowered red blur came out of nowhere slicing Kagura's hand clean off at the wrist while getting some of her face in the process. "This is all you can do Kagura? Blow wind? You are a joke if this is it," said the tall shirtless and muscled figure.

At the same time Kagura noticed the figure had what appeared to be white hair all over his upper body making it look like he was wearing some sort of armor. It fur went all the way down to the waist before she saw red fire rat pants that made Kagura realize just who this person was. "Y-you are In-Inuyasha!" said Kagura as she took several steps back too afraid to do anything else.

"The one and only. Go back to your master and tell him...the next time we meet I will take the sacred jewel shard from his body and the head that goes with it," said Inuyasha smiling facing all of them showing his face was more chiseled and mature looking at them all with golden amber eyes that were surrounded by a circle of what could only be described as the purest color of blood red ever seen...and it scared the hell our of Kagura.

"Wha-what are you?" said Kagura who found herself feeling like she were staring at death itself hen she looked into his unholy eyes.

"I told you before at the Kagura...I am your DEATH!" said Inuyasha as he made a loud cracking of his clawed hand all the while smiling a psychotic smile that would have made even the devil proud of to wish to call his son.

(And now on with Chapter 10)

Kagura took a step back from Inuyasha or at least tried to as Kagura found that her feet refused to move out of pure fear at the enemy she was seeing. "Any last requests?" said Inuyasha while he cracked his right clawed hand making the sickening noise in front of her making her wince every time he did it.

Kagura realized she got herself in something much worse then she had bargained for as to the deal she had made with Naraku in concerns to her freedom. It then dawned on her that this was Naraku's plan from the start in regards to the deal as the spider had hoped that while she kill Kanna as per the agreement of the deal Naraku had also hoped that a rage filled Inuyasha would come at her and kill her body making the heart useless whether Naraku had it in his hands or Kagura herself. 'That snake of a spider demon! I'LL KILL HIM FOR THIS!' thought Kagura as she yelled the last part in her in her.

"Well? SPEAK!" said Inuyasha snapping Kagura out of her own angry thoughts only to focus back on the dog demon terror in front of her whose tail was moving back and forth behind him almost in a violent motion.

By this point Kagura had regained just enough composure to speak to Inuyasha if only to sound like a helpless child in his eyes and ears. "P-please Inuyasha...I...I beg of you to show mercy. I-I was only following orders," said Kagura slightly lying and hoping that the enemy in front of her didn't catch it.

However to her dismay he did. "Naraku's orders huh? Sounds like a lie that is half a truth and we all know those are the blackest of lies. I want the truth NOW as I find your lack of intelligence to be most...taxing on my mental restraints on killing you right now," said Inuyasha cracking his left hand to prove a solid point as he was about 10 seconds away from showing her just what he could do in his new form.

"Alright! Naraku and I made a deal with my freedom being the prize should I win the in our deal," said Kagura with fear ever present in her eyes.

"What sort of deal? Be specific!" said Inuyasha his demon aura showing slightly in front of her and the others making them all wary of Inuyasha at the moment.

"H-he said if I killed Kanna and brought him her head I could get my heart from him and be free from his cruel control," said Kagura finding it was no use lying to Inuyasha.

"I see. Fool! You fell for his trap hook, line, and sinker all because of your foolish belief that you would be able to free yourself by killing Kanna. What make you think I would let you get that far?" said Inuyasha snarling as he flashed his fanged demon teeth ready bite her flesh clean off.

"I realize that now. Please spare me so I may leave in shame and...," said Kagura only to become silent as she felt pain in her side and as she looked down she saw that Inuyasha's right hand and half his arm were inside her left side all the while he was smiled an evil smile at her as the hand inside of her glowed unknowingly to her and the others (except for Inuyasha) red.

"I am getting sick and tired of your sick of your whining! I'll let you live Kagura only to know that this wound will always hurt even when healed as to remind you that I had your life in my hands not once, but _twice_ and I spared you? Why? Because as much as I would like to kill you here and now I have to take care of other matters around me like my little family you knocked out. Considering you didn't kill any of them went a LONG way in me sparring your miserable whining life," said Inuyasha who after speaking in such a eerie tone removed his now blood covered arm from her body letting the blood drip on the ground off of his limb.

Kagura clutched her side in pain and found that she was so shocked and terrified that she could even scream though it was probably for the best as she took to the air with the help of her feather. 'Such power! I can see why Naraku wanted to manipulate him. But it's not possible now nor can I or anyone it seems for that matter kill him. I must get back to the castle and report my findings to Naraku,' thought Kagura as soon out of sight.

'Now that the whiny wind bitch is out of the way I need to go attend to far more pressing issues in regards to my family,' thought Inuyasha turning his head from the sky to the others who were a little worse for wear in his opinion.

He decided to tend to Kanna first as she no doubt reopened and worsened her wounds due to the impact of the ground. "M-master...Inuyasha...I...I...," said Kanna only to be totally silenced in shock the said half-demon who "shushed" her before placing a hand on her stomach trying to sense any problems with Kanna.

"Kanna. Did you think I would let you die like this? Alone?" said Inuyasha finding that some of the smaller wounds had be slightly reopened by the fall, but fortunately the much bigger ones had stayed closed from the healing Kaede and Shiori had done to her body from the wounds that he himself had inflicted upon the poor girl.

"Yes," said Kanna as she dared not speak another word out of fear of being killed by the mighty half-demon only to find herself surprised that Inuyasha smiled at her with a kind smile of sorts.

"Kanna you poor sweet little girl. As long as I'm around neither you or the others that I care about will ever be alone," said Inuyasha as he kissed her forehead before channeling his demonic power in Kanna healing her more severe wounds.

After a moment Kanna was able to stand under the watchful eye of Inuyasha before she dropped her mirror and hugged Inuyasha. Kanna had tears of joy falling out of her doll like eyes for the first time in a long time as she embraced Inuyasha in the hug she was giving him. "Thank you master. I promise to do all I can to make you happy," said Kanna as she let go of the hug to see his matured face with the violet stripes on each cheek that almost looked like war paint to her or marking that indicated he went though a right of passage of sorts.

"You don't have to call me master Kanna as it makes me feel old. Just call me Inuyasha," said Inuyasha as he patted her head before standing up to his full height that was possibly two or three inches shorter then Sesshomorru.

"Of course mast...I mean yes Inuyasha," said Kanna as she followed the half-demon to the others in order to help heal them and help their wounds as they were now unconscious though Inuyasha did most of the work while she watched.

(Moments Later)

When the healing or patching up of everyone was done and the group now moved to a different house for medical treatment slowly entered full consciousness. The first thing that everyone heard was a young half-demon outside running towards a much taller one whom they saw had silver hair, with white fur on the upper body, and a long white tail swaying gracefully behind him. "Daddy! Daddy! I was so scared when that really mean lady came and tried to hurt everyone. I thought she was going to hurt Kanna and then I saw you arrive before I fell into unconsciousness," said Shiori nearly crying she ran up and hugged her surrogate father with all her strength.

"Its okay Shiori daddy's here and no mean lady or any other bad person is going to harm you, Kanna, or anyone I care about. Now let's go see the others shall we," said Inuyasha picking Shiori up and putting her on his now broad left shoulder with the use of his tail that Shiori found was just as soft as the fur she felt on his chest when she hugged him.

When he walked into the large house he saw the group as he had left it as he saw their shocked expressions of his appearance. Kanna of course was the exception to the group as she had been in charge of watching over them as she tended to fix her broken mirror. She had seen Shiori be the first to awaken and possibly being responsible for awakening the others when she ran out of the house calling for Inuyasha or "daddy" as she called him. She had just completed it when he entered the room and walked up to him bowing. "Everyone is up Inuyasha," said Kanna as she gestured her hand to everyone in the room slightly surprised to see Inuyasha and disturbed to see Kanna in the same room as them.

Inuyasha surveyed the room seeing how everyone was doing and gave a smirk as he saw their still shocked faces. From Sesshomorru's all the way to...he frowned as he stared at the newcomer wearing Sango's traveling kimono and then at the rest of everyone once more. He soon discovered that Kilala was not among them yet at the same time her scent was, more on the strange cat demon a few feet in front of him on the right. He had been so concerned for all of their well being he had not considered who the newcomer was or where Kilala had been till now when everything had finally slowed down to a near stand still. "You! Who are you and where is Kilala?" said Inuyasha staring at the cat demon woman in a serious voice as he was in no mood to play games.

Kilala herself was surprised that Inuyasha would say such a thing and not realize that she was Kilala in a third form. Then she remembered that Inuyasha was still missing before she had transformed from the drink the shaman Omen made for her and did not see her in this state till now. "Inuyasha it's me! I am Kilala," said Kilala in a sweet cat demon as she got up and walked over to Inuyasha who now shocked by this news just stared at her in almost sheer disbelief.

"What? How? When?" said Inuyasha with his disbelief in his voice clear as he took a step forward and looked into her eyes to find those same cat demon eyes he had known in the past looking back at him only in a body more human looking, in a well nice kimono, and with one hell of nice figure behind it.

Kilala explained everything about the transformation and how it happened through Omen while the others had slept that night. "So we followed your trail and then the power surge you gave off here where we found Shiori and then Kanna all bandaged up. To be honest the fact that she is still here surprises me a little," said Kilala as it was her turn to look him up and down as she remembered how she felt herself being healed by a strange yet familiar foreign power enter her system healing her body.

Now that she saw Inuyasha in this new form she wasn't surprised anymore by it as it had to have been clearly his. When she just looked at his face she felt she was in the presence of a great warrior almost immediately and when she looked further down she had to (with great difficulty) hold back a blush when she came to him upper and middle body. Kilala could now clearly see even with all the fur on him that his muscles were filled to the top with a form of raw power that couldn't be explained in anyway possible. 'Mental note to self: Get Inuyasha alone later and let our demon instincts take over from there,' thought Kilala as some naughty thoughts of her and Inuyasha together away from the others soon popped into her head almost breaking her concentration in stopping the creeping blush that had now REALLY wanted to come out on her feline face.

"Kanna has proven to me she is trustworthy from what I learned from Kagura and from the fact that Kanna didn't kill you all while you were unconscious while I was outside," said Inuyasha patting Kanna on the head with his right hand all the while making the little girl fidget slightly, but noticeably in front of everyone.

"Inuyasha you can't be serious? Kanna is an incarnation of Naraku. I order you to kill her," said Kagome furiously forgetting the rosary around his neck was gone.

"You? Order me? Have you lost your mind Kagome or are you just plain stupid?" said Inuyasha scowling at the reincarnation of Kikyo while Kanna grabbed Inuyasha's leg out of fear since she didn't have her mirror in hand to protect herself.

"SIT BOY!" yelled Kagome only to find that Inuyasha had not fallen down on the ground as she wanted and then remembered that Kikyo had destroyed the rosary after removing it from Inuyasha, which was why she had gone to see Kaede.

"You were saying?" said Inuyasha with a sneer of a smile as he pointed to his neck area reminding her that he no longer had the rosary around him.

Before Kagome could respond a gust of wind made by a miniature tornado could be felt blowing outside the wooden home. "Hey Kagome are you all right?" said a voice that they had all recognized as Koga of the Wolf Demon Tribe.

"Koga? In here!" said Kagome smiling now while she mentally sneered at Inuyasha whom he knew couldn't hide Kanna form the wolf with her scent being everywhere.

Koga entered the house to find Kagome and the others patched up and looking like they had been in a fight with a super powerful demon. "Whoa! What happened to you guys and where is the mutt? I thought he was supposed to protect you guys?" said Koga with a smirk not sensing the masked presence of Shiori, Kanna, and Inuyasha in the corner to the left of the door.

"Koga Inuyasha is...," said Kagome, but was interrupted by a voice behind Koga making the wolf demon almost jump out of his fur.

"Right behind you," said Inuyasha smiling at the slightly frightened wolf demon who had turned around to get a better look at Inuyasha.

"In-Inuyasha? Is that you?" said Koga who felt himself being slightly taken back by the sheer intimidating power Inuyasha was releasing from himself and he wasn't even trying to be as such...or was he?

"You were expecting someone else?" said Inuyasha smiling seeing the wolf take a small, but noticeable step back from his presence.

"Koga! Kanna is here with Inuyasha," said Kagome suddenly trying to get Koga's now undivided attention back to the task at hand.

"What? Where is she?" said Koga who smelled around frantically for Kanna's scent only to find it right behind Inuyasha's leg and it was then he heard Inuyasha growl at him.

"Don't even think about hurting her. She betrayed Naraku and is seeking my protection, which I am happy to give," said Inuyasha cracking his hands ready for combat.

"Have you gone crazy mutt? She's an incarnation of Naraku's like Kagura. She has to die!" said Koga snarling much like a wolf flexing his claws ready to attack Inuyasha much to the secret delight of Kagome as she and the others watch how this all played out.

"You are a fool Koga to think I would let you get that close to Kanna for such a thing. If you so much as even spit in her direction much less try to kill her...**I am going to crush you (pauses) and throw your ashes into the wind!**" said Inuyasha as his voice became noticeably darker after he had paused in his speech as his eyes blazed with an intense fire that none of them had ever witnessed before as demon aura rose at first like steam of his body before releasing itself in a fluent wave of energy.

By then Shiori was put down next to Kanna by Inuyasha tail and Inuyasha took a huge step forward maneuvering his body ever so slightly so he would shield the children from the enemy in front of them. "Okay you two stay with me okay its all right," said Kilala as she back the two children up next to her after she had secretly maneuvered herself away from Inuyasha to he little girls he was shielding to provide them extra support.

By this point everyone with the exception of Koga was pressing away from the warriors and more towards the wall. "Heh I'll spit on her as much as I want if I want to. Especially after I have the pleasure of KILLING HER FIRST!" said Koga who was confident that with two jewel shards in his legs he could outdo Inuyasha easily and with Kagome giving the "sit" commands he felt he could mop the floor with the half-demon.

His expectations of victory were destroyed when he attacked as Inuyasha caught his fist and the followed leg attack at his mid-section. It was if they were nothing to him as he had blocked the two attacks without any flinching or showing even the smallest hint of emotion in the process. "If you had about 50 jewel shards in your body I may actually have a fight on my hands, but with only two...I don't even feel the impact from these," said Inuyasha before pulling Koga forward kneeing the demon wolf in the ribs and then when Koga's muscles that were his caught limbs weakened Inuyasha let go of the leg and proceed to spin around and launch Koga out the door into the outside.

Had Koga not been a demon with sacred jewel shards in his legs he probably wouldn't have caught his fall and landed on his feet...barely. "What...what the hell? How are you able to fight me as if I am nothing?" said Koga as he was shocked, embarrassed, and above else angry with all three indicators of how he felt in his voice.

Inuyasha appeared seconds after Koga had spoken with a smile on his face as if this was the simplest thing in the world to understand. "Simple you wolf cub. It is because you are nothing. I can easily crush you and all I would need is one claw from my hand...nothing else," said Inuyasha as he disappeared and then reappeared behind Koga smashing his fist into the wolf's back making Koga fall to his knees in pain.

"Bas...bastard!" said Koga as his legs were numb from the attack while the rest of him registered the pain from the impact.

"Coming from someone like you...I'll take that as a compliment wolf boy," said Inuyasha walking back to the house to the others not stopping to look back even after Kagome ran out of the wooden home to Koga's side.

"Koga! Are you all right?" said Kagome before looking back at Inuyasha glaring at him for hurting Koga.

"Give me an hour or two and I will be," said Koga as he found it still difficult to move the lower half of his body.

Inuyasha ignored them as he reentered the house looking at the others as they slowly got up to meet him. "I take it she went to see you about another rosary Kaede?" said Inuyasha his voice serious as was his face in the concerns he had for this sensitive matter.

"Yes Inuyasha she did. Ye was quite surprised at her for wanting another one made not just for you, but for Kanna as well. Ye still remember it right before Kagura came and attacked everyone," said Kaede as she remembered her brief encounter with her sister's reincarnation.

(Flashback)

"Kaede! Can I talk to you for a moment?" said Kagome who was running to catch up to the elderly priestess tending to the other villagers.

"Of course child ye old priestess has been waiting for you since Inuyasha returned here," said Kaede after finishing her inspection on a slightly wounded villager from Inuyasha's rage enduring destruction.

'I figured that much from the destruction he no doubt caused in his giant demon form,' thought Kagome as she looked around a little seeing some people still wounded while others were mourning the recently deceased.

"What is it you wished to speak about my child?" said Kaede though at the moment she had her suspicions and assumptions about where this conversation was headed.

"Kikyo freed Inuyasha from the subjugation rosary and destroyed Kaede. I need you to make another one if not two more of them that are much more powerful and if necessary more painful when used," said Kagome getting straight to the point of the subject.

"Two? Who would the other one be unless I assume you already know about Kanna?" said Kaede who had already decided to not make another rosary to put on Inuyasha and even if she would it would be of tremendous size to make.

"I do. I want you to make one for her as well. I want her under my control and not under Inuyasha's as she currently is despite her condition. I don't trust the half-demon anymore now then I can 'sit' him or Kanna at the moment," said Kagome with a distinct case of venom in her voice that would have made a snake proud.

"Child ye am slightly surprised at you. Ye would have thought that after all Inuyasha has done for you and the others all this time you would have considered removing the rosary yourself somewhere down the road of life. Preferably sooner then later I might add. But now you want me to make another one for Inuyasha AND Kanna? Kagome you should know that I can't do that," said Kaede slightly shocked that Kagome would want another rosary on Inuyasha when the original Kikyo thought he should be free from such a thing.

"Can't or won't?" said Kagome seriously running in front of the old priestess and looking into her one good eye as if she were accusing her of something.

"Both yet neither at the same time. Inuyasha's current size makes it impossible to make a rosary of that magnitude. Even if ye even dares to put one on Kanna...ye shutter to think the power Inuyasha would unleash on me for doing something like that to the poor girl who only wants to be by Inuyasha's side. No Kagome ye can't and ye will not do it no matter what and you child better not try to make one for either of them or I will be forced to stop you myself. Ye may be old, but ye can still put up a good fight," said a serous sounding Kaede looking back at Kagome with her own eye with equal if not greater form of fierceness then the girl in front of her.

"Why do you protect them? One is Naraku's incarnation and the other is a deformed half-demon monster who can't even control himself from what I'm seeing here," said Kagome who could believe Kaede would not follow through with her request turned demand.

Kaede just scowled at Kagome as if she were one of Naraku's evil incarnations standing in front of her. "Reincarnation of my sister you are Kagome, but only in physical form in my eyes. I protect them because it is what is right not because of what YOU feel is right," said Kaede walking around Kagome and heading back to the medical hut where Kanna and Shiori were.

(End Flashback)

"I see. Kagome will have to be dealt with in a decisive manner," said Inuyasha growling at the thought of him or Kanna possibly having another rosary around his neck as some evil thoughts of what to do to Kagome for her treachery that seemed to be endless.

Miroku however, sensing these evil thoughts and hearing the growl from Inuyasha took it upon himself to intervene on Kagome's behalf. Granted Inuyasha's actions were justified were Kagome had to be punished, but doing it now would prove disastrous for the group as they still needed the girl. "Inuyasha if I may be so bold. I would like to suggest you wait till Naraku is defeated before dealing with Kagome in the appropriate manner that you deem worthy as punishment. As we are we will need at least another two days before we are ready to move out again," said Miroku who silently prayed to Buddha in all his holy glory that Inuyasha would not decide to retaliate for his suggestion.

Inuyasha looked at the monk with menacing eyes and would have said something harsh had it not been for the combined effort of both Shiori and Kanna. Each grabbed either an arm or a leg to calm him down. "No more violence for now daddy. Too much has already happened involving bloodshed. Kagome's punishment can wait," said Shiori as she stared into her father's eyes making his heart soften.

"Please Inuyasha. Do this for them, Shiori, and maybe...even me," said Kanna looking up from her hold on his arm up to the upper body of Inuyasha hoping he would listen to both of them.

"Very well. I will spare Kagome for now for you Shiori, you Kanna, and all the rest of you who wish me to. However, the instant she gets out of line I will not hesitate to split her vertically in half," said Inuyasha as his voice became serious meaning he would do what he said he would do.

Everyone nodded knowing they wouldn't want to get in the half-demon's path of nearly unforgiving vengeance. It was then that Sango got up and came over holding his sheathed sword in her arms and presented it to Inuyasha to take from her. "Here's your Tetsuigia Inuyasha. I held onto it should you need to have it should we have encountered you in your much larger demon form to reverse it," said Sango who found that after Inuyasha took the sword from her she couldn't stop the blush that crept up into her face as she continued to stare at his new features making her think along the lines of Kilala had earlier when feline cat demon had looked Inuyasha up and down before hand.

'Show off,' thought Kilala and Kikyo jealously at the same time as Inuyasha gave Sango at warm smile and kissed her on the forehead all the while making her face redder then a tomato.

'Lucky dog,' thought Miroku as he held back a laugh while Shippo had multiple question marks on his head again as to what was going on between Inuyasha and the female half of the jewel shard hunting group.

Sesshomorru could only scowl at the affection Inuyasha was getting and realized killing Inuyasha when the time presented itself would be more difficult then he had originally thought it would be. 'When this is over Inuyasha your head will be mounted on my wall,' thought Sesshomorru as he continued looking on at the affection in front of him.

(Naraku's Castle)

Naraku was less then pleased at Kagura's results in killing Kanna and even less at the fact that she had survived, had been wound, and was now telling him that Inuyasha had in fact in her own words "perfected" himself in creating a whole new Inuyasha. "Your lack of ability to complete objectives and fulfill your end of deals is most irritating!" said Naraku making his displeasure known to Kagura's still pained state.

"Inuyasha is too powerful to fight alone. Surely you have another reincarnation or plan to at your disposal that can kill him?" said Kagura as she winced for a second as the burning part of her ribs where Inuyasha hit her hard shot up again.

Naraku's face was unreadable as he was now thinking long and hard as he normally did before formulating a plan to kill his enemies in the most ruthless and horrible way ever imagined. It wasn't long before he did have an idea and he knew just who to carry it out for him whom he wouldn't even have to question when it came to loyalty. "You need not worry Kagura I have a plan, but for the moment it doesn't involve you. Leave me," said Naraku motioning her to get out of his sight.

Kagura bowed slightly causing her more pain then she wanted as she turned and left the room limping away with her barely if at all healing wound. After she left Naraku looked to his right and from the shadows a boy in a demon slayer's uniform with mask appeared from the shadows with glazed over eyes. "You called master Naraku?" said the muffled voice of the young demon slaying boy.

"Yes Kohaku. I need you to go where the harpy bird demons were and move them to a much better location to start the process of an accelerated breeding program. I want an army of faster, stronger, and more powerful harpy demons. Don't fail me Kohaku," said Naraku pointing a warning finger at the boy.

"When have I ever failed you master?" said Kohaku as he bowed respectfully to Naraku before he left without another word out of his mouth and faded back into the shadows to set out to complete the task set before him.

(A/N: Hi everybody! (HI VFSNAKE!) Okay everyone it took some doing, but after going to work for 5 hours a day for 4 days a week, drinking caffeine drinks, and listening to bits of anime music videos from involving Aerosmith's Dream On, Metallica's Wolf of Man, and Rob Zombie's Super Beast I made this chapter come to life. Was it any good? Was it bad? (if it is I'm sorry). Let me know. I really need reviews and advice to keep this going. I have an idea how I want to proceed, but I'm not sure. Let me know how I should as I'm curious to know what you are all thinking. Thanks! To those who reviewed.)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Insurrection of a Wolf, a Demon Lord, and a Girl

For the next few days Kaede and the others (with the exception of Koga, Kagome and of course Sesshomorru) did what they could to help the village get back on their feet. When it came to bringing in the heavy supplies like large wooden logs or anything wood related from nearby trees Inuyasha showed them his newly increased demon enhanced strength by caring extremely heavy loads without breaking a sweat. Much to the delight as well as slight disappointment of Kikyo, Sango, and Kilala who watched him put his new skills to the test. 'Must...have...later,' thought the three ladies as Inuyasha lifted two ten foot long wooden logs up into each arm and walked towards his destination for the heavy (though not for him) load that he was currently holding.

Kanna spent her time fixing her mirror as putting it together was like a jigsaw puzzle with pieces that had to go just right in the spot. If they didn't the mirror would be no good to her as it needed to be as if it had never been broken to begin with. Shiori had immediately offered her assistance as well feeling that having a second pair of perceptive eyes would help so the mirror would be prefect. While this was all going on in the village Kagome, along with Koga, and surprisingly a slightly irritated Sesshomorru were having a secret meeting concerning a certain half-demon by the well. "I guess it's safe to say no one here likes what has happened in concerns to Inuyasha. I mean seeing how he has achieved a power any half-demon would dream of having much less controlling in his possession," said Koga who didn't need to be a genius to know what he had experienced was far beyond just about anything he had ever seen in Inuyasha or anyone else.

"Yes as I find it is most disturbing that Inuyasha wields a power that surpasses even me and the fact that he is a half-demon defies the laws that nature has set. Especially when it comes to laws involving such things as this. Inuyasha has become stronger then his full blooded demon superiors like myself and as such things require that he be punished by death in such matters," said Sesshomorru who found this meeting though useful a waste of his time as he felt that he didn't need these two to kill Inuyasha.

"Let's save that for later as I want him back under my control with another rosary before Naraku is found and killed. After this journey involving the death of Naraku and lets not forget of course the completing the sacred jewel he is all yours Sesshomorru. The tricky part of all of this is to make a new rosary. One that is more powerful then the one Kaede used even though Kikyo originally created it Kaede was the only one who knew how her older sister Kikyo created the activation spell on the rosary when it was being prepared. Meaning in other words I can't create a new one unless I know what was done to make the rosary able to subjugate someone into submission," said Kagome leaning back against the well with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"Didn't Kaede or Kikyo for that matter have a journal or diary of sorts that held this type of information to use for future reference later?" said Koga as he sat down with his back leaning against a nearby tree sitting cross legged like his arms that followed after.

"If either of them did they are not going to tell me for obvious reasons. They have at the very least possibly destroyed such records of it or there most likely hiding it from me out of fear I'll use it since I've made my intentions known," said Kagome with her anger at the situation being clearly known.

"So what you are saying is that in theory you could possibly make a rosary however, it just it may be too weak or unstable to make Inuyasha submit to you. (Pauses) I'm leaving then seeing how this entire meeting in itself is a waste of my time and I have better things to do then listen to half made schemes involving Inuyasha's pain, suffering, and death," said Sesshomorru turning around leaving them all behind, but stopped when an arrow hit a tree next to his right shoulder.

"You are staying right here!" said Kagome as it was more of a command then a statement or a question to the demon lord.

"You have nothing to offer me and I do not want the sacred jewel if you think of trying to tempt me with such a thing," said Sesshomorru calmly as if the attack was nothing while not looking back.

"What if we just went into killing Inuyasha rather then make him suffer? What if you had the privilege of fighting him for that right? Would you be interested then?" said Koga as he knew fully well knowing it was the only thing that could persuade Sesshomorru to help them kill Inuyasha.

"Koga! I want it done my way," said Kagome nearly yelling as she was not pleased with the wolf demons suggestion while the Lord of the Western Lands that was Sesshomorru stopped re-walking right after Koga said those words as he was interested in such a thing and not for the reason he let the others believe.

"Perhaps. If I DO agree to this and I DO get to fight and kill him I want NO help from either of you in this. Only I must have the honor of killing Inuyasha and it must be done one on one with him fighting me. Am I clear on that?" said Sesshomorru his commanding voice making it clear he had authority on this.

Kagome wanted to protest and probably would have had Koga looked at her with a face that said: "Shut up and agree" all over it. "Fine! But I want my face to be the last thing he sees in this world before you end it," said Kagome not exactly happy that her plan was denied while Sesshomorru's straight to the point was in full agreement with Koga.

"I'm in too Sesshomorru. What do we have to do now?" said Koga waiting for the Lord of the Western Lands to tell them the plan.

"All we have to do is wait for the opportunity to present itself and then I will make sure that Inuyasha dies. You two won't have to lift a finger. Not that I would expect you two too even succeed in something like this," said Sesshomorru before leaving the other two fuming at his arrogant filled words.

"Forget him Koga. Sesshomorru can do what he wants for I care. The only way we have a chance of killing Inuyasha since he is uncontrollable is if we work together. Are you in Koga?" said Kagome knowing his answer would be yes, but asked anyway.

Koga wanted to say yes to Kagome's question, but was having a hard time believing he could beat and kill Inuyasha with Kagome help. Even IF they did succeed they would have a very angry Sesshomorru on his hands and it would no doubt trigger a war between the wolf tribes and the Western Lands. A war that the wolves couldn't win even if all his kin and brothers had sacred jewels in them they would lose flat out within less then 2-3 years of fighting. Still...he had to admit it could be worth it if given a chance and maybe Inuyasha's brother would acknowledge him being strong and actually seek an alliance with the wolves making them much stronger in the process. "Okay I'm in. What do I have to do?" said Koga while Kagome smiled in a sinister way before she told Koga her plan to kill Inuyasha since controlling him was beyond their current ability.

(Back in Kaede's Village-Many Hours Later)

"Inuyasha dinner is ready!" said Shippo making Inuyasha decided to stop for the day in helping the village and be with his newly reunited family and loved ones who some 2 hours ago wanted him to stop and be with them.

He had originally declined as he always wanted to finish what he started when it came to the rebuilding of the village. Now that he had finished what he had started for the day he now could finally relax with those he loved and loved him back. 'I can't believe I have three lovely women that love me, plus 1 daughter and son, and I possibly might have 2 other potential daughters in Rin and Kanna if they feel the same way that Shiori does. Man the gods must finally decided to get off my back and do get on Kagome's for a change since they never really did that to her,' thought Inuyasha smirking at that notion of Kagome having the weight of multiple gods harassing her like they did him through her.

When he entered the hut he saw everyone was waiting for him as dinner was all set and with a large group of people that was much larger then before the food was a feast fit for a mighty feudal lord. "Come sit down Inuyasha were all very hungry and I'm sure you are too," said Kilala patting a seat next to her that was strategically place next to the all so only she could be next to him.

Sango as well as Kikyo were both in similar places like Kilala with a seat next to a spot neat a wall. Meaning that if Inuyasha sat down next to any of the three females he would be in the form of female/male/wall thus trapping him inside his seat with no place to go. Of course Inuyasha wasn't stupid to this as he figured the three ladies would refuse to share him as they each wanted to be the dominant female of the newly reformed pack. It was quite simple in logic terms when a pack is made with more then one female wanting the pack leader who was the alpha male of the group. The one who proves that she is without question the dominant female of the pack gets the dominant male more often the others slightly weaker ones. Of course when the vast majority of the restructured pack is mostly female then male it makes things at first a little uneasy. Fortunately for Inuyasha he knew the other three much younger girls only saw him as a father or a potential one at that. "What's all this now? It would appear that there is a feast here prepared by the very lovely female half of the group that sits in front of me. Did Miroku and Shippo help?" said Inuyasha smiling looking at the other two questioningly.

Shippo gave a sheepish grin as did Miroku who seemed to be embarrassed about the question for some reason. "Well you see we _tried_ to help, but the others insisted and they kind of outnumbered us 6 to 2 so Shippo and I did our best to help while staying out of their way at the same time and Kaede was too tired to help from today's activities," said Miroku as he had emphasized on tried meaning they were glared and threatened away by the others.

Inuyasha merely smirked at this and the unfortunate abuse the monk and his son went through at the hands of the others. He looked at the others with Shippo, Miroku, and Kaede to the left of him. Meanwhile Rin, Kanna, and Shiori were sitting to the right of him leaving him no choice, but to choose a spot among the three older ladies seeking his loving affection and thus showing which of the three (at the moment) he considered to be the dominant female of the pack. Not something he wished to do at the moment as he loved them fairly equally as they had all been instrumental in his life. Still if he played his cards right the two others he doesn't sit with might want to step things up in order to become an alpha female in the pack and could make things very interesting if the results were what he hoped for. 'Now or never I suppose. Let the game begin,' thought Inuyasha as he walked forward with a calm stone faced expression that also looked like he was inspecting each of them carefully.

Looking at the three ladies carefully he decided to take his seat next to the one he deemed to be worthy of being the alpha female of the pack (for the moment anyway), which was right next to...Kilala. 'Damn!' thought Kikyo and Sango as they realized that it should not be any surprise to them that Kilala was deemed alpha female in Inuyasha's eyes.

The now slowly seducing feline cat demon had done everything right to gain his favor as one by proving she was by far the most affectionate and dominating in terms of abilities. Kilala noticing the small glares at her that promised future competition for her title as the dominant among the female half of the genders in the room had already moved a yellow-blackish arm around Inuyasha muscled arm less then a second after he sat down to eat. The cat demon had to fend off a blush as she couldn't help, but enjoy the ripped muscles in the arms alone and she could only imagine (which she did) what other muscles all over his body were that well built. 'Take that Kikyo and Sango. You may be my friend my dear, but all his fair in love and war,' thought Kilala as three chibi versions of her one for each form were dancing around in her head like idiots about how great this moment was.

Unfortunately for Kilala, Kaede had to break off her mind set and Inuyasha's urge to just laugh as the blush that Kilala was so desperately trying to suppress. It was easier said then done as Kilala's blush was now coming out on her feline features appearing while she had been unknowingly massaging his abs while happy with her three chibi selves. "As much as ye would like for you to enjoy your musing's Kilala ye must address the matter of how you all are going to deal with Naraku and my sister's reincarnation?" said Kaede drawing Kilala as well as everyone else out of the happy mood and into a serious one as they were now eating the food in front of him.

"Naraku no doubt will try a different tactic from what Kanna explained to me earlier about him wanting to manipulate me as his loyal servant through ironically Kanna. Also he will most likely ant to get rid of Kagura, but reabsorb her back as it would possibly make him weaker rather then stronger. Still he wants it to be in a form of punishment that will satisfy his sadist desires and simply snuffing Kagura out by merely squeezing her little heart he holds will not do. He's planning something horrible that will involve all of us so we must stay on our toes when the time comes," said Inuyasha as he ate some meat he took from a set plate in front him putting on his before eating.

"How did you come to that conclusion Inuyasha?" said Shippo who was surprised that Inuyasha was thinking the way he was much less acting super intelligent.

"Because as much a I would hate to admit this...Naraku and me are very similar in terms of the mind as we think practically alike in terms of things like this. Being in countless battles, being caught in countless plans that he has created in the past, and judging by the way that his own incarnations want to kill or leave him it's safe to say that is how things will turn out. What concerns me is with Kanna here with me and with Naraku now angry at Kagura for failing him while not trustworthy at the same time...he may have to depend upon Kohaku to assist him in future plans he makes," said Inuyasha letting out a heavy and depressing sigh as Sango was nearly in tears at the thought of Kohaku getting his innocent enslaved hands now becoming stained in the blood of innocent people.

'Kohaku,' thought Sango as her face showed the sadness that her one word thought was now echoing in her head.

Inuyasha saw this and became saddened by this as he did not wish to see those he cared about and loved feel this way. "Sango know that I am sorry for saying what I feel is true, but all is not lost. Just because Kohaku is in Naraku's control does not mean he cannot be saved. One way or another I promise you Sango that your brother will be freed from that spider's poisoned filled control. Kohaku is a member of my family and as long as I'm alive, breathing, and around no one is going to mess with my family," said Inuyasha his voice becoming deathly serious in the matter, but caring all the same.

Sango at this point was in tears that were both of sorrow and joy as she knew Inuyasha would do this for her even though she did not ask or want him to out of fear he could possibly be killed in the attempt. "Inuyasha...thank you," said Sango as it was the only thing she could say at that point as no other words could be spoken at that point.

"You are most welcome Sango. Let us continue the rest of our meal before it becomes spoiled and this conversation ruins the evening for us," said Inuyasha who continued eating as did everyone else in the calm silence that proceed in the process of their meal.

(Kaede's Village-Two Hours Later-Outside the House)

Inuyasha sat on the roof of the building admiring the stars and the moon that was shining around them blanketing him in its mysterious light. He should be getting some sleep soon as he wanted to be well rested for tomorrow's journey with the others to find more jewel shards. Fortunately, Kanna had finished her mirror and could travel with them and assist them in locating spots where the jewel shards could be wedged into. She had done that before for Naraku allowing him to gather them much faster then they could as he knew where they were before they did. Now they wouldn't just have to travel in random places anymore and get a precise location on where it was and with Kikyo's help in sensing the jewel shard they could find even faster as her senses were more in tuned with the jewel shards sacred energy then even Kagome. 'Strange how things have turned out like this and right when I have my new form giving me the much needed power to protect those I can truly hold dear to my heart,' thought Inuyasha as he sensed another person behind him crawling over to him that he sensed was Kilala.

"Trying to gain more affection to make up for earlier?" said Inuyasha playfully while not looking back at her though he sensed she was now shocked before decided to make her face go into a pouting at being caught by him.

"No fair I wanted to surprise you. And yes I do want more affection," said Kilala as she was playfully following along with him when she heard his tone of voice before she then wrapped her arms around his muscled upper chest feeling the fur around him all the while enjoying the massage she was giving him while he enjoyed receiving it at the same time.

"Sango and Kikyo may want to protest this if they saw you doing this and knowing them they would put up a good fight to have their fair share of me," said Inuyasha in a jokingly voice as he grabbed one of her hands before kissing it and brushing her furred hand and arm across his face feeling her fur against him making it all the more sweeter as her scent filled his nose making him feel in a pure state of calm bliss.

"Well then we will have to keep this moment tonight our little secret won't we?" said Kilala kissing the back of his neck all the way to his cheek while massaging his one ear dog ear with her free hand making him growl with a form of excitement from the pure pleasure she was giving him.

The growl was the only thing Inuyasha could do as he enjoyed Kilala's foreplay into this little love entangled relationship. Of course just because he was enjoying it didn't mean he was going to drop his guard involving his surroundings, which he found was a good thing because he suddenly heard an arrow being fired in their direction and he knew full well that Kikyo was sleeping inside meaning that it was (fortunately NOT her). Instantly Inuyasha became serious as he spun around picked Kilala up and he jumped off the roof before the arrow could hit its intended target hitting the wooden roof he and Kilala were sitting on. "That little bitch of girl just signed her own death warrant," said Inuyasha as he and Kilala they landed on the ground gracefully before turning to see Kagome getting ready to fire another arrow at him.

By this point the others had heard the commotion from outside and knew something was up about Kagome possibly attacking Inuyasha. "What's going on?" said Miroku as he came stumbling out first while rubbing his eyes trying to get the sleep out of them only to barely miss anther arrow that flew past him aimed at Inuyasha who like Kilala just moved to the side to get out of the away.

"Kagome is trying to kill Inuyasha. All because she can't control him anymore now that rosary is on him was removed and destroyed by Kikyo," said Kilala as she flexed her claws as she now hissed at the girl getting ready to fire another arrow at her love.

"I will deal myself this Kilala. I believe there is more to her hate then meets the eye and I have to know if her hate truly stems from not controlling me with the rosary...or if it is something else entirely," said Inuyasha disappearing one moment and was halfway to Kagome the next.

"Why? WHY?" said Kagome whose words seemed to so filled with hate towards him there seemed to be no end to it.

"Why what?" said Inuyasha in a calm voice though deep inside he really wanted to tear her throat out at this point as she shot another arrow at him aimed for his head that he had easily dodged with the slightest motion of his head as if it were nothing.

"Why could you just be a good dog and obey me like everyone else does? Now I have to put you down for good," said Kagome as he tried to get another arrow out of her quiver to fire at Inuyasha only for Inuyasha to move too quick for the human eye to see and this time appear before her towering over the girl like a giant shadow.

"Is that why you hate me Kagome? Because I won't follow you, obey you, and be under your control like Koga will or the others use to before they saw your actions both past and present? The world as you know it here does not involve you everyday, all day, and all the time Kagome, but I suspected as much from you. Seeing as this is not your world to be in and the fact that people don't respond to you in the degree you want in this time then your own tends to have brought out the worst in you. Is that the real reason?" said Inuyasha as he simply broke the bow with his hand as he had wrapped around the middle of the wooden weapon and put pressure on it in the middle breaking it in half.

By this time Kagome was beyond furious as she hated Inuyasha almost as she hated this time frame and being something she didn't want to be. All people saw her as was Kikyo's reincarnation or a simple carbon copy of the woman who had fallen in love with Inuyasha thinking she was light in the darkness. She was sick and tired of being what they deemed her destiny to be here and help them when she really didn't want to. She hated her life, her destiny, and most importantly the person that made her tied to it because of his stupid relationship with Kikyo some 50 years ago. "Yes it is. If I can get rid of you I don't have to be here anymore meaning I can go home to my time away from all the people, all the demons, monsters, and more importantly YOU! I want to get on with my life and have it normal for a change. I'm doing this for me and no one else. Who decided I should have a life I don't want? I don't want this life and I don't want to be around you! So do me the simple favor of just DYING ALREADY!" said Kagome as her eyes were filled with tears from her hate filled, full of self pity speech.

By this point Inuyasha had enough of her nonsense and grabbed her by the throat lifting her up into the air while Sango, Kilala and the adult half of the group motioned the four children inside so they wouldn't have to witness the brutality to come. "What makes you think I didn't want you to have a happy life? **I TRIED to make you happy Kagome, but nothing I ever did made you happy. All the times I saved you, all the times you could have gone home, and just destroyed the well or let it be destroyed you stopped it.** No Kagome...your hatred towards me for your problems is both stupid as it is foolish as you have no one to blame for your misfortune, but yourself. It is unfortunate that you can't even admit that because you find it is beneath you," said a now angry sounding Inuyasha as continued squeezing her throat even harder then before.

Then all of a sudden he felt another presence, but this time it was familiar to him as it was of demonic essence of a wolf meaning that Koga was right behind him attempting a quick sneak attack. Fortunately for Inuyasha, he had sensed the attack coming towards his head before it had a chance to connect with him. He quickly ducked his head as well as his tall body of a form down before spinning and throwing Kagome away as he would need to have and take this new interference into account. "I'm going to get you for earlier mutt even if it IS the last thing I do," said Koga as the invisible pain from Inuyasha a few days ago.

"I assure you Koga. **It will be!**" said Inuyasha whose anger and demon aura were clear in the night as the energy Inuyasha was producing was massive in itself.

It was clear at this point to Koga that Inuyasha was now getting angry and with that anger came the deadly power he had recently started to fear. Koga decided to pull a hat trick and use a new technique he had been developing for sometime. "Not if I end your life first! TORNADO SPIN KICK!" said Koga as he went into a spin kick barrage using jewel shard empowered legs to go all out on the half-demon.

The kicks themselves were very weak, but the technique itself all together was impressive as Koga did not one, not two, not even three, but a four kick combo. The last to two kicks of the combo being used on his hands meant to Inuyasha that Koga was using an attack that was pure offense, but had no defense beyond this current point. "Your technique is impressive. Sadly they do little to hurt me or push me back," said Inuyasha as he block three of the kicks and caught the fourth one before throwing Koga over his head in a spin before laming back down in the ground...hard.

'Damn bastard' thought Kagome who by this point had gotten up from being thrown by the half-demon and saw that Koga had become for the lack of a better word incapacitated by Inuyasha.

Fortunately, for Kagome she had found another bow and arrow set near one the villagers houses closest to her as he saw that the villager had come back earlier from a good hunt. She picked it up and got ready to fire at Inuyasha again only to find a yellowish black fur colored clawed hand had knocked that bow out of her hand and had now grabbed her by the throat pinning her to the wall while said figure in the dark hissing at her as she was. "Don't even think about it," said Kilala as she had watched the entire thing happening and couldn't stand by watching anymore with the fact that Inuyasha would be endanger at the hands of this girl.

Inuyasha glanced over at Kilala seeing her taking care of Kagome smiling at the female cat that once more proved why she was the alpha female of his pack. Though he did give credit to Sango and Kikyo for watching over the little ones with the assistance of Kaede. "Good job Kilala. Now that that's taken care of I can...," said Inuyasha, but never got to finish his sentence as a blade pierced him from behind and out of his chest making him feel pain, shock, and surprise all at once.

"YOU my brother can finally...DIE!" said Sesshomorru holding Tokijin while it was in Inuyasha as he smiled at the soon to be death of Inuyasha.

(Naraku's Castle)

Kagura walked into her master's room watching him with a hateful look on her face as she would like nothing more then to rip out Naraku's own heart and squeeze the life out of it in front of him. "Yes Kagura," said Naraku as he poured more of his evil into the jewel making it seem like a dark shadow of its once pure form.

"Kohaku contacted me through your insects and said the breeding program you had him start is progressing nicely and faster then expected. You will have your army of miasma harpies in less then two weeks," said Kagura before turning around leaving not wishing to hear her master's voice anymore then she had to all the while ignoring the horrible and evil laughter that came shortly echoing throughout the castle after she had left him.

(A/N: Hello everyone looks like we reached the END...of the chapter. HA! Got you at that last part didn't I. I'm sorry I'm just being evil. I know I'm leaving you in complete suspense how you must hate me so. Still it gives you all the more reason to review. Did I kill Inuyasha? Hmmm...hard to say define the word kill. HA! In any case I have to say this before I forget. Sometime this late August (were in August now? HOLY CRAP!) I have to go back to school plus work making updating a problem. I know I know that sucks however, you know me and I would never let something like that stop me from writing this story to finish it. Meaning...that I would most likely write this and update on weekends and holidays like Labor Day and crap when I have neither work nor school. I'll continue to update before that fateful moment arrives and when I can and I hope to finish this story before then. Who knows maybe I will. Heheheh...seriously though no promises. Keep on reviewing and maybe this will speed up faster. Also if I do write another fic after this what would you want me to write? I think I'm tapped out of doing Inuyasha fics after this (for awhile) and I was thinking of either doing a Star Wars or Naruto fic, but I would need help with (the Naruto fic) on that. Let me know. PEACE!)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-Death Waits For No One

Time it seemed had slow down to what felt like mere moments to Kilala as she saw what had happened before her eyes between Sesshomorru piercing Tokijin through Inuyasha's chest. 'No! NOOOOOOOOOOO!' thought Kilala as she forgot about her captive in her arms that she on impulse let go and ran with all her speed towards Inuyasha who had an expression that was on his face that when he looked at her said, "I'm sorry," to her.

Sesshomorru seeing her approach removed a now blood covered Tokijin from Inuyasha's chest with a satisfied smirk on his face before turning to walk away. "You bastard you said you were going to kill Inuyasha in a fight, but me and Kagome did all the work. What gives?" said Koga as the others in the hut came out and started running as they saw a fallen Inuyasha on the ground with a crying Kilala holding his head that was wrapped around her arms.

"You two are so easily manipulated its pathetic. I knew the girl could not resist attacking Inuyasha as her hatred for him runs to strong to be denied for so long. I also knew that you would go along with her plan to kill him and with you two failing miserably I knew I could get in the one hit of a kill that would assure his death. As far as I'm concerned you two were the bait...for the much larger trap," said Sesshomorru walking away from them as he put Tokijin back by his waist.

"BASTARD!" yelled Kilala as she now lunged at Sesshomorru not caring if she died at the hands of Sesshomorru as Inuyasha was the only thing that mattered to her.

Sesshomorru didn't even hesitate or show any reaction at her movement or words as he moved to his right and back handed Kilala hitting her in the back of her head. "Think of me what you will, but keep those thoughts in the recesses of your mind as you drown in your loss at the death of Inuyasha," said Sesshomorru before Kilala's world went black.

(BREAK)

Kilala had woken up with a start looking at her now familiar surroundings after a good 5 maybe 10 seconds before a killer headache reached the back of her skull. 'My head hurts so much! It feels as if someone took the back end of...a...sword,' thought Kilala only to stop going any further as she now remembered what happened and tears crept out of her eyes before Sango and Shippo walked in.

"How are you feeling?" said Shippo though he had a pretty good idea that it wasn't what he had hoped though after what happened it wasn't surprising.

"He...he...he's gone. He's really gone," said Kilala as she started crying even more not daring to speak any further after that out of sheer anguish at her and the other's loss.

Sango and Shippo both nodded with a sad look in their eyes as they couldn't dare say the simple sound of the word that would signify her answer in a vocal way. "You were out of 3 days Kilala (Kilala gasps). Kaede and Miroku worked on you treating your head wound while Kikyo and the others tried to save Inuyasha from his more severe one. He lasted for another day and a half before his heart went out. It seemed Tokijin pierced right through Inuyasha's heart in the beginning to give him a quick death, but his own healing abilities were slowing his death down. As much as I hate to admit this Kilala...Inuyasha died in a slow and painful way because of it," said Sango as tears appeared on her face as it did Shippo's as they did before when Inuyasha stopped breathing.

(Flashback)

"Inuyasha hang in there you can do it! Please don't leave us," said Shippo watching his adopted father die in front of him while Kikyo still tried to help save him from dying.

"Sorry Shippo, but...but there is...is no other way. Forgive me...my son," said Inuyasha as he found breathing to be quite difficult with the wound in his heart acting up while blood was still in his lungs.

"Daddy you can't leave. What about Kilala? She's not awake yet to say goodbye. Please daddy...don't go," said Shiori holding her father's hand as tears left her face falling on the floor after down it.

"I know Shiori. It's all right. Kilala can visit my grave to say what she wants. I can't hold on any longer. Rin...Kanna. Come here," said Inuyasha as he felt his life fading from him while Sango held his head on her lap stroking his silver hair as she did so.

"Yes Inuyasha," said both girls at the same time making Inuyasha smile at what they just did as it was quite humorous even in this situation he was.

"Kanna. Rin. In the time I have known you both I have fallen in love with you as if you were my own children. You may not be my children by blood, but I love you all the same as if you were. I would be proud to call you two my daughters...if you wish to be that is?" said Inuyasha seeing their sad faces show a form of life in them that warmed his now dying heart as he could already tell what their answer was going to be.

"Of course!" said Rin and Kanna hugging him with tears down their faces that were a combination of sorrow and joy knowing this would be the first and last time they could do this as a family.

It was then that Inuyasha kissed the girls on their foreheads before closing his eyes and letting the shadow that was death take him. "Goodbye...everyone," said Inuyasha as his heart under the condition it was in gave out on him and the last of his breath left him for the other side.

The remainder of the time of that day they held onto him not once letting go all the while crying their own hearts out at the loss of their love. 'Inuyasha,' they all thought as they grieved more then they ever had before.

(End Flashback)

"What about Kagome and Koga? Where are they?" said Kilala as she knew as well as the others that they had a hand in his death if not the conspiracy of it all.

"Unfortunately, they got away soon after what happened since we were treating both you and Inuyasha in hopes of finding a place to hide. Fortunately, for us Kanna knows where they are though thanks to the powers of her mirror and has been keeping a VERY close eye on their movements. Shiori and Rin have been spending time with Kaede and Kikyo while Miroku has been spending time talking to Inuyasha after pouring some sake on his grave where we buried and marked it," said Sango as they had all done something along those lines with the exception of the three little girls and Shippo seeing as they didn't have the will to do so after burying Inuyasha.

It wasn't their fault or meant to be disrespectful in anyway it was just that they were just too depressed and too tired from the whole ordeal causing them to fall asleep. The entire time they were crying while whispering Inuyasha's name over and over again as they were sleeping. "Can I go see him? I want to go talk to him as I didn't get a chance to pay my respects," said Kilala standing up carefully not sure if she would feel any wooziness from the attack she felt that went with the headache.

"Sure Kilala. Miroku should be finishing up soon anyway so you should have all the time you need with him as we all got our own private moment in.

(Mid-Day-At Inuyasha's Grave by the Shrine)

Miroku sat in a meditative style next to Inuyasha's grave less then two feet from the tilted marker that was his sheathed sword. He poured some more sake' on the sheathed blade of Tetsuigia as it went down the weapon onto the soil giving Inuyasha something to drink as they "talked" in a sense to one another. It was always said that when one went into a deep drunk enough state that it would always open a path way up to talk to spirits that were on the other side. It was actually one of the reasons why monks allowed the creation of the alcohol filled beverage that was sake' to exist as to share it with the world. Miroku has also put himself into a near drunken stupor all in the hope that he could talk to Inuyasha one final time before they parted ways. "You (hiccup) you know I (hiccup) I (hiccup) had always (hiccup) thought (hiccup) that you would (hiccup) out (hiccup) out live (hiccup) us all (hiccup) Inu (hiccup) Inuyasha?" said Miroku as he wobbled slightly a little to the left, right, back, and forward supporting himself with his staff as he would have fallen over without it.

"You should've known that because of your curse you are going to out live us all. I mean you have the strongest reason to stay alive slowly growing in that right palm of yours just waiting to either absorb Naraku or yourself," said Inuyasha smiling as the image of the half-demon was in front of the monk sitting down like he normally did with his left knee by his face while the right one branched out while he held Tetsuigia with his right hand.

"I should've (hiccup) died (hiccup) in that (hiccup) hole like (hiccup) like (hiccup) my father did all (hiccup) all those years (hiccup) years ago," said Miroku drinking more of the sake' he had acquired before he spoke to the spirit of the half-demon.

"And failed to avenge your family and remove the curse that Naraku put on you? Please monk you have NO choice, BUT to live. You can't wait for your death to come for you Miroku despite what Naraku wants you to believe with the curse he gave you and your father. You must come to it. Should you forget that just remember this one simple fact Miroku...death waits for no one. Think about it. Besides if you don't live your life, who will kill Naraku and help Sango save her little brother? To be honest I half expected you to hate me stealing Sango away from you. Why didn't you?" said Inuyasha curious as to why Miroku didn't do such a thing as any man worth himself would have.

"Sango and (hiccup) I came to an (hiccup) an understanding (hiccup) of (hiccup) of sorts about (hiccup) that when we went (hiccup) in search of (hiccup) of you (hiccup) when (hiccup) you transformed (hiccup) back at the (hiccup) the **_Valley of Death_**. We came (hiccup) to a real (hiccup) realization that (hiccup) at the time we (hiccup) we were both (hiccup) both lonely people (hiccup) people with no one to (hiccup) to love us. That our (hiccup) that our love for (hiccup) for each other (hiccup) was created from (hiccup) two people who (hiccup) who wanted (hiccup) something that (hiccup) would have (hiccup) been miserable (hiccup) when created. Neither of us (hiccup) wanted that so (hiccup) so we care (hiccup) about each (hiccup) each other now (hiccup) as if we were (hiccup) were brother and sister (hiccup) trying to survive (hiccup) as a family. What (hiccup what (hiccup) what I want to (hiccup) to know is (hiccup) how you can (hiccup) can get not 1, not (hiccup) not two, but 3 (hiccup) 3 different women to (hiccup) to love you (hiccup) as they do? How in (hiccup) in the name (hiccup) name of (hiccup) of Buddha did (hiccup) you do that (hiccup) that when I (hiccup) I can't get one (hiccup) one simple (hiccup) simple Feudal Lord's (hiccup) daughter?" said Miroku as he looked up barely able to see Sango's, Kilala's, and Shippo's forms get closer to him as they were walking towards him and Inuyasha's grave.

"Don't be the perverted monk you make yourself out to be Miroku and you will do just fine in getting the woman you want to bare your children to continue your legacy. Just be yourself. Now get going it seems Kilala wants to speak to me alone from the look on her face," said Inuyasha smiling at the monk before becoming serious as he saw Kilala's still tear ridden face.

Miroku looked back at the grave marker that was Tetsuigia again to find Inuyasha's spirit was no longer their. Meaning that one: he was slowly becoming sober again and two: his time was up talking to Inuyasha. "Come on Miroku let's give these two their privacy so they can say what they want as the rest of did," said Sango picking the monk up ignoring the sake' leaving the bottle from the monks limp arm as she walked off with him as he groaned about following Inuyasha's advice about being himself causing Sango to raise an eyebrow at what he was talking about.

"I'd join you Kilala, but this is your time to talk with him and I don't think I'm ready to talk to him either. I just can't...you know," said Shippo looking down with real sadness in his eyes as he was always the trickster, joker, and prankster of the group making this even more difficult to express what was the opposite of his nature to do or even experience at such a level like he did with his parents when they died.

"Its okay Shippo I understand. You will do this when you feel you are ready and are able to handle this. Just don't wait to long or else he won't be here to talk to," said Kilala in a reassuring voice before the little fox demon bowed his head to both Kilala and Inuyasha's grave before scampering off to the others as he remembered the other three little girls that were Rin, Shiori, and Kanna needed some relief from the sadness though he was sure that even he would have a hard time doing that himself.

Kilala looked back at the little fox that was Shippo as he scurried away back to the others and couldn't help, but smile at him before turning to face the grave of her love. She hated this moment more then almost any other in her life as she got on her knees in front of the grave to talk to Inuyasha. "Your son is growing up a lot faster then I would like to see Inuyasha. Still in this time of unrest I suppose it is for the best and even the young must grow up sooner then expected. I...wanted to say I'm sorry Inuyasha. I'm sorry for loving you sooner. I'm sorry that I...that I never had the chance to know you sooner then when I did back in the old demon slaying village. I want to hold you in my arms one more time with your fur pressing against mine as we kiss. I'm sure the other two have already said something similar and I'm sure without a doubt they mean it, but I wanted you to know that like them I meant it too if not more. Now all I can do now is say...goodbye Inuyasha and that...I love you," said Kilala as she placed a kiss to her clawed fingers on her right hand and pressed it against the hilt of his sword as tears fell down her fur face and onto the ground as she changed into her more cat demon like form finding that there was no longer a reason to have it now that Inuyasha was gone as she now walked away back to the others to avenge the death of her love.

Had Kilala turned around she probably would have seen a certain half-demon looking at her with a smile on his face. "I love you too...Kilala," said Inuyasha before his spirit had faded from sight.

(Elsewhere-Near Nightfall)

As Sesshomorru walked through the forest he felt should have felt happiness and relief he killed his weak half brother of a half-demon that was Inuyasha, but strange enough as it was he had somehow felt...incomplete inside. It wasn't that he didn't have Tetsuigia with him he could always get that later when the others were away. Not that he really needed the weapon that was Tetsuigia of course. With Tokijin by his waist being it's equal if not its absolute greater he should have felt invincible, which was why this feeling of being so incomplete inside was both puzzling and disturbing all the same. 'I don't understand I thought by killing Inuyasha I would feel better, but instead I feel the opposite. I feel as if I took out something inside myself that wasn't suppose to be removed from me and yet I know I should feel better, but I don't. Why? Is this a premonition of something bad to come? Or is it some other feeling inside me that says I have made a mistake, but that's not possible as I have never made a mistake in my life except for letting that foolish girl Rin be restored and follow me around. What is happening to me?' thought Sesshomorru as he walked through the forest so deep in his thoughts he was unaware of a single pair of amber eyes watching him with an angry look that could melt through Tokijin, Tenseiga, and turn Sesshomorru's heart to powder in the time it took for it to beat.

It took the Lord of the Western Lands a good 20 minutes to realize he was being watched and followed, which was something he found to once more be puzzling and disturbing. "Show yourself and I will not have to kill you were you stand," said Sesshomorru turning to face where he sensed the mysterious figure.

"You disappoint me Sesshomorru and to think I didn't believe you could go any further then what you did to Inuyasha...no MY SON earlier. You should know that you cannot kill...what is already dead," said the figure who appeared from the shadows of the forest making Sesshomorru gasp in surprise as the Lord of the Western Lands saw a familiar form in front of him wearing similar armor with long silver hair, purple stripes on both his cheeks, and amber eyes that held a fury in them that Sesshomorru had only seen in Inuyasha.

"It's...its impossible. Father...," said Sesshomorru, but he stopped when he heard a growl come from the former Lord of the Western Lands Inutashio.

"Don't...you...EVER...call me...THAT…again. Not after what you did to your one and only brother that was Inuyasha. Damn you Sesshomorru for what you did! You are no son of mine. No son of mine would do what you did to his own family," said Inutashio cracking his claws and baring his teeth in full unrelenting anger.

"How can you LOVE him? Love a half-demon like him over your own TRUE flesh and blood that is me?" said Sesshomorru as he pulled out Tokijin hoping it would intimidate the being in front of him to give him answers.

"First, like your mother you Sesshomorru could never share with others whether it was the smallest thing or the power of the Western Lands. Second, also like your esteemed mother you had to be superior being to everyone else all the while removing them from being potential competition by killing or crushing them. Had I known that you would be like her I would have killed you while you were still in her womb along with her in the process," said Inutashio taking three steps forward not backing down from Sesshomorru's scare tactic.

"To think half of me was born from you and your soft hearted foolish ideals. You talk to me about not sharing like my mother when you never even shared your love that you had for Inuyasha's mother and him with me and mine! It was because you couldn't share that my mother died and at the hands of YOU no less," said Sesshomorru angrily who for the first time since the death of his mother started to involuntarily cry.

"As I recall it was YOUR mother who tried to kill Inuyasha's when she found out that the one woman that I loved was carrying him inside her. YOUR mother wanted me to have no other heirs out of fear they would be a threat to you in taking the throne. SHE feared like you did that Inuyasha would be more powerful then you even though he was a half-demon. Like YOU your mother feared the blending of the species because she knew that Inuyasha would be special!" said Inutashio taking FIVE more steps towards Sesshomorru as if to say "do your worst" to the Lord of the Western Lands.

"If he is so special then why is he DEAD!" said Sesshomorru swinging his sword down on his dead father's body hoping it would just become dead again or be an illusion set upon him by some foul demon or holy man.

The sword never reached Inutashio the way Sesshomorru expected as the former Lord caught the current Lord of the Western Lands attack with his left hand while removing Tenseiga with the right. "According to whom?" said Inutashio smirking with a strange glint in his eyes that told Sesshomorru that not all was what it seemed.

He then saw his supposed to be late father put Tenseiga around his waist before kicking Sesshomorru a good 20 feet into the nearest tree before walking away. "Give me back Tenseiga. It's mine!" said Sesshomorru getting back to his feet only to falter as he didn't realize the power behind the kick.

"This is an inheritance to my son and since you are not MY son I find that it is no longer yours to hold anymore much less own. To think...I had hoped that despite of all that had happened that you would see the truth and become the son I had always hoped you would be. I guess even I can make mistakes when it comes to these things. No matter as you will get your just desserts like those other fools that assisted you...much later," said Inutashio looking at Sesshomorru one more time before he started walking away from Sesshomorru fading into the shadows of the trees.

(Meanwhile...3 Days Later)

Kagome and Koga had gotten out of the village in a hurry shortly after Sesshomorru had killed Inuyasha with Tokijin piercing through the half-demon's chest. The last thing they needed was for Inuyasha's lovers and family to start hunting both of them down to take their revenge on them for assisting in Inuyasha's death. Koga had explained to Kagome that if they could get to his territory guarded by his pack he could assist in her protection as he was the pack leader. "How much farther Koga?" said Kagome as she was by that moment pretty much out of breath from traveling so far without using her bike, Kilala, or ironically Inuyasha to help get her at her destination.

"Not too much farther Kagome. Don't worry with me and my pack watching over you there is no way the mutts pack can get to you," said Koga though he himself was a little skeptical if his pack could hold their own against all those that loved Inuyasha and the fury they would produce to avenge his death.

When they got their though they were shocked at what they saw as they saw as the cave entrance of the wolf packs lair as well as that every single wolf demon both in wolf and human looking form were all...dead. No. Dead didn't even describe the scene in front of him nor could it possibly even be describe at what lay before them. The ground was a sea of demon blood, guts, and heads of wolves that went down fighting and those that didn't even see the attack coming. "Who...who could have...have done...all of...all of this?" said Kagome as she carefully walked around the lake of blood as to not get her shoes dirty.

"Whoever, they are...they are going to pay dearly!" said Koga as he suspected Naraku was behind it or someone close to Inuyasha who wanted to get even the only way that seemed possible.

"Koga...Kagome your angel of death awaits," said a whispery, but angry voice as a cold wind blew in around the two as a small storm seemed to be brewing up ahead.

"What? Whose there?" said Koga looking every way he could to determined the sound getting into a fighting stance.

"I gave you both more then enough passes wolf cub when it came to befriending you and what did you two do? You knocked them aside like yesterdays rotten food. What you see here and now before you...is just a taste of things to come. Soon there will be nowhere for you to run. THIS...IS...THE BEGINNING…OF THE END!" said the voice as lightning struck all around the two surrounding them in blaze of fire while the sounds of laughter echoed all around them.

(Naraku's Castle)

Naraku opened his eyes as he suddenly felt something in the natural alignment of things shift awkwardly around him. It was one of the gifts of having the nearly completed sacred jewel shard in his possession though the disturbance he felt made him question whether or not such a thing was a blessing now or a curse. He could literally feel it deep within his demon bones that were his at the moment as he gazed at the dark jewel in his right hand that was in front of him. He began wondering what exactly it was that would cause such thing that it would reach him from wherever it originated from. "Something is wrong and I need to find out what. Kagura!" said Naraku seriously as this was no time to be joking around in such a manner.

"You called Naraku," said Kagura in an almost equally serious voice as she had also felt the very same disturbance he had felt through the wind making her shiver in fear and in wonder.

"I assume you felt what I did correct? (Kagura nods) Find out what is causing this...type of feeling and eliminate it immediately. Kohaku still has to finish breeding my new type of miasma harpies and I need to give him more time to finish it. I cannot afford to have this...whatever this thing is jeopardize the creation of my new miasma harpy demon army from being completed. GO!" said Naraku in an ordering voice knowing Kagura would follow it despite her hatred of him.

"Of course Naraku," said Kagura as she bowed and left to carry out her "masters" orders, but only because she feared this power to as she felt it was like something she had felt before or at least encountered recently.

(Kaede's Village-Day and A Half ago-Nightfall)

Kaede walked over to Inuyasha's grave with a sad look on her face as a tear fell down her one good eye as it had when she had lost her sister all those years ago when she was a little girl. Now she had lost yet another person in her life she cared for that had only just started to be treated as one of the family. Still it didn't lessen the wound she was feeling or make her feel any better. Kilala, Kikyo, and the others had all left the village to track down Kagome and Koga before searching for Sesshomorru to exact their revenge on all three of them. Seeing Inuyasha's grave only made it worse for her as the old emotions she had back when she was a little girl that she had buried so long ago rose from the depth of her mind to plague her once more. Remembering how Inuyasha was helping Kikyo protect the village, Inuyasha watching over Kikyo when she went on her daily patrols around the village, Inuyasha saving...well saving her when Kikyo wasn't around in that one moment when she was still getting to trust him. "Inuyasha. No words can express how ye am truly sorry for what has happened to you. You have been through so much that a weaker man whether they be human, demon, or possess the blood of both would have fallen mad to such pain. I am sorry for not removing the rosary sooner, for not trusting when ye should have, and for seeing the pain you locked away until it was too late. The only thing ye can do now is say goodbye...Inuyasha," said Kaede as she then respectfully bowed her head before she turned around to walk away as she was unable to stand being their any longer as the grief she felt within gripped her heart more and more with each passing second.

As she walked away to grieve in silence she failed to acknowledge the rising storm that was brewing overhead as she went to her little hut to wait it out. Shortly after Kaede had entered the house she sat down to sleep unaware of what was happening outside at that very moment as a single form of lightning struck Tetsuigia sending a current into the soft soil of the ground. Shortly after a single clawed hand rose from the ground and grabbed Tetsuigia to lift the body it was connected to up from the earth it was buried in. **_"As I told Miroku heheheh...DEATH WAITS FOR NO ONE!"_** said Inuyasha in a demonic voice causing his voice to echo throughout the land.

(Current Day-In A Strange Hut Not Far From the **_Valley Of Death_**)

Oman threw some sand into the fire his eyes both natural and unnatural opened wide as he stared into the blazing unnatural fire in front of him...smiling. "Soon Inuyasha. Soon they will bare witness to your TRUE power. They will all soon see what happens to those traitorous souls...who think they can stare into the eye of the dragon. And on that, which is fast approaching all your enemies will turn to shadows...and dust in the wind," said Oman as a figure appeared before him beyond the fire.

"They now know he's alive. I've have one more thing to give to my son...my one TRUE son before I go back to the other side. Should I go tell his friends, family, and lovers he has returned as well?" said Inutashio as he stare at the shaman in front of him.

"No. Let Inuyasha do that on his own when he feels the time is right. Kaede will be the first to know in the morning when she sees Inuyasha's grave has been disturbed from the inside. The group that hold his loved one that are hunting Sesshomorru, Kagome, and Koga down will know next when during the confrontation. You will be there when that happens," said Oman looking at Inutashio in the process saying "trust me".

"What about this Naraku character? What about his servant Kagura and his slave Kohaku for that matter?" said Inutashio not wanting to take his chances with unchecked enemies that could hurt his son.

"He is not a threat...yet anyway. No doubt he felt the power of your son coming back into this world and has sent Kagura to investigate. By the time she reports back Inuyasha will be stronger then ever and will be ready to take on Naraku and his plans to make his new army complete and the sacred jewel shard whole again. I suggest you go find them and stick to the shadows till the time is right as it will be a few days before Inuyasha makes his appearance known to the others," said Oman thus ending the conversation between the two.

End chapter

(A/N: Whoa! Who would have thought Inuyasha's dad would come back from the dead and would reveal family matters like this to you guys. HA! Me that's who. Anyway what did you think? Made you almost believe I would kill of Inuyasha so quickly wit everyone saying their goodbyes and stuff. You know how I do this? Because I am smart. (I am so smart! I am so smart! I am so smart s-m-r-t...I mean s-m-a-r-t.) Boy are they going to be surprised when they find out he's alive. Heart attacks all around. Sorry I'm being weird again. Anyway thanks for all the reviews I appreciated every single one of them though you didn't tell me what fic you wanted me to write next. Should I do Star Wars or Naruto? Could you please tell me in your next review? Thanks! Keep on reviewing. Oh by the way you maybe wondering what happens in the next chapter so out of good faith you will review (and I know you will) I will tell you one thing. If you thought you saw stuff before then you haven't seen anything yet. Brace yourself. HAHAHAHAHHAHA! Sorry.)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-Surrpsies Among Surprises: Where It All Begins...Again.

Sango, Kilala, Kikyo, and the others had stopped for the night in order to catch up with Kagome and Koga sometime in the next day or two. Thanks to Kanna they had made very good process on their travels to find the two betrayers before going after the Lord of the Western Lands that was Sesshomorru himself. In the small time that they traveled the 3-4 days they had collected more jewel shards then they had with Kagome from the very start of the journey. However, during that time they had all tensed slightly a few days ago when they felt a great power rising not far from Kaede's village. At first they wanted to go back to the village to investigate fearing it could be Naraku or possibly Sesshomorru in his demon form attacking the poor village a desecrating Inuyasha's grave. In fact the group almost did go back when Kanna's mirror couldn't see what the source of the power they had felt was in the village.

However, shortly after the moment of feeling the great power they felt calmed and at peace as if the power they felt was not going to harm them or anyone they knew. It felt strange at first, but they found it strangely to be natural to them all the same so they had decided to just continue with the search for the traitors and worry about what they had felt for when they had gotten the vengeance they rightfully deserved for those who had helped and killed Inuyasha. "How much farther do you think we have to travel till we catch up with them?" said Shippo to Sango as he could ask Kilala as she had refused to come out of her demon looking form or her little cat form as she made it clear to them that without Inuyasha there was no third form to change into.

"I would say a 3 day maybe 4 at the most if we push ourselves hard enough. There is no doubt they are both getting tired and have not gotten much sleep from the tracks and the scent they easily left behind without trying to cover it up that Shippo and Kilala have on them. I would say they are running scared, but...," said Sango hesitating as she was not sure to continue speaking fearing she would worry the rest of the group.

"But what?" said Shippo curious as to why she had stopped talking and looked slightly worried in his demon enhanced perceptive eyes.

"Well...to be honest Shippo I don't think its us that Kagome and Koga are running from and even if they were they would have had time to cover their tracks better then they are now," said Sango making everyone including herself remember the power they felt near the village though from the immense proportion of power released into the lands that they felt it was hard not to remember.

"Whatever the reason for them running scared nothing is going to save them from dying for their treachery towards Inuyasha," said Kikyo getting a solid nod from everyone with that clear statement and fact all rolled up in one.

(Kaede's Village-3 Days and 1 Morning Ago)

Kaede woke up with a start as she had such an intense dream at best and a vision at worst about Inuyasha rising from his grave seeking revenge on those who had tried to kill him. But to her it was not possible as Inuyasha had been dead now for an estimate of two days if you counted this morning as well as the rest of today. Even if Inuyasha WAS going to rise from his resting place he would have done it immediately following his own death to show everyone that he was very much alive...in a manner of speaking. Still Kaede found that her nerves in this particular morning were on edge due to the dream/vision she had in her sleep and decided to calm them. 'The only way is to see it with ye own eye,' thought Kaede as her nerves seemed to be slowly becoming more erratic with every step she took the now outside world in front of her.

Kaede believed that by visiting Inuyasha's grave one more time at the shrine would end the feelings curiosity and dread that were deep inside of her. It was the place where she had originally buried Kikyo's remains that was only a few feet away from his. She felt it was appropriate when she had done that with the help of Miroku though it felt off due to the fact that Kikyo was still walking the earth. Never the less she did it anyway knowing it was what Inuyasha would have wanted should the two have originally died together of old age before Naraku's treachery came and spit the two apart for so long. When Kaede did reach the spot what she saw made her drop her bow as she ran to the spot that where Inuyasha's grave was or rather supposed to be undisturbed. She ran faster then even she thought was possible at her age only to fall on her knees clutching the earth in front of her that had been removed around Inuyasha corpse. Or rather where Inuyasha's corpse of a dead body should have been only to find that the body and Tetsuigia were now...gone. It was then that she noticed that there was some writing in the soil coincidentally where her blind spot was and consisted of her other now patched eye would see. She put the writing in view of her still good, but old eye and read what was written before gasping at what she had just read. What she read was this:

"**_Behold the demon's wrath that is of the fallen warrior. The beast welcomes to hell all that have had a hand in betraying him into its hell, fire, and agonizing death of al the wayward souls. Soon the demon of wrath that will be their eternal damnation will appear and his thirst for blood will be quenched. Not a soul in this world or the next can hide from his vengeance nor could they even try as they would fail. No mercy will be given nor will it be gained as those who betrayed him will feel the fury that goes by only one name...Inuyasha!"_**

As soon as Kaede had finished reading what was written on the ground it burst into flame before fading away as if it were nothing, but an illusion. "Good heavens. Inuyasha...is truly...alive!" said Kaede who despite being afraid at what she saw was actually glad that Inuyasha was no longer dead.

(Elsewhere-6 Days Later-Mid-Afternoon)

Kagome and Koga were both tired, panting, and running for their very lives as they felt the all powerful force coming at them. They had sensed this great force earlier when they had scared them back at Koga's now completely destroyed wolf den. "Where are...we running...Koga?" said Kagome panting while running as she felt that the trail they were running was slightly familiar.

"Your place where else," said Koga picking her up onto his back cutting loose his demon speed to get the well faster.

"WHAT?" yelled Kagome making Koga go depth in his ear for about 10 seconds before he could answer her loud yell and explain himself.

"It's simple Kagome when you think about it. Since I cannot protect you here in this time period were going to that well of yours and going yours instead. After a few years I think I can get the hang of it all no problem," said Koga who thought it would be easy being in a world demon free and with no competition he felt he could make a name for himself and remake his life as he saw fit.

It wasn't long before they both came within range of the well and saw it slowly becoming bigger as they got closer to it. Just as Koga was about to jump forward a huge boomerang used for demon slaying hit the ground several feet in front of him forcing him to do the opposite by jumping backwards. "Koga! Kagome! We have unfinished business with you two traitorous bastards for what you did to Inuyasha," said an angry Sango she appeared along with the others retrieving her deadly prized weapon in her hand once more.

"Why don't you go after Sesshomorru? He's the one who put that sword of his through your precious mutt that was Inuyasha. Why go after us?" said Koga as Kagome got off him so he could fight better though from where the two stood it would have been better to run at this moment.

"We are, but not before we take care of you. We can't allow either of you to pass through the well to the other side that is your world Kagome. I refuse to allow someone like you who I am ashamed to call my reincarnation to get away with killing someone I love," said Kikyo steadying her arrow at Kagome who in turn steady hers against Kikyo's.

"I am sick and tired of being called that. You know how many times people have called me that in this world? I lost track after the 200th time it was said to me. What about what I want and my needs? Who the hell gives you the right to judge me when you were the one who killed Inuyasha originally by pinning him to a tree that froze him in time?" said an angry Kagome firing her arrow at the same time Kikyo did making the two hit each other and destroy each other harmlessly at the same time.

"My deed was done to Inuyasha at the hands of treachery and deceit that was done by an unseen enemy that wanted me and the jewel for his own selfish purposes. I was blinded by what had happened to not see the truth in front me when it was there the entire time. You however, Kagome have no excuse for what you did to Inuyasha both in the past and here in the present because you are nothing more then a selfish child who thinks of her own needs and not of others. If you truly were my reincarnation you would have learned that long after you freed Inuyasha from the tree I had trapped him to," said Kikyo as she readied and fired a second arrow only this time instead of attacking Kagome she attacked Koga with the sacred arrow hitting him in his right leg knocking the jewel shard out of it and taking away a solid chunk of Koga's power.

"AH! Damn it! Screw this it's everyone for themselves," said Koga as he now ignored the pain he was feeling and kicked off the ground with his good leg to land straight into the well that was his goal.

He never reached it as a large blur knocked back down where he was before causing everyone to be shocked by this on both sides. However, what really shocked them was that it was Sesshomorru of all people who had done the deed instead of the others. Not noticing or rather caring for that matter that Kilala's furious gaze was on him (as she transformed into her third form that was human looking) Sesshomorru took out Tokijin and stabbed Koga in his left leg removing that jewel shard from it taking over half of the wolf abilities and strength along with such a tactic. "A true demon would not run from such a thing Koga so stand your ground you coward. Fight like a wolf pack leader should instead of the childish wolf cub that you are acting like right now," said Sesshomorru as he had turned to face the jewel shard hunting group, which was noticeably angry if not furious with him being even remotely near them all.

"Why are you here?" said Kilala who was hissing and snarling with her claws out and hair standing on end as she bared her teeth at the Lord of the Western Lands.

"I don't have to tell you anything nor will I...seeing as you will find out soon enough," said Sesshomorru who had whispered the last part with sadness that got the attention of Kilala, Shippo, Shiori, Kanna, and Koga, who had picked up his whispered words while wondering what he meant when he said that last part.

"That is correct...Sesshomorru," said a voice of a figure that appeared from the shadows showing he looked like something similar along the lines of Sesshomorru and Inuyasha.

"Who are you?" said Miroku holding his staff ready in case this new being was a foe and not a friend as did the others.

"I am Inutashio...Inuyasha's father," said Inutashio smiling at them before frowning at Sesshomorru and then scowling at Koga and Kagome.

"Wait! I thought Inuyasha's father was dead? We all saw your grave so what gives?" said Kagome as she remembered seeing the dead demon lords tomb not once, but twice from previous adventures with jewel shard hunting group both before and after it got it to this size.

Inutashio scowled even more at Kagome at the lack of respect she was showing him like she did his son though soon it wouldn't really matter that much as his son would be here soon. "'What gives' as you put it is that I have come back from the dead temporarily to aid my son in his endeavors so he can finally have happiness in is life. Happiness that was taken away from him by demons AND humans just...like...YOU!" said Inutashio whose eyes lit up with a fury at the three he was talking about as the others were amazed at the sheer power that came from the once dead ex-Lord of the Western Lands that they though only could be seen in Inuyasha.

"A lot of good that does you seeing as Inuyasha is dead. Me, Koga, and Sesshomorru all helped kill him with Sesshomorru delivering the finally blow with Tokijin. Some father you are you ex-demon lord piece of crap!" said Kagome point her arrow at Inutashio before firing it at him, which he moved away with a slight gesture to the left in a manner similar to something Sesshomorru or the new version of Inuyasha would do if he were in that situation.

"If you believe that then you are more stupid as you are foolish little girl because the very belief you have in my son being dead is about...to change," said Inutashio as he took out Tenseiga sheath and all and held it horizontally in both his hands as his eyes now stared intensely at the sword as if he was about to do something with it.

"That's Tenseiga! But I thought it was in Sesshomorru's possession?" said Shippo as he looked back and forth between the two family members wondering just what was going on.

"My fath...I mean Inutashio encountered me earlier and took it back from me denouncing me as his son and that swords inheritance as is his right as the creator of the blade," said a sad sounding Sesshomorru whose words surprised and even more at how they sounded.

He WHAT?" said Koga as it was very rare for a Demon Lord of such a majestic land to denounce his or her own child, it was never heard from what Koga understood in the Western part of demon territory.

"That's correct. What my...former son has told you is true. This sword that I hold in my hands now belongs to my one true son...Inuyasha. Behold its TRUE...POWER! Power I created through his mothers love for life and him that I had Totosai use to create Tenseiga as I use it to bring Inuyasha here before us!" said Inutashio unsheathing the blade making it said sword glow a pure white as it as he did so.

"Oh no you don't!" said Kagome as she readied another arrow to fire at Inutashio only to find that Sesshomorru of all people with Tokijin in hand had destroyed the bow and the arrow that was arched back to fire before Kagome could release it.

"We will have none of that," said Sesshomorru towering over the now fallen down girl as she had stumbled back from Sesshomorru after he disable her bow and arrow.

"Why? Why are you helping him? You hate your brother so why help in his return to this world?" said Kagome while still on the ground as the white light seemed to bring about it a shroud of darkness that covered the sky as it appeared to be absorbed into Tenseiga.

"Hate is an illusion that has corrupted my eyes and my soul for too long. No longer will I let it do so to me anymore. I intend to pay and repent for my sins that I have committed against Inuyasha. I will start before he returns form the other world by preventing YOU from stopping his return to this world," said Sesshomorru as the great sword that could heal 100 people that was Tenseiga in a single swing started to pulse more and more with each passing moment with the light it was producing around all of them.

"Yes...yes...come back Inuyasha. Come back to this place where it all began for you my son. Let them all bare witness to your power. UNLIMITED POWER!" said Inutashio he raised the half removed sword over his head letting the light it was releasing to shine over all of them.

As all of this was happening the ground beneath them shook with great strength as cracks in the earth became evident proof of that. The cracks that were forming underneath them were shining a red demonic light that when followed by everyone found it originated to the time traveling well that was the gate between Kagome's time and there's. Soon the intense red demonic light that appeared on the ground exploded from within the well. It shot out from the ground up to the sky and the heavens themselves twisting like a tornado around them. Lightning soon shot through the clouds that were too dark to see and sky all around them before several hundred lightning bolts (the approximately amount was about six hundred and sixty six lighting bolts from what Inutashio saw) struck the demonic like tornado traveling down it in the opposite way the tornado was twisting down to the well itself. When it did connect with the well it exploded a split second afterwards along with a big chunk of the earth with it before the demonic tornado died as well as the lightning storm above. What did not leave however, was the intense power that had been in that very demonic tornado and storm from above. **_"I HAVE REUTRNED!"_** yelled a demonic voice oh so familiar to everyone around them as Inuyasha.

"Daddy," said Shiori gasping at what she saw as she like the others around her as the red demonic aura around Inuyasha molded itself around his body in a spin a tornado like state that they previously saw before hand.

"**_Yes Shiori. 'Daddy'...is BACK!"_** said Inuyasha smiling as he took a single step forward making Kagome, Koga, and Sesshomorru take a step back.

"No way!" said Koga finding his legs were pretty much shot trying to reach for his sword only to find it had been knocked loose from his waist behind Kagome.

"**_Behold! The Prince of the Western Lands has returned to the land of the living. As is your demon _**(points at Koga, Kagome, and Sesshomorru)**_ that will be the one who brings you to...ETERNAL DAMNATION!"_** said Inuyasha yelling the last two words loudly as he started walking slowly towards them...starting with Kagome

"No. No! NO! WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE!" said Kagome as she picked up a small sized rock next to her on her right and threw it with all her strength at his head.

That was of course before she noticed that Koga's sword as she grabbed it unsheathed the deadly weapon before turning to face Inuyasha whom she found was right in front of her. **_"Hello Kagome. Bet your surprised to see me walking around huh? The only thing that I hate even more then my enemies are my friends that become my enemies thus making them traitors. I...HATE...TRAITORS!"_** said Inuyasha staring at Kagome the entire time not looking at anyone else as he knew she was the one who started this so it to him it was only fitting that it would be finished here in this very place where it all began...for him as well as her.

Kagome just stood there with an angry if not with a pure hateful look in her eyes as she gripped the sword even tighter in her hands. "Well guess what Inuyasha? I HATE YOU!" said Kagome as she thrusted her sword into Inuyasha's chest like Sesshomorru did only to find a demonic barrier or rather shield appeared around Inuyasha protecting him from harm.

The source of the shield was not surprisingly Inuyasha, but rather it was both Kanna and Shiori who combined their powers together to create a thick demon shield for their father. They weren't going to let history repeat itself like it did before...not with Kagome and certainly not with Sesshomorru with his Tokijin sword in hand. **_"You know what I find funny Kagome? For the first time that we have known each other THIS one thing out of all others is the ONLY thing we mutually have in common with each other. For you that is most...unfortunate," _**said Inuyasha as he knocked the sword in her hands away with his left hand and with his right he lifted the girl up by the throat while proceeding to lift her up in the air over his head.

"Kagome!" said Koga as he crawled over to her using his arms as his legs were pretty much worthless at this point.

"**_Be patient Koga. You are next!"_** said Inuyasha who ignored the wolf as he had just reached his leg and grabbed a hold of it.

"No...please don't kill her. It was my fault that she attacked you," said Koga knowing if he could get Kagome off the hook he knew he had done something right.

Inuyasha however, was not a fool nor was he stupid in anyway to believe such a lie as he knew Kagome was the one who planed this from the start. Still...that didn't mean that the liars of the world like Koga couldn't go unpunished for saving the traitor of his pack that was Kagome. **_"You are a bad liar Koga. I can tell you are lying to me from your voice, body movement, and even your breathing at the close proximity of being near me at my feet. However I won't kill Kagome out of respect for your devotion to her as mine I will admit at one point was similar to mine,"_** said Inuyasha causing shock to fill the area at what Inuyasha just said.

"You will?" said Koga surprised that Inuyasha was still willing to show mercy despite the fact that he should have destroyed them right about now.

'He will?' thought everyone else except Inutashio and Sesshomorru who knew exactly what was going to happen next.

(A/N: In case you don't know or can't see it coming then your really stupid. Sorry.)

"**_Yes Koga. Instead...I'll kill you first and THEN HER!" _**said Inuyasha who removed his left leg free from Koga's arms before smashing the exact same legs foot into the back of and right through Koga's head before twisting it making a loud _CRACK_ sound being heard by everyone in the area.

"KOGA! YOU KILL HIM! YOU HALF-BREED BASTARD!" yelled Kagome as she was now extremely pissed off at the moment while trying to get free from Inuyasha's unbreakable grip.

"**_For once...I'm glad you said that. Now I have no regrets about gutting you like the spineless bitch you are,"_** said Inuyasha as he drew Tetsuigia, but not before he turned to the others and motioned with his head to cover the children's eyes, which was done by Miroku, Sango, Kikyo, and a now retransformed into human looking form Kilala.

'This is going to get messy,' thought everyone including the four children in the clearing as they waited for what was going to happen to the girl.

The result was instantaneous as Inuyasha sent his Tetsuigia right through Kagome letting go of her throat as she slid down slightly towards him staining the blade in her blood. **_"So long Kagome... SEE YOU IN HELL!"_** said Inuyasha as he then activated his new sword technique he had created before his initial "death" at the hands of Sesshomorru that he never got a chance to using because of the "death" itself.

It was then that Tetsuigia started to glow blood red that was much darker then what it was when it destroyed barriers. "What's going on? What is daddy doing?" said Shiori as she could see due to a pair of hands covering her eyes.

"You don't want to know Shiori and when you do you are going to be MUCH older when we tell you," said Sango as she watched like the others what Inuyasha was doing as his power now swirled around Tetsuigia entering Kagome dying and bleeding to death body.

"**_Demongo Destructor,"_** said Inuyasha holding his sword out further away from his right before the energy in his sword into Kagome caused her to have a spasm, she then let out a scream of pain and then silencing her scream by making her explode in front of him with waves of demonic energy turning the bodies now flying remains into ashes and dust.

When it was all said and done the children of the group were finally a loud to look again only to be confused at what happened. "Remember don't ask till you are MUCH older," said Sango reminding the kids not to ask questions and reminding the adults to make sure the kids never ask.

"**_And now...for YOU!"_** said Inuyasha turning to face Sesshomorru who could only nod his head as he took a few steps forward towards his demon brother though he technically couldn't call him that much less think it anymore.

"Inuyasha I have a request of you if you don't mind," said Sesshomorru his voice filled with sadness and regret that was normally not the case with Sesshomorru as he would normally lock away his emotions and throw away the key.

" **_A request you say? Speak it and we will see if your request can be granted,"_** said a slightly suspicious Inuyasha as this was new to him.

"If I am to die at your hands I want to die a death in the form of a battle between you and me in a full out fight. I don't mean fighting as in before no this is not a as brothers, not as demons, but as fellow warriors that we both became in our own way. Will you grant me this request?" said Sesshomorru hoping it could be granted knowing it was the only thing he could do.

Inuyasha eyed his brother carefully for a moment contemplating his brothers...ex-brothers request before eyeing his father who at Sesshomorru and then back to Inuyasha. "Its all right Inuyasha I sense no deception in him like you," said Inutashio who he had to admit was a little skeptical about Sesshomorru's request as well, but after seeing no tricks in what the older of the two wanted he felt it was okay.

"**_Heheheh. Finally I get to unleash some of my power I haven't had a chance to test my skills out yet,"_** said Inuyasha as the two got into fighting position while Inutashio stood in the middle to the right of them while the others just watch as an amazing fight was about to happen

"Be warned Inuyasha I will not hold back. I will attack you full force with everything that I am...and then some," said Sesshomorru as he readied his one hand with Tokijin ready to go literally into the fight of his life.

"_**Let's rock!"** _said Inuyasha as he shifted his weight to the left for a better balance while his father raised his hand over his head getting ready to start the fight between the two.

"The winner is the one whose stand while the loser...well you both know what happens to the loser. LET'S GET IT ON!" said Inutashio bring his hand down as the two ran at each other swords swinging in a an epic duel while the others on the sidelines all cheered for Inuyasha watching from her undisclosed location a surprised Kagura watched with pure amusement at what she was seeing as her chances of freedom suddenly got better.

'I know Inuyasha may win due to his changes, but I can still cheer for my own personal favorite in silence and spirit. GO SESSHOMORRU!' thought Kagura as she cheered for the demon lord she...dare she even speak it much less think it...loved with all her free will and heart that she felt would soon be hers.

(END CHAPTER)

(A/N: Okay you guys this chapter is going to end here. I know you and boo me and throw stuff at me all you want. (HEY I SAW THAT! NO THROWING FECIES! HUMAN OR OTHERWISE!) Anyway before I become a target again I want to say a few things. First I want to thank the 4 (THAT RIGHT 4!) people who reviewed. Also I want to thank the 2 of the 4 who gave me votes for what I should right for my next fic as you just might get your wish. So far it Naruto fic 2-0 so far and beating Star Wars in this unopposed. I was thinking of doing a KOTOR II fic, but then I realized that I wasn't ready for that (maybe down the road I will, but not now) just yet. So unless I get reviews with votes that state otherwise after this the WINNER (by a lousy 2 votes) is Naruto, which I find all things considered appropriate since I have over 130 favorites and most of them being mostly Naruto fics with the occasional Inuyasha, Star Wars, NGE, Teen Titans, and one Justice League fic (It's a Superman Harem thing and would be good IF THE WRITER GOT OFF HIS ASS AND WROTE ANOTHER CHAPTER!), but I will digress. Anyway keep on reviewing as I need them. Were coming down to the wire soon meaning when this story and the curtain falls on this little play of a drama (anime cries) is done Naruto will take over from there. Also in case your wondering its going to be Naruto/Hinata fic. I approve of no others unless a Harem is involved and Hinata is apart of it. Only a few have EVER been the exception because they were good fics. Soon it will be my turn to throw my hat into the Naruto Universe and believe me if you thought Inuyasha was good wait till you see my Naruto stuff. Its going to be some crazy shit in there so badly you are going to need an exorcist. HA! Seriously though review and stuff so I can get this on the road.)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-Inuyasha's Vengeance and Sesshomorru's Redemption

The two warriors fought with amazing skill that no one that was watching had ever seen before in their lifetime. Sesshomorru despite only having one arm wielded his sword as if he were using both his arms. It was apparent to everyone that Sesshomorru had practiced with Tokijin a great deal without anyone knowing if he was showing this much display of skill against Inuyasha. 'I've never had to fight at such a level before. This is the fight that I have always wanted should it mean my death,' thought Sesshomorru as he blocked a low horizontal slash before countering with a brief pushing back of Tetsuigia before he did a back spin aimed at Inuyasha's head, which the half-demon dodged easily by leaning his head back smiling as if it were nothing.

Inuyasha had shown a great deal of skill equal if not greater to Sesshomorru's despite the having both his arms for a distinct hold and strength advantage. It was clear to everyone like it had been with Sesshomorru that Inuyasha had been putting in a lot of hours of hard work on his sword wielding skills. When he had the time they didn't know, but that was not the case at the moment as Inuyasha did a vertical spin kick upwards that had knocked Sesshomorru back. The said Demon Lord of the Western Lands didn't see it coming after he tried a crucial low leg destroying right diagonal slash downward. "Tell me my dear ex-brother Sesshomorru...how does it feel to know that you are about the die at hands of the man who you betrayed?" said Inuyasha as he activated his Wind Scar on Sesshomorru who saw it had the last minute and created a small shield with Tokijin that took most of the assault, but still hurt the Lord of the Western Lands pretty badly.

Sesshomorru got up from the ground staggering at the tremendous force the Tetsuigia's Wind Scar had created in that one swing alone. Everyone of the group including the two fighting brothers father Inutashio was surprised at the sheer power used from the sword. 'If I didn't know any better I would say that that was a fraction of Tetsuigia's true power, which means...Inuyasha is holding back!' thought Inutashio as he started analyzing the possible estimation of Inuyasha's true power with Tetsuigia if that was a mere fraction of it.

Sesshomorru had already been doing an analysis since before the attack was about to be unleashed upon him by Inuyasha. He got his conclusion shortly before his father did, but the end results of their thoughts were the same on this for the first time in a long time. 'By the gods...if Inuyasha were to actually unleash his full power he would become a god among all those around him!' thought the two as Sesshomorru got back into his fighting stance as Inuyasha just smiled at him thinking what to do next.

"If this is all you can do Sesshomorru then you are nothing more then a waste of what I once always thought was a perfectly good life. To bad you ruined it," said Inuyasha who moved faster then Sesshomorru could see only to find Tetsuigia suddenly through his chest like Tokijin had been with Inuyasha several days before.

"Inu...Inuyasha! I...," said Sesshomorru only to find that it was hard to breath much less speak his mind to his brother he could not call as such as Tokijin left his arms and hit the ground with a small clatter.

Inuyasha pulled out the sword with his hands from Sesshomorru's body only to see his brother fall to his knees with his one arm over his chest that had blood seeping into his clothing and armor. Inuyasha picked up Tokijin with his left hand while he raised his right that held Tetsuigia to his disowned brother's neck stopping at the chin. "Any last words before I send you to the other side like you did me?" said Inuyasha pressing his sword closer to Sesshomorru's throat almost enough to pierce the skin, but pushed back when Sesshomorru briefly nodded his head.

"Inu...Inuyasha...I...I want...to...to say that I...I am...(cough)...sorry. I am...I am sorry...for every...(cough) everything I have...done to...you in the...past. I deserve...to die for...what I did...to...to you and your mother...(massive coughing fit)...by exiling the...the both of you away from...from your...rightful place...at home," said Sesshomorru who felt if Inuyasha didn't kill him now he would die from the lethal wound in his chest that he was suffering from right now.

Inuyasha's smile left him and an angry look appeared across his face as he remembered all the times he was mistreated by humans or demons he had encountered. Except for his new family of course as they were all good to him despite some rough times they all had with each other in the past he knew they all loved him. "Yes you do Sesshomorru, which is why your life will end at my hands. (raises Tetsuigia over his head) **_JUST LIKE YOU ENDED MINE!"_** said Inuyasha yelling his dark demonic voice at the end as he could not stand by anymore while his so called former brother was like this as he brought down the hammer of vengeance that was Tetsuigia upon the man who had started his misery filled life.

Just as his sword was about to connect with Sesshomorru's head a wind enhanced blur of a figure came knocking Sesshomorru away at the last second. This saving him from the death endorsing sword in Inuyasha's hands while severely wounding the figure that had saved his former brother from the blow he wanted to deliver himself. "No! Please don't kill him...I love him," said the female voiced figure that was now bleeding from her left shoulder to the left side of her rib cage while still using her body as a shield for the Lord of the Western Lands.

"**_Kagura! You got some nerve entering this fight that was about to end. You want to save Sesshomorru? FINE! YOU WILL GO IN HIS PLACE...LIKE YOU SHOULD HAVE GONE BEGORE!"_** yelled Inuyasha who was beyond pissed even making his father slightly scared of his son as the rage inside him was nothing he had ever seen before in him.

'Inuyasha...my son. Is this the pain that scars your heart and soul?' thought Inutashio as Inuyasha raised his sword up once again only at an odd angle that looked like he was the grim reaper holding his scythe ready to take Kagura's soul to the underworld.

"**_DIE!"_** yelled Inuyasha as he brought the sword down upon Kagura taking a deep chuck of her back's flesh off of her as blood came out exposing her back bone or rather that lack their of since the attack took a solid chunk of it out of her body with flesh and blood to match.

The Wind Sorceress screamed in pain so loudly that the adults of Inuyasha's pack had to cover the children's hears to block out Kagura's screams of agony. "Ka...Kagura...Kagura why? Why did...didn't you tell...me?" said Sesshomorru as he somehow found the will to speak once more after the shock of Kagura's words left him.

"Sesshomorru...I'm sorry I...I never came...forward...to tell...you, but I...I thought that...if I did you...would...hate me...and...and call...me...weak," said Kagura who let her blood in her mouth now flow freely as she couldn't hold it back anymore.

'So this is what it is like to feel love in your heart for someone you love. To find that one special something you would protect with your very life' thought as he remembered his late and former father's words to him about protecting what you hold dear when he found it.

"**_Shame you too took so long to find each other. Well you have to don't worry about that as you can be in each other's arms all you want...IN HELL!"_** said Inuyasha as he readied the killer blow that would finish them both off as he readied his sword now above his head in a vertical slash.

"INUYASHA STOP!" yelled Inutashio making Inuyasha stop just a hair's breath away from Kagura's bloody body that would have been pierced right through into Sesshomorru thus killing them both.

"**_What? Why? Why are you stopping me?"_** said an angry Inuyasha who had felt he was being slightly betrayed by his father in this while the others watching wanted to know the reason as well.

"Because Inuyasha...he has finally found it. Sesshomorru has finally found what you have found all those years ago and now. Something worth protecting and fighting for," said a slightly smiling Inutashio as he walked over to where Inuyasha was as he had unsheathed Tenseiga making Inuyasha's eyes go wide in surprise before he stared at the two bloody bodies he had nearly killed.

"**_You sure you want to save him father? After what he has done to me...to you…and to my mother that was your wife?"_** said Inuyasha wanting nothing more then to kill them both regardless of Sesshomorru finding what he wanted.

"I know you want vengeance my son and I know you deserve it more then anyone else when it comes to one such as yourself in desiring it. However, like you Inuyasha I believe that Sesshomorru deserves to redeem himself for his sin...just as you got to even though you were wrongfully accused of yours with Kikyo," said Inutashio reminding a now less angry looking Inuyasha of his redemption that helped him fall back in love with Kikyo.

"**_Very_** well. Proceed father," said Inuyasha putting Tetsuigia away, but still held Tokijin in his hands not rusting himself to move it in anyway should he suddenly decide to use it on his former brother of a demon and his little Wind Sorceress that was Kagura.

Inutashio nodded his head before he swung the healing blade down upon the two fallen beings in front of him and his son. The sword complied with its creator's request healing both Kagura and Sesshomorru to full health and long lasting life. "I want you to consider this the beginning of your redemption Sesshomorru and only after you have proven you have truly redeemed yourself will you have earned the right to be called my son again and Inuyasha your brother once more," said Inutashio as Sesshomorru nodded after he and a slightly blushing Kagura rose from the ground.

"Here's Tokijin. It is yours to wield as always Sesshomorru, but I will hold onto Tenseiga till you prove you are worthy to hold it again as my brother," said Inuyasha handing over Tokijin to a shocked Sesshomorru who took realizing he had a second chance to have the family he had denied himself for so long as Inutashio handed Inuyasha the Tenseiga that he put by his waist on the left side.

"What about me?" said Kagura as she still remembered the burning pain of a wound that Inuyasha had left in her body after their last encounter with each other as well as taking her hand clean off, which she had painfully re-grown with the aid of Naraku's miasma.

Inuyasha looked at Kagura for a moment his eyes flashing that fire that seemed to come from the depths of hell itself...all nine hells in her opinion. "Considering you want to be with Sesshomorru and want Naraku dead I'm willing to let you live...for now. Provided you can produce some solid information about Naraku and his plans," said Inuyasha in a calm voice edge with seriousness before he walked over to where Koga's jewel shards were and picked them up and then throwing them to Kikyo who caught them easily.

"Of course. Naraku is recreating his harpy demon army and is making them stronger then the ones that were invading Koga's territory the last time you encountered them. Not only that, but in addition since I am no longer loyal like Kanna he has sent Kohaku to watch over their breeding in the caves to the East of here. About 20 miles East to be exact," said Kagura point to where she knew the cave was.

When Sango first heard this she was shocked and then she nearly burst into tears as the conversation involving her brother being a pawn and slave for Naraku in doing his deeds for the spider were coming true as Inuyasha had foreseen. "Kohaku," said Sango as she was almost within reach of falling apart from the sheer stress of the situation that her little brother was in.

Fortunately for her, Inuyasha had sensed this and moved with nearly unheard of speed to her and held her in his arms as she broke down in them crying at the horror of what she had just heard. "Shhhhh. Its all right Sango all is not lost. All we have to do is find the cave so we can kill the harpy demons and save your brother. Don't forget I have Tenseiga with me and I can bring your brother back to life should the need arise after we remove the jewel shard from him," said Inuyasha in a soothing and caring voice that made Kilala and Kikyo slightly...jealous at the attention she was getting though they felt she needed and deserved it...for the moment anyway.

"Really Inuyasha?" said Sango as she looked up at him with tears falling down her face like two river from her eyes all the way down.

"Kohaku is like family to me Sango. Just like you are to me and all the others here in the pack with me. If there is one thing I will not stand for is Naraku screwing with my family in anyway and since he is doing that I have to make sure his death is **_EXTRA_** painful," said Inuyasha wiping the tears from her eyes and kissing her forehead making her happy again.

"I am glad that this has been resolved in itself without too much bloodshed considering the unique circumstances that have presented themselves in this case. As it stands right now I can no longer stay with you in the land of the living as my time is up," said a now smiling Inutashio who was starting to fade away like a ghost in front of them.

"Goodbye dad. Sorry I never got a chance to say to you the first time around when you died and all," said Inuyasha his eyes had a sad smile on them as he knew he was loosing a loved for the second time in an ironically second life time.

"Inuyasha...my son...as long as you said goodbye in your heart I knew you had already said it to me. Besides we will meet again...sooner or later," said Inutashio smiling while giving a mock salute to Inuyasha before fading out entirely.

"Where your going I would much prefer later," said Inuyasha laugh a little at his little joke, which soon became contagious as Sesshomorru soon started laughing followed by Kagura, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, and all the others as they felt a great deal of tension leave the group and for a brief moment aside from the situation Sango had with Kohaku being Naraku's puppet of a slave they didn't have a care in the world.

"So what do we do now Inuyasha?" said Shippo once the laughter died down as everyone was now more or less serious again.

"Simple my son. First...were going back to Kaede's village to sort things out with her and make sure she didn't have a heart attack involving my return. Second...were all going to spend time with our loved ones for that entire day. And finally third...after all that is said and done we go find the harpy demon cave kill all the demons and free Kohaku of his current enslavement while Kagura goes back to Naraku as our little spy. Then when were done at the cave we attack Naraku with the help of Kagura we giver her heart making her free to be with Sesshomorru who by then will be worthy of being back in our family once more," said Inuyasha knowing that after all that has happened the pack that was the group and his family deserved a much needed rest back at Kaede's.

"Daddy!" said Shiori as it was the only thing she could say as she hugged her father with all her strength as it was still somewhere in the recess of her mind hard for her to believe that Inuyasha was right here in front of her.

The other 3 kids were the same except Shippo and Kanna who had witnessed more then enough of their fair share of return from death moments in their lifetime. Rin went to give Inuyasha a hug only unlike Shiori the girl literally ran up Inuyasha's body help via his tail and gave him a huge hug at the base of his neck. Such embracing actions were repeated by Kanna and Shippo who both walked up to him giving their hugs where they could at his legs. 'He makes a great father when it comes to children,' thought Kilala, Sango, and Kikyo as they saw the happiness the children were having at that moment.

"Okay you little chibi's you can hug me later when were back at the village with Kaede looking over you. Right now I would prefer a 'different' type of hug from you 3 lovely ladies," said Inuyasha as the little kids let go of him and he himself hug Kikyo, Sango, and Kilala in a loving embrace that all 3 ladies enjoyed.

"You know Inuyasha with the kids away you and all of us can have a chance to...'play'," said Kilala whispering in his ear making him blush slightly at what she was referring to when she said "play" to him.

"Anxious are we?" said Inuyasha as he had secretly snaked his left arm around her lower backside and pinched her there making her almost jump towards even more then when she was clinging to him now.

"As much as I'm sure you are enjoying your little...flirting session with the 3 mates of yours Inuyasha I would suggest you wait till AFTER we get to the village. Plus lets not forget you have to get your surrogate children away from such things they are not meant to see," said Miroku who clearly was trying, but failing miserably at hiding the perverted look that was now adorning his face.

"For once I'm gong to agree with you on that certain level you lecherous monk, but if I find you have so much even peeked on us during our...fun time! YOU will find yourself with a rather large third hole in-between your legs and it will not be from another Wind Tunnel curse," said Inuyasha cracking his right hand noisily in front of Miroku making shift his staff slightly to guard that particular region of his body from potential bodily harm.

"Daddy what are you and monk talking about? What is 'fun time'?" said Shiori curiously as she who couldn't help, but noticed the small interaction between the group along with the little conversation involving her father's "fun time" as Inuyasha had put it in regards with the much older female part of the pack.

Inuyasha glared at Miroku who raised his hands in both defense and surrender before the half-demon turned his gaze back to the curious little girl now in front of him. "I'm sorry Shiori, but I can't tell you what that is for a long time. At least not till I feel you are old and more mature enough to understand. Even Shippo has to wait till he is older to truly understand what it is I am talking about and he has been in the original pack as long as I have. Also wouldn't suggest you go looking to Miroku for advice as he has had little or no experience in telling you what is you wish to know without destroying your innocent little minds," said Inuyasha as he re-continued his glare telling him to keep his perverted mouth shut unless he wanted that removed as well.

Miroku of course complied, but even as he did so he still received a massive blow to the head thanks to both Kilala and Sango. Miroku figured it was understandable as the two ladies didn't want to or Inuyasha for that matter give the children "the talk" yet until they were old enough to understand what it meant to love someone at THAT level. Even then it was only if they knew what it meant for both sides of the genders to love the other at such a level that it meant spending the rest of your life with them. "Yes kids Inuyasha is right I have very little experience in telling you such things. Why don't we go back to the village now and rest? "said Miroku as he massaged his doubled in normal size lump on his head with his left hand.

"I agree with the monk on this Inuyasha. It would be wise before...Miroku was it? Takes a much bigger beating from everyone else," said Sesshomorru who snaked his right arm around Kagura who felt it and couldn't help, but blush at the feeling of his hand against her hips.

"Wait till Kaede finds out about this she's going to have a heart attack after she finds out about what went down here," said Inuyasha smiling as picked up all the kids and placed two on each of his broad shoulders with his tail.

With a fist in the air by Shippo and the collection Sango, Kilala, and Kikyo connected to Inuyasha the group headed out back to Kaede's for a little rest, relaxation, and of course for Inuyasha...some well deserved "fun time" for him. 'This new way of living my life filled with emotions to express will be difficult at first, but...I think its time I learn like Inuyasha did. Maybe then...just maybe I can be the son and brother father and Inuyasha always hoped I would be,' thought Sesshomorru as he walked beside Kagura back to the village he had been at earlier.

(Elsewhere...Naraku's Castle)

Kohaku was made his way through the corridors of the castle his mask still on as he made his way to visit his master's dwellings. When he did enter the room he saw that Naraku had for some reason his eyes shut almost as if he was somewhere in-between sleeping and a meditation of some sort. "Master Naraku I came here to inform you the breeding of your army will be complete within the next day or two," said Kohaku bowing his head slightly waiting for a response if not an order from his cruel master.

"Good Kohaku. That is very good news indeed to hear from an otherwise depressing day without much entertainment for me to enjoy. Head back to the cave to continue the harpy demon breeding I asked of you I want them ready so we attack the very village Inuyasha holds dear. Its destruction will be the mark of a new age for this world as well as my own ascension into being the first ever demon Shogun of this land. With my constant changes and improvements preventing me from dying along with the sacred jewel once it is whole I will become a being that will truly be...immortal," said Naraku as he opened his eyes as he gazed at the sacred jewel that was just 3 simple shards away from completion.

"Yes sir. I will leave immediately," said Kohaku bowing again before turning around leaving not noticing that Naraku eyes the spot on the young boy's back where he put the sacred jewel shard that kept him alive all this time.

"Shame the boy will have to die before this is over. He would have made a good servant in my new order when I am the victor. Oh well its not like it matters anymore. He is after all just a piece of human waste of space," said Naraku smiling at the nearly completed sacred jewel in his hand.

(Kaede's Village)

When they got to the village Kaede had sure enough nearly had a heart attack from seeing that Inuyasha was indeed alive. However, she was more so when Sesshomorru as well as Kagura appeared with the pack appearing to be on friendly terms with everyone. When Inuyasha explained what had happened the potential threat of having heart attack left her as relief set in knowing that everything was under control. What's more was that when Kaede learned of Kagome's death the group had found that since the part of Kikyo that was in Kagome was free from reincarnations body it had unknowingly returned to Kikyo thus turning her into a living human again without the need for soul collectors. Needless to say Kilala and Sango became slightly jealous as Inuyasha arms wrapped around Kikyo swinging her around with her feet in the air as he spun around spinning in a circle. Kikyo of course found the whole event surprising and blissful all in one. It was no surprise as she had originally desired something along the lines of this type of contact no it was not what she wanted _originally_ it was close enough...for the moment. "Um...Kaede can you do me a favor?" said Inuyasha in a somewhat embarrassed voice after he had edge Kaede away fro the others for a private discussion between the two though the kids were about 5 feet away from them.

"Yes Inuyasha," said Kaede as she had found this sort of side that was Inuyasha's to be rare as well as different then most of the time he was his usual self.

"Well...you see I need you to keep the children occupied for a while along with Miroku as me and the others wish to...," said Inuyasha as small blush on his face appeared though with all purple stripes on his face it was almost impossible to see.

"Ah! I see what you are talking about. Need you worry not Inuyasha I will take care of the little ones for you while you and your female...lovers have some time alone. Kaede of course nodded her head knowing what Inuyasha was referring to and it was only natural as such as it was clear the three women (including Kikyo) would desire him as such as he was every young woman's dream man who would protect them, nurture them, and love them with all his being.

"Thank you Kaede. By the way you don't worry about Sesshomorru or Kagura either as they wish to explore their relationship in their own...private way," said Inuyasha grinning again like he normally would seeing as the pressure of the situation was off his shoulders once more.

"Ye didn't need to know that Inuyasha, but thank you all the same," said Kaede as she used a great deal of mental power to block such thoughts from her head of those two mating with each other.

"Well I'm off! Take care of the kids Kaede," said Inuyasha as he ruffled the young kid's hair before leaping off to his 3 lovely women.

'Something tells me ye should get the children over to the FAR side of the village in the hopes they don't hear what they shouldn't,' thought Kaede as she motioned the little ones to follow her, which they did as they were soon accompanied by Miroku soon after so he wouldn't get any lecherous ideas despite him being "holy man" of the cloth.

(A/N: YAY! Another chapter done for my story. I would have gone farther, but my mind was a little tired from all the writing and I couldn't write anymore of this chapter. Sorry, but I think you will have to use our imaginations (perverts) on this as my mind is being assaulted by various Naruto ideas, which will be my next fic after this since it 3-0 Naruto in the polls. I think I have 1 if not 2 more chapters to go before it's all finished. I am REALLY disappointed in the fact that in the last chapter only ONE person reviewed my story. SHAME ON YOU ALL! No matter I'm used to it. (Anime slumps and cries) Anyway I have a favor to ask all you people out there who read this. You see I don't really know some of the Justus names and stuff in English terms (because I'm sure as hell not going to do it in Japanese because I don't know them in that form) so if you could pointing the right direction of a list of the shows techniques and what they translate into and stuff that would be great. I mean I'll do what I can with what I've got, but it may not go as far as I would hope. Just saying is all. PLEASE REVIEW! I gave you fighting in the last chapter as I did in this chapter and more so PLEASE review. I don't want to write to fics at once because its too much of a hassle and I don't have the time for it. Don't ask. Just do this for me for all the great chapters I wrote for you guys.)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-The End is Here-Part 1

(Kaede's Village-Late Dusk to Early Dawn)

One and a half days. For one and half days Inuyasha had been with Kikyo, Sango, and Kilala making love to all three of them with everything he was. It amazed even him just how much stamina he had in himself, but one look on any of the three lovely women that were now sleeping peacefully with smiles on their faces and of could tell that they were not going to complain about it being a bad thing. Inuyasha could only smile as he covered the ladies up with a nearby blanket as he had intentionally or unintentionally (depending on your perspective) tired them out from their recent love making. He kissed each one on the forehead gently before leaving the hut as he had important business to attend to. He felt kind of guilty feeling it was unfair leaving the three women he loved like that fully knowing they would worry about him when they woke up, but no one ever said life was fair. 'All is fair in love and war, but right now my love making time with them is now most unfortunately over. Now it is time to go to war and I need some help from someone who will help in this endeavor,' thought Inuyasha as he looked back on final time at them all before he finally left them to continue sleeping.

Inuyasha made his way down the road of the village in the area he was in till he stopped at a small, but comfortable looking house meant for two maybe three people (though the third would probably HAVE to stand from the looks of it). He knocked on the door three times before he waited approximately 5 seconds before opening the door to find a still sleeping Sesshomorru and Kagura both naked (though it was hard to tell with the white bed sheet covering their bodies) sleeping as lovers would sleep. Truth be told Inuyasha would rather have just fought Naraku with his plan he created by himself, but he knew he couldn't do it without these two and he need their help...NOW! He walked over to them silently to Sesshomorru first before he knelt down, and nudged him with hand only to have Sesshomorru grab him by the throat with his one good hand. "Good to see you to," said Inuyasha in a highly sarcastic tone ignoring the grip on his throat before it was then released by Sesshomorru after the said demon lord's grip on his younger brother's throat was removed.

"What are you doing here Inuyasha? Shouldn't you be with your own mates or do I have to make it clear to stay away from mine?" said Sesshomorru in annoyance as he noticed that Inuyasha was playfully eyeing Kagura as if she were possibly in his reach.

"I came here to help you keep Kagura after you two help me kill Naraku. I would have my mates come with me, but I don't know what I would do if they got hurt. Besides...all we need are the three of us to kill him if we pull of the plan I have set for us. Go wake Kagura up and get dressed I have to go speak with Kaede and Miroku before I give you anymore info on the plan," said Inuyasha smacking his brother's shoulder before leaving for the one he was seeking.

"He'll be the death of me I know it," said Sesshomorru as he looked at the quite content Kagura next to him knowing she was not going to happy to be awakened from her for once peaceful sleep.

(Moments Later in Kaede's Village)

Inuyasha finally caught up to Miroku and Kaede who were with all 4 children by their side as they were being taught various things by the two people. People he trusted now more then ever with others he cared about. All the more reason to speak with them as the kids they were watching over as it pertained to them as well. "Daddy!" said Shiori as she tackled Inuyasha though not enough to knock him back much to their surprise from the speed Shiori used when colliding with Inuyasha.

"Hey their Shiori! How is everyone? The monk didn't try do anything too stupid while I was away from all of you did he?" said Inuyasha looking up briefly at slightly paling at the face Miroku before gazing back down to Shiori who giggled and shook her head "no" for a response.

"No. Miroku was with us while you were away 'embracing your luck' from what Miroku was saying yesterday to Kaede. What does that mean?" said Shiori innocently enough as Miroku had refused in a very strange manner (in her mind) why he couldn't tell her.

Inuyasha's right eyebrow twitched rather violently after hearing that and Miroku had only now realized that being a lecherous monk for a good deal of your life can be hazardous to your health. "Not till you are much older and more grown up. As for what Miroku said...I want everyone here younger then 8 years old to cover their eyes and their ears," said a slightly agitated Inuyasha smiling rather evilly at the monk who started taking lots of if not many small steps back before trying to run for his life only to be caught and beaten repeatedly into the ground by Inuyasha who in his own reasoning didn't want his children becoming perverted lechers.

Kaede could only sigh as Miroku got the holy lecher stuffing beaten (that was) out of him by Inuyasha for a good 10-15 minutes. 'At this rate ye will out live even Miroku with all the things he does that are lecherous around Inuyasha and the others. What a good waist of spiritual talent,' thought Kaede as she saw that Inuyasha finally stopped after deciding NOT to shove Miroku's staff up the monk ass for making his point clear to stop being a perverted monk out of the fact that doing it now would be pointless as the monk was like many other times in being beating by Sango...unconscious.

"Okay you can open your eyes and hears now as daddy has something to say to all of you hear INCLUDING the one who is unconscious on the ground though you may have to try and tell him later. Kaede, Shiori, Shippo, Kanna, and Rin what I'm about tell you is very important and VERY serious. Do you understand? (they all nod) Good. First, I want to say that I'm proud of you. All of you for being with me when I needed your support the most and not betraying me like those whose names I would rather not speak. Second, I must inform you that only Sesshomorru, Kagura, and I are leaving shortly to take down Naraku and free Kohaku from his grasp," said Inuyasha hearing gasps of shock from everyone in front of him.

"You can't!" said Shiori fearing for her father's life as did the others.

"No! Rin won't let you go," said Rin grabbing Inuyasha's leg holding onto him with everything she had so Inuyasha could leave her or the others.

"It seems to me you will have to fight off your children before you start this plan of yours Inuyasha," said Sesshomorru who only now with Kagura made their appearance as well as presence known to him.

"About time you got here. What kept you? No don't tell me I don't want to know. In any case now that you are here I can tell you my plan. You know the sacred jewel is almost complete and Naraku has the vast majority of the jewel right?" said Inuyasha after prying free Rin's grasp on his leg and then leaping towards the two before the children could do anything even though Kaede intercepted them moving them away for the grown ups to talk to each other.

"Of course. I've seen the jewel myself in Naraku's hands on more then one occasion. He thinks it will need only a few more shards to make it whole. Three shards of the jewel at the most I think from the way he talked about getting Koga's shards and then prying out Kohaku's to make it complete," said Kagura as she had been Naraku's involuntary right hand against her will.

"It's five actually. Two of the shards I have are smaller then the normal ones our group went after in the past. For the plan I have to work will require great planning as well as sacrifice on all our parts and with a little luck...we may just get through this alive. You in?" said Inuyasha looking at both Sesshomorru and Kagura who nodded a "yes".

'I hope his plan was carefully thought out,' thought Sesshomorru and Kagura seeing the feral look on Inuyasha that only he could produce.

"Good. The plan is as I describe it so pay attention. First, I will give you Kagura the four shards I have to give to Naraku. When you approach him to give him the jewel shards you have to offer a trade to him that he will gladly accept. He gives you your heart and freedom in exchange for the sacred jewel shards I gave you. Second, while that part of the plan is currently happening Sesshomorru and I will head East to that little cave where Kohaku is and we destroy the harpy demons that reside their while saving Kohaku at the same time. We will then remove the jewel shard from his back and restore him with Tenseiga to give back to Sango, who like the others will be so happy they won't kill me when we get back from leaving them for the fight," said Inuyasha chuckling a little at visualizing Sango struggling between hurting Inuyasha and making love to him at the same time for leaving her to bring her little brother back in her arms.

"Please continue I don't need to have images play in my head of what would happen if and when that did occur," said Kagura tiredly as she fought hard to ignore images in her mind of the possible things that would happen between Inuyasha and his three mates.

"Third, after we briefly return to this village with Kohaku Sesshomorru and I will follow the trail you so...'conveniently' left for us to follow to Naraku's castle. By the time we get their you have obtained your freedom and Sesshomorru and I will fight Naraku with your help and kill him before he knows what hit him," said Inuyasha laugh a very sinister laughter at the thought of seeing Naraku's shocked face before the spider died at their hands.

"Well the first two are easy to do, but unfortunately the third one is going to be difficult to accomplish as Naraku will have all, but one shard of the jewel. Thus making the damn spider demon almost impossible to kill when we fight him," said Kagura as she thought about Inuyasha's plan carefully and was very impressed by it though she refused to show it.

"Key word being 'almost' Kagura. All we have to do is get into the castle to kill him and then it shouldn't be that difficult at all in the slightest," said Sesshomorru finding the plan Inuyasha is both solid and reasonably sound.

"It's settled. Let's go while we have a chance. Knowing Naraku he's nearly completed the breeding program for the harpy demons and Kohaku is going to be the one who commands them," said Inuyasha throwing the four jewel shards to Kagura who caught them easily.

"I'll see you in the castle," said Kagura as she took to the air in her now giant feather towards Naraku's castle.

"Sure...since it is better then seeing you in hell," said Inuyasha jokingly smiling at her as she got smaller and smaller with each passing second before he and Sesshomorru took of to the cave in the East where Kagura had told them to go.

(3 Hours Later- Still in Kaede's Village)

In a nice sized house somewhere in Kaede's village three very beautiful, well shaped, and 100 percent completely naked women awoke from their slumber one after the other. The first thing they did was stir in the sheets before grabbing onto them so they could sleep more into the day. That is until they realized that the one person that was responsible for making them this sleepy and tired was missing due to the considerable amount of mass that they had once surround themselves before going to sleep was now gone. Instantly all three women sat up with holding their long bed sheet covering them up their naked form. "Where is Inuyasha?" said Sango looking around like the others were hoping that they had not imagined what had happened to them last night and hoped that somehow they had not done something ENITRELY different.

There was a knock at the door getting all three ladies attention before an elderly woman in priestess clothing with one eye patch came in before shutting the door behind her right after she entered. "I trust you all slept well? Though from noise that ye heard ye takes it you three didn't do much sleeping last night with Inuyasha," said Kaede smiling if not smirking slightly at the three women blushed in unison as they easily recalled last nights events were fun, wild, and above all else...pleasurable for them.

"I take it with you here the children are being watch by Miroku?" said Kilala using all her will power to get out of her blissful memory of how Inuyasha manipulated his tongue last night in a particular moment in the love making.

"Yes. Though when I left him I made sure he stayed serious or else I would commission Inuyasha to help me castrate the man should he fail to watch over them," said Kaede as she mentally smiled as she remembered Miroku paling a new white that would be even whiter then snow when she told him that.

"Speaking of Inuyasha where is he at this moment?" said Kikyo as she wondered where her...or rather their SHARED lover was.

Kaede frowned a little as her small smile left her face and now became serious as to what she was about to tell them was of a serious nature. "Ye shall start from the beginning that was earlier today," said Kaede as she told them what she recalled from Inuyasha meeting her to when he left and as she expected she got the response that all those with old ears dreaded...they screamed.

(Slightly Earlier-Elsewhere in the Village)

"Miroku why couldn't we help Inuyasha he may need us or at least you to help him with your Wind Tunnel? Doesn't he think were strong enough?" said Shippo as he didn't like the fact that their father had left him with the lecherous monk much left him and the three others from being beside him to fight Naraku.

"There is no doubt in my mind that Inuyasha thinks you are strong Shippo or any of you for that matter, but you do not know Inuyasha as I do. Granted you were probably with him a lot longer then I was Shippo when you first traveled with him, but when you are old as I am and have seen things very few do you tend to understand others like Inuyasha. You tend to understand people like him, for what reasons he's is leaving us here, and why he is doing it," said Miroku as he was sitting down on a nearby rock with all four kids sitting in front of him in a little semi-circle.

"What do you mean?" said Shiori looking curiously at Miroku as she was wondering why her father would do what he was doing and why like Miroku had said.

"Well you all know that Inuyasha didn't exactly have the greatest childhood around and now that I think about none of you really did either (they all nod). Well to Inuyasha in a sense he has become like a father to you as well as you being his children to him. During his childhood all he has known is pain and the last thing he wants is for all of you to feel the pain he did when he was growing up. Whether the threat is coming from Naraku or by some other threat that could come our way if were not careful. In a way Inuyasha is doing what a father does and is protecting you from any harm," said Miroku smiling as he got nods of understanding from the four children though he was sure Kanna was doing it on purpose so the others wouldn't know that she knew already.

"WHAT!" yelled three voices far off in the village that were identified in Miroku's mind as Sango, Kikyo, and Kilala.

"This...can NOT be good," said Miroku who was starting to sweat a little on his forehead full knowing that at the moment when a group of women got angry and only one guy was around (who just happened to grope and flirt with women in a lecherous manner), then that one guy that just happened to be him paid the price whether he was responsible for them being angry or not.

(At That Moment-East of Kaede's Village-20 Miles to be Exact)

Inuyasha sneezed lightly, but doing it three times in a row made it seem slightly harsh to hi sensitive nose. 'Judging from the sneezes I got I take it my three mates are awake and they are NOT happy. Well if I know two out of the three women as I think I do and if the other follows them into what I think will happen I can expect Miroku to be in neck high in bandages for the next few days if not weeks. If he wasn't such a lecherous monk and this wasn't such an important mission I might feel sorry for him,' thought Inuyasha as he ran beside Sesshomorru nearing the cave thanks to their sense detecting the stench of faint traces miasma in the air and were getting closer as they were getting nearer to their destination.

"I see the cave up ahead Inuyasha," said Sesshomorru reading Tokijin removing it from his waist and ready to use when the time came.

"Yeah the smell of miasma mixed with the harpy demon blood that I remember from my last encounter with them is getting stronger as we near it. Remember we don't want to injure Kohaku unless it's a last resort and then it has to be only a knock out hit. Nothing lethal of any kind. I would rather not have to try and revive him while were fighting off harpy demons and then explain to Sango what went down. Got it?" said Inuyasha as he wanted to make sure to Sesshomorru that he would prefer Kohaku returned to Sango in one piece.

"Of course Inuyasha. I remember the plan and I will not fail. After all I have to prove to you I am worthy of being called your brother once more," said Sesshomorru right before they stopped just outside the cave entrance.

"Well should we go in or just announce ourselves?" said Inuyasha cracking a smile at his comrade next to him as he drew Tetsuigia from his sheath.

"I propose a compromise of the two. Let us go in and then introduce ourselves. We don't want to be rude now," said Sesshomorru smiling a smile that promised a painful death to the enemies that were inside all the while joking about the whole situation with Inuyasha, which was completely different from Sesshomorru's old self.

"Of course Sesshomorru after all...were guests and like well mannered guests we have to introduce ourselves to our hosts inside," said Inuyasha as the two ran into the cave with their demonic blades ready for battle.

(Inside the Cave)

Kohaku wasn't stupid even as a slave to his master's will and dark power that the spider demon had over him. He had set up special detection seals inside the cave to warn him of intruders that were not him, Naraku, or a possible harpy demon that wondered outside the cave. "We have two uninvited guests. Kill them both," said Kohaku to the harpy demons that now all stirred awake hungry for battle.

Inuyasha and Sesshomorru both made their way through the tunneled cave to a very large circular area with multiple pathways surrounding them. "Well no one ever said choosing would be easy," said Inuyasha smiling as he took two steps before stopping with his once smiling face turned serious before he started growling.

"You sense it too don't you?" said Sesshomorru readying Tokijin as Inuyasha readied Tetsuigia for battle.

"Yeah we got incoming harpy demons. Oh well at least this way we don't have to waste any energy in finding them all," said Inuyasha as he saw the harpy demons coming out of every passage way in front of them.

"Shall we proceed?" said Sesshomorru smiling as he slashed through three harpy demons while Inuyasha cut through six in a spiral sword slash attack with Tetsuigia.

"Yes. Let us go," said Inuyasha as he and Sesshomorru charged forward cutting through every single harpy demon in their path as they soon became surrounded on all sides.

(Elsewhere in the Cave)

Kohaku was not pleased with this turn of events and readied his demon slaying weapon for battle knowing that even with this army as strong as it had become was no match for to powerful demons like Inuyasha and Sesshomorru. He recognized their demonic aura's from the previous encounters he had with the two of them. 'Master Naraku is not going to be pleased I have to fight my way out of here or else,' thought Kohaku as he ordered the movement of more harpy demons into the battle not far from his location.

'Kohaku my loyal slave what is wrong? I sense something is amiss. What is it?' said the echoing sound of Naraku's voice inside the boys head.

'Both Inuyasha and Sesshomorru are here my Lord. They are killing off your new army of harpy demons as we speak that are engaging them,' thought Kohaku who instantly felt the dark anger of his master from their connection.

'DAMN THEM! Kohaku get out of there I need you back at the castle. Something is off and I intend to find out what it is with you by my side. Hurry!' thought Naraku cutting off the connection between him and the boy.

"Yes master," said Kohaku out loud as he put on his demon slaying mask with weapon in hand and moved swiftly through the miasma harpy demon horde in hopes of passing the two demon brothers that were destroying it.

(With Inuyasha and Sesshomorru)

The two demon brothers now stood back to back swords at the ready as the blood of the demon harpies stained the ground. "It appears we bit off a little bit more then we could chew Inuyasha," said Sesshomorru sending a powerful blast of demon energy through his sword at the harpies killing over 10 of them.

"Yeah well no one ever said killing an army with just two people was easy," said a still confident Inuyasha, who plunged his sword down as red demonic energy coursed through it into the ground towards his enemies killing 15 of them in the process.

It was then that something caught their eye before a new wave of harpy demons came at them forcing them to divert their attention to the task at hand. "Inuyasha did you see what I saw?" said Sesshomorru as he moved gracefully at a diagonal ark and sliced a harpy in half.

"Yeah we got a runner. Kohaku running to be more exact. I'll go after him you stay and fight all these guys I'll be back to help you when I can," said Inuyasha slashing his way through harpy demons left and right to where Kohaku was running.

"Sure leave me with the easy job," said Sesshomorru in a slightly sarcastic voice as he cut down 2 more harpies.

(Just Outside the Cave)

Kohaku just made his way out of the cave and started heading for Naraku's castle where his master was waiting for him. 'I need to hurry or else if I'm not careful then...,' thought Kohaku, but was interrupted when a large demon sword came between him and the boy's intended destination.

"KOHAKU!" yelled Inuyasha from behind the said boy before coming up 5 feet behind him his claws flexed.

"Hello Inuyasha. You've changed since last I saw you, but your aura is still the same as before just a lot stronger. As much as I would like to stick around I have to return to my master Naraku so I can protect him from people like you," said Kohaku unleashing his smoke bomb pellets hidden under his armor trying to blind and disorient Inuyasha so he could escape.

It didn't have the intended effect he wanted because as soon as Kohaku turned around to run Inuyasha was right their less then 2 feet away this time looking rather unhappy at the boy. "If that's all you got I'm disappointed in you Kohaku .I would expected more from Sango's little brother. I guess you are not the demon slayer she thought you were much less the powerful servant Naraku makes you out to be," said Inuyasha trying to throw off Kohaku's actions with memories of the boy's past growing up with his sister training to be a strong demon slayer like his father.

"Shut up!" said Kohaku leaping back a few feet readying his sword and hook chain for battle while Inuyasha just put his right hand behind and picked up Tetsuigia without even turning around.

"I promised Sango I would bring you back and I will not be made a liar Kohaku. Once I succeed in knocking you out I'm going to remove that jewel shard from your back and then bring you back to life with Tenseiga," said Inuyasha taking a step forward causing Kohaku to react by fighting back by throwing the hook chain at Inuyasha.

"I will not go back I live only to serve my master," said Kohaku as the weapon wrapped around Tetsuigia trying to knock it out of Inuyasha's grip only the sword didn't budge.

"You are lucky Sango here to hear you say those words. You would have broken your poor sister's heart and **_THEN...I would have had to break your NECK!_**" said Inuyasha angrily as he was through playing around as this was now a serious matter when it came to the mentioning of 1 of 3 mates.

"Just try it half-breed," said Kohaku, who leaped into the air sword raised with a look in his now glazed eyes telling him he was no longer under his own sound mind.

"**_As...you...wish...little BOY!"_** said Inuyasha in an angry demonic voice as play time with Kohaku was now officially...over.

Kohaku was about 2 seconds to hit Inuyasha with his sword when he was suddenly pulled faster toward Inuyasha only to realize the said half-demon had spun in a circle. A spin of a circle that was now arching to the left so when Kohaku missed his intended target he was then back handed by Inuyasha with the hilt of his sword...hard. The blow itself was more then enough to knock Kohaku out cold though it was harsh in Inuyasha's opinion the boy got what he rightfully deserved it for saying what he did. 'You are lucky Sango loves you Kohaku or I would skewer you with Tetsuigia myself,' thought Inuyasha as he put Tetsuigia away and took out Tenseiga before kneeling down and ripping the top back of Kohaku demon slayer uniform.

He examined the boy's upper back and found multiple scars on the boy not all caused by wounds from when he supposedly died. "Not surprising Naraku is a sadist. He probably assaulted the boy to amuse himself on cold nights. Ah here it is," said Inuyasha feeling a jewel shard sized lump of an insertion on the boy's upper back just below the neck area before removing it with careful precision.

As expected the body of Kohaku became lifeless and dull looking and sure enough with Tenseiga he could see the servants of death already swarming for the body. 'Not today,' thought Inuyasha as the slashed down on Kohaku with Tenseiga killing the little imps that were deaths servants this reviving Kohaku back to life and consciousness.

"Where...where am I? Who...who are you?" said Kohaku as his mind was a complete blur of events that he didn't understand.

"My name is Inuyasha. I am a...close friend of our sister Sango," said Inuyasha as he did not believe that Kohaku was ready just yet to handle the news of him making being the one who made sweet love to the boy's sister before coming here to rescue him.

Not that he would have of course. "Oh! Um...well what happens now?" said Kohaku as Inuyasha put away Tenseiga into its sheath.

"First, you are going to stay here and get your thoughts together while I help my brother in that cave over there. Second, were going to take you back to a village I know of where your sister is. And third, I'm going to kill a certain person named Naraku who has been manipulating you into being his loyal servant all this time," said Inuyasha patting the boy on the head before heading back into the cave with Tetsuigia once more drawn out into his hand to fight once more.

'Sango. What has happened to you while I have been away?' thought Kohaku as he tried to remember what had happened to him over the time of his "black out" as it was the only name he could give it.

It was minutes later of deep thought that he remembered everything that had happened to himself and could only speak three whole words that could describe it. "By the gods," said Kohaku as the horrors of the past came to his mind at such a fast pace that his mind fell back to unconsciousness.

(A/N: Hey everyone! I've got good news and bad news here. Okay first with the ever so great good news (depends on your point of view). The good news is that only one more chapter (I think) is left in this story before it ends and I can move onto Naruto. (YAY!) Now here's the bad news. (BOOOOOOOO!) SHUT THE HELL UP! (Sorry.) The bad news is school is coming up this Monday and I'm doing my job part time. This in short means little time to write much let update (talk about poor timing huh). Fear not that will not deter me from writing kick ass stories and chapters (like this one and the next). So as a SMALL favor from all of you kick ass people out their reading this I need some kick ass reviews for this chapter and the next. That's all I ask. Also when I start my Naruto story I was thinking of starting it when Naruto is 11 or after the whole thing with Mizuki. I can't decide. What do you think? I can make it work either way, but I want your opinion on this matter as what I have in store is going to blow your mind. PEACE!)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-The End is Here-Part 2: Conclusion

(A/N: With the threat of school and work becoming too time consuming I spent the past two to three days along with barely surviving a sever thunder storm, power outages, and other crap to dive deep into my writing subconscious. The end result helped produce this final (yes I did say final) chapter of this Inuyasha fic. Just so you know ahead of time I have an even longer author note below, but that can wait till after the story so sit back, relax, and enjoy my Inuyasha fic. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!)

Inuyasha reentered the cave as fast as he could and found that Sesshomorru was at this point slightly wounded by the harpy demons and was on his last legs. Not surprising as the Demon Lord of the Western Lands had been facing a whole army of harpy demons inside a dark nasty smelling cave with only one arm to use that held the man's powerful sword Tokijin. 'Okay time to get psychotic on these birds,' thought Inuyasha as began slicing through the harpy demons one after other closest to Sesshomorru that were in range of getting cheap shot at him.

"Inuyasha you...," said Sesshomorru, but was interrupted by Inuyasha who had surprised him that the half-demon that was once declared his brother would come back to help him to this degree as Inuyasha could have just taken Kohaku and left him to die.

"Don't get all surprised or misty eyed on me now Sesshomorru because if you do I'll never let you live it down. Ever!" said Inuyasha as let loose a deadly Wind Scar attack into a tunnel passage way causing it to collapse killing all the harpy demons inside of it.

Needless to say seeing Inuyasha fighting gave Sesshomorru the strength needed to try and continue forward with the battle. 'Thank you Inuyasha,' thought Sesshomorru as he let loose his own powerful attack killing almost as many as Inuyasha.

(Kaede's Village-1 day and 4 Hours Later)

A bandaged up Miroku watched as Kilala, Sango, and Kikyo were waiting (impatiently) for their lover to return. Meanwhile the four children fidgeted under their three mother's impatient looks (worriedly) while waiting for their father to return next to poor bandaged monk using his staff as a crutch with his one (barely) good arm that was not broken in at least three different places on two different sides. "Please calm yourself you three. Do you really think Inuyasha would die with Sesshomorru with him helping him retrieve Kohaku? Let us not forget Kagura is helping and...," said Miroku, but that was as far as he got as Sango, Kilala, and Kikyo's angry looks told him to shut up unless he wanted to be part of the dead anytime soon.

Shippo had to force back a small laughter with some difficulty as he had nearly laughed himself to death after Miroku got the biggest beating earlier at the hands of each of the three women that loved Inuyasha. Miroku had tried to explain to them that Inuyasha did it out of love and kindness, but it was kind of hard to when someone who slays demons for a living knocks your brains out, followed by a pissed off cat demon, and an undead now alive priestess beat the holy hell out of you for something you had no part of. Then again who is to say Miroku didn't have it coming as a form of punishment by Buddha for all the lying, swindling, and the unhealthy perverseness the man did over the years to try and impregnate women to continue his legacy. 'Well I can't really pity him since one way or another he really had this coming...whether he was responsible for this situation or not,' thought Shippo eyeing the lecherous monk who was sweating painfully it seemed under the women's angry looking glares at him.

It was then that Kilala, Shippo, and Shiori noticed a shift in the wind and they smelled the scent of unknown demon blood coming their way. Kanna could have used her mirror to find out if Inuyasha and Sesshomorru were alive, but decided against it as she hadn't used her mirror after it was broken and then fixed with Shiori's help. It wasn't that she was afraid that it wouldn't work and possibly explode on her it was more of what she would find if it did work and her now loving father dead on the ground his blood everywhere and his body broken never to rise again. Such a thought made Kanna suddenly hold her mirror tighter praying to whatever higher power would hear not let such a future be the case. 'Inuyasha...you are the only person to ever love me as I am and gave me a chance to prove myself. I swear to whatever power there is in the heavens I will not let this chance leave me as you did not leave me to die at your hands...or Kagura's.

The scent of the demon blood got stronger making everyone in the group with heightened senses more and more nervous. The human side of the group or rather humans and those who don't have heightened senses like their demon counterparts were all on edge just by seeing the looks on their faces. It was then they saw two figure like shadows leaving the forest making themselves known to the worried group. "Hey you guys. Miss me?" said a covered in demon blood Inuyasha who was caring an unconscious Kohaku on his back.

Screams of "Inuyasha!" and "Daddy!" could be heard through out the village in the spot the group had waited for Inuyasha and Sesshomorru's return. In the end Inuyasha had to "gently" throw Kohaku to Sesshomorru before he was tackled by the 4 children and his 3 lovers THIS time causing him to fall over onto the ground. "Lord Inuyasha/Daddy/Father I/Rin missed you," said Shiori Kanna, Shippo, and Rin at the same time using their own little quirks in their sentences as their hugs of doom were now nearly killing a still blood covered Inuyasha.

"Hey now you didn't think a little harpy demon army infestation was going to stop me and Sesshomorru did you?" said Inuyasha as he was finally let up after receiving four hugs of doom and three kisses of air sucking death from his three mates.

"Inuyasha about my brother...," said Sango who was interrupted by Inuyasha who pointed to Sesshomorru who was now holding the boy as best he could with just one arm...and it was a tired arm at that.

"I told you I would bring him back to you. I already took out the jewel shard and revived him with Tenseiga so he should be fine in another day or two. Unfortunately Kohaku sort of had a small mental break down after he started to remember things about what he did under Naraku's service. It was most likely from earlier when he was mumbling about all of the things he did in his sleep. He stopped doing that about maybe 2-3 hours ago, but when he wakes up he should be back to his old self...I think," said Inuyasha with the last two words "I think" being an after thought, but an optimistic sounding tone meaning that it was a more then good chance of it.

It was then that Sango ran up to Inuyasha and proceeded to kiss him on the face and lips repeatedly. "Thank you Inuyasha (kiss). Thank you (kiss). Thank you (kiss)," said Sango making the others jealous as the demon slayer continued to kiss the half-demon till she was finally stopped by Inuyasha before she couldn't breathe anymore and the fact he could see her mouth was slightly swollen and numb from the kisses she had given him.

"As much as I would love to continue this further with you and the others Sango I'm not done yet with mission I set for myself. I still have to finish the other part of the plan with Sesshomorru in killing Naraku," said Inuyasha going from his playful mood to a serious one in mere moments as he spoke.

"I want to come with you Inuyasha. We all do. Let's do this together," said Kilala with Kikyo in full agreement as was Sango though he knew there was a good chance that she would have to stay behind to look after Kohaku till he awakened.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go with me again on this one," said Inuyasha as he looked at them with eyes that said had his reasons.

"You will come back right daddy?" said Shiori as she was now nearly in tears sniffling a little, which would no doubt escalate into a full blown asthma attack knowing the little bat demon girl.

"Of course I will Shiori. On my honor as your father as well as you three," said Inuyasha pointing to Shippo, Rin, and Kanna before going up to each of his mates kissing them on the lips in a very sensual manner and then handing over Kohaku to Sango.

"Brother...its time. We have to go," said Sesshomorru getting everyone's attention and the noticed the fact that Sesshomorru now had Tenseiga at his waist as he did before in the past.

"Okay let go," said Inuyasha as he and Sesshomorru rushed off to where Kagura had left in the direction of Naraku's castle.

"You think they can do it Kikyo?" said Kilala wanting the woman's opinion as she had known Inuyasha the longest of all three women.

"If anyone can it is those two. I don't think they can do it...I know they can do it," said Kikyo in a highly confident voice as she had no doubts of the power those two demon brothers wielded could stop Naraku.

"If only he had come here sooner I wouldn't be like this," said Miroku in a sad whisper as he slumped his shoulders painfully down as he was still bandaged up.

(Naraku's Castle-40 Minutes Later)

Kagura was on her knees in pain and had been for the last day and a half ever since she had returned to her so called master. When Naraku had heard her say she was willing to giver him the four jewel shards in her hand for the heart that he had in his the half spider demon became infuriated and squeezed her heart tightly. He did till she fell to her knees in agonizing pain and had nearly let go of all four jewel shards she possessed as it was her only leverage. The entire time he squeezed her heart he asked her about where she got those jewel shards from, where Kohaku was, and why the boy hadn't reported in yet to him to help him complete the sacred jewel. "Go to hell you slimy spider demon piece of shit," said Kagura as she screamed in pain as he squeezed her heart more till she couldn't hold onto the four sacred jewel shards in her hand causing them to clatter on the floor on front of Naraku.

"Defiant to the end Kagura how noble of you, which I find strange as it is not like you at all. If I did not know any better I would say you picked that up from Inuyasha, which if is the case now makes me believe that you have been conspiring with my enemies to kill me for your precious little freedom you so desire. If that is the case and I think it is then your life and usefulness has ended Kagura," said Naraku as he squeezed the heart in his hand even harder making the Wind Sorceress scream even further.

It was then that a huge explosion was heard throughout the castle shaking it down to the very foundation of the complex. **_"Naraku your time has come...TO DIE!"_** said Inuyasha destroying the wall of the room knocking large wooden splinters of wood everywhere as he and Sesshomorru entered the confines of Naraku's room in the castle.

"Ah Inuyasha I was wondering when you would get here. I have suspected that you were behind Kagura's betrayal, but Sesshomorru as well? My my it seems Sesshomorru: The Demon Lord of the Western Lands has a..._unique _weapon of choice to convert her to your side Inuyasha," said Naraku squeezing her heart even further till it was a ready to crack and shatter into hundreds of pieces with Kagura on the ground unconscious.

I would advise against that," said Sesshomorru removing Tokijin from his waist ready to use with a cold fire in his eyes burning with flames in them like they were the fires of hell itself.

"Oh! Why is that?" said Naraku smiling knowing they had nothing that they could give him to bargain for her freedom much less her heart that was in his hand.

"Simple you slimy, sick, sadistic, mutant spider half-demon freak. You kill Kagura and you will never get the _final_ jewel shard needed to complete what you have wanted this entire time. Right here," said Inuyasha holding the final jewel sacred shard in his hands making Naraku's eyes widen in surprise as he had forgotten about Kohaku during all of this before he narrowed them dangerously.

"What do you want for the sacred jewel shard that is in your hand?" said Naraku as he had taken the four that Kagura had and integrated them into his nearly complete sacred jewel.

"You damn well know what we want Naraku. We want Kagura's heart and freedom for the final jewel shard and I don't think you will have a problem with it since it is not that hard of a decision to make," said Inuyasha watching Naraku's eye intently seeing the decision be worked through the psycho spider's head though it was clear to Inuyasha what type of decision Naraku was going to make.

"Very well Inuyasha you have yourself a deal. On three. Then we'll throw each item we possess to the other at the same time. (Inuyasha nods) One...Two...THREE!" said Naraku as he threw Inuyasha Kagura's heart as Inuyasha threw to Naraku the final sacred jewel shard at the same time to the spider demon.

Inuyasha caught the heart and Naraku caught the jewel shard fragment at the same time neither side making another move for good two seconds. This gave Sesshomorru time to act and get Kagura back to their side of room away from any future harm fro m Naraku. "The transaction is complete and you have what you want Naraku. Now what are you going to do now that you have it?" said Inuyasha giving Kagura's heart to Sesshomorru who took it and gave it to Kagura who was now her own woman no longer connected to Naraku, but was still unconscious from the pain she had endured earlier.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to use the sacred jewels power to grant me the strength and might of that of a god! Through the sacred jewel I will never die and I will make people pay tribute to me with giant monolith statues of me in my god like form. All who oppose me will be crushed by my loyal followers and my unlimited power," said Naraku as he put the final jewel shard in the tainted item making it for the first time in a long time since its destruction...complete.

Inuyasha just smiled a psychotic smile as his demonic aura flared to life making the now complete sacred jewel to react to his power. **_"You should know better to trust me with being honest in our deal Naraku," _**said Inuyasha as the castle around them began to collapse making everyone look around with worry with the exception being Inuyasha who stayed perfectly calm.

"What did you do?" said Naraku holding the tainted complete sacred jewel in his hand as it went from a taint black color to a demonic red.

"**_Sesshomorru! Get Kagura and yourself as far away fro here as possible. This place is about to go boom with a big BANG!"_** said Inuyasha as he turned to face a still surprised Sesshomorru who could only nod once before taking Kagura with him in his arm out of the falling apart castle.

"What is going on? What's happening?" said Naraku as he couldn't let go of the jewel as red demonic tentacles swarmed around his body while Inuyasha just smiled at him before going into full blown laughter.

"**_You are a complete and utterly stupid fool of a half-demon. _**(chuckles)**_ I AM GOING TO CRUSH YOU AND THROW YOU INTO THE WIND!"_** yelled Inuyasha as his red demonic aura swirled around him as more of the castle began to crash around them.

"You altered the jewel shard you gave me! Didn't you?" said Naraku thought it was more of a statement then a question as the tentacles wrapped completely around him.

"**_Do you even have to ask Naraku? Come on Naraku you wanted the powers of a god didn't you? Let's go meet them and let them decide our fate!"_** said Inuyasha as he as the tentacles from the sacred jewel wrapped around Inuyasha drawing him into the glowing red sacred jewel.

"NO! NO! NOOOOOOO!" said Naraku before their was a massive explosion of demonic red power destroying everything in the castle beside the castle itself...everything.

(In the Nearby Forest Outside the Castle)

Sesshomorru could only look on in horror as the red domed shamed demonic wave of power covered the area before his eyes from his safe distance away from Naraku's castle. 'Inuyasha! My brother...please do not tell me you killed yourself with Naraku? Don't tell me you did that?' thought Sesshomorru as he held Kagura still close to him in his arms.

(Kaede's Village)

Everyone felt the echo of the blast and felt a pull at their hearts meaning something bad had just happened, which meant that Inuyasha had done something. Something that may have killed Naraku, but also might have killed himself as well. 'Inuyasha...no!' they all thought as they moved quickly to the source of the blast to find Inuyasha and hoped that just once their hearts were lying to them about this type of feeling.

"Sister is everything all right? What's wrong?" said Kohaku who after snapping out of his little mental breakdown had been told of everything that had happened since he had "died" before being Naraku's loyal servant to just before he had been freed and revived by Inuyasha.

"Don't worry Kohaku everything is all right...I hope," said Sango whispering the last two words to herself though those with enhanced hearing heard them quite well making them feel the same way as they headed to their destination.

(Remains of Naraku's Castle-3 Hours Later)

Sesshomorru and a now conscious Kagura walked among the chaos that was the sheer wreckage of Naraku's castle with neither demon believing what they are seeing. "To think Inuyasha did all this," said Kagura as some burned looking wood not far from them fell over as gravity one out on the dangling item.

"Yes. Even though I saw power that was unleashed that I know he created I still can't...I can't even believe it even as I see what's left of this place here and now," said a saddened Sesshomorru as he felt in some way he had failed his father, brother, and all his ancestors in not doing more for Inuyasha then he already did.

It wasn't long before the others arrived on the scene to look at the carnage of the remains of the castle. Kilala and the others ran up to Sesshomorru who had a saddened look on his face saying he was sorry even though he couldn't say it. Kilala slapped him hard for it as her anger has now rising to new heights as she lost along with the others the man she had only truly to love to her full potential. "Why? WHY? WHY COULDN'T YOU HELP HIM?" yelled Kilala as she proceeded to slapped him again and again until Sesshomorru stopped her before speaking.

"I am sorry Kilala. I wish to say I truly am sorry to all of you. However, at the time of the events that took place her Inuyasha wanted me to get an unconscious Kagura to safety. Know that he did not even tell me he was going to do what he did," said Sesshomorru as he filled them in on the details of what occurred inside the castle leading up to after he left with Kagura unconscious in his arm.

Kikyo's face was in shock, Sango was in tears holding her now awakened brother who was also in tears, and Kilala who had just collapsed to her knees on the ground before crying her heart out punching the ground beneath her making holes where she punched. "IT'S NOT FAIR!" said Kilala as she punched one final hole in the ground one more time as the kids behind her were now all crying as well as they had lost their father who gave up his life so there's would be less painful.

"We have already lost Inuyasha once already. Ye...do not think ye old heart can take it in losing Inuyasha a second time," said Kaede as her sorrow from losing Inuyasha the first time came back stronger as she clutched her chest from the pain.

Just as sorrow was about to consume the group movement from the ground not far from them could be heard as a demon clawed hand rose from the ground above it. The hand was covered in it own blood as it struggled to leave the ground almost as if it were a struggling plant trying to grow.

"Daddy?" said Shiori as it was she who was the first to see this as she took off running towards it as the smell of Inuyasha's blood was all over it.

"Shiori what is it?" said Sango now seeing where the girl was looking as the hand rose from the ground as if it were struggling to breathe.

"Daddy!" said Shiori as she had tears in her eyes as she clutched the hand that grabbed onto her forcefully, but gently all the same before started digging around the hand with the others joining in as well as their hopes in Inuyasha's survival were restored.

It was less then ten minutes before Inuyasha was fished out of the ground covered in dirt, splinters of wood, and his own blood as he was breathing erratically. It was no doubt due to what he had put himself through in a psychotic move he did to get rid of Naraku once and for all. "Let's get him back home he needs immediate assistance," said Kikyo as she put her ear to his chest hearing the erratic pulsing of the heart that his condition had been producing.

(Kaede's Village-20 minutes Later)

Inuyasha was in critical condition to say the least as Kaede, Kikyo, Shiori, and anyone who was willing and able helped try to save Inuyasha's failing life. The half-demon had bones that were broken in so many places all over his body that you could feel it when you touch an arm or leg. His entire body looked and probably felt to Inuyasha like he had been to all nine levels of hell, back, hell again, and then finally back again. It took all the skills and knowledge of both priestess, the demon slayer, and power of Kanna's mirror to show what was broken where in order to know what needed to be applied to his broken body. After 4 intense hours of nonstop medical assistance to Inuyasha they could do no more, but rest, wait, and hope that what they did was enough. "Mommy will daddy be all right," said Shiori to Kilala as she considered Kilala, like Sango, and Kikyo to be her new mother like the others did with them as well.

"I won't lie to you Shiori Inuyasha has gone through so much that it seems that its in the gods hands now. However, if I know Inuyasha as I think I do then Inuyasha will survive this and be back on his feet in no time," said Kilala giving the girl a warming hug and pat on the back before letting the girl go hoping what she said would take some degree of the weight of her worry the girl had on her shoulders...as well as her own.

Two more days past before Kaede and Kikyo could agree that Inuyasha would recover and an additional ten days before he was conscious again. Needless to say his response when opening his eyes and looking at them all worried was quite surprising. "So this is what heaven looks like huh? Or am I in hell where everything is the same?" said a still sore Inuyasha though his smiling indicated he was healthy enough to joke.

After Inuyasha said that Sango, Kikyo, Kilala, Shippo, Shiori, Rin, and Kanna all hugged him with everything they could while Sesshomorru, Kagura, Kaede, and Miroku watched as Inuyasha winced slightly from the combined hugs of everyone in his family. "Inuyasha we thought we lost you for a while when treating you," said Kaede as she saw him being helped up after the hugging embraces of the many bodies had left him.

"Yeah well I am just glad to be alive at the moment with everyone here next tot me since I would prefer it then to being somewhere else in this world or the next," said Inuyasha as he kissed all four children on the forehead before kissing all three of his mates on the lips making them blush before Kilala scowled at him for making them all worry.

"What made you want to kill Naraku in that way? You do know that for a moment we all thought you had died...again!" said Kilala in a nagging manner with her index finger in a way that said, "you should know better".

"I know I went a _little_ overboard, but when your dealing with someone like Naraku going overboard is not really considered a bad thing. Right?" said Inuyasha grabbing Kilala's hand that was in front of him turning it over on its back kissing it sensually making the cat demons anger at her mates recklessness die down and her love for him rise up along with the heat in her cheeks rising as well.

"Just don't do it again okay Inuyasha...for us?" said Sango approaching his right side and snuggled in their kissing the right side of his face making him growl with pleasure at the affection he was receiving from her.

Not to be outdone Kikyo came in on his left side kissing him like Sango was on the right side and continued to do so on the left side of his now blissful looking face earning them an even greater growl of pleasure from Inuyasha. Feeling slightly left out Kilala of the affection being given to Inuyasha regained her composure and kissed Inuyasha right on the lips tongue and all. "I think we better give those four some privacy," said Miroku who along with Kaede had to shield the four children's eyes while they all left to give them the privacy they need to continue Inuyasha's "healing" if you will for later though knowing Inuyasha it would be the three ladies that would need to heal after he was done with them.

Naturally Miroku was right. Sometimes it paid to be lecherous when it mattered as well as came to these type of things. It wasn't long before screams of pleasure came from the hut and the three women called Inuyasha's name thus healing him of all his scar covered wounds on all three levels. "INUYASHA!" screamed all three women at once as all three of Inuyasha's physical, mental, and spiritual wounds from the past were now all healed making him for the first time in a long time since being with his mother...complete.

THE END!

(A/N: Well were here at the end of the road for Inuyasha fics. And what a hell of a way to go out. With a BANG! Or three! HA! Anyway I'm actually kind of sorry that I'm not going to write anymore Inuyasha stories for a LONG while. I mean after I've seen the way the show treats the poor guy and lets face it the way Kagome treats him I...I just can not enjoy the show anymore. So the curtain on Inuyasha fics falls to the ground (for now) while the curtain for Naruto fics rises (slowly unfortunately as I still need to try and write the first chapter plus setup the plot line for it all. "Can we have the curtain rolled up just slightly slower please? Thank you!). Anyway I hope you enjoyed it as I know I certainly did (especially when I killed off Kagome and Koga that was fun). As for starting to try and write my Naruto fic I ask that I receive some help where to go for info on jutsu's, spelling of names (cause lets face I don't want to miss spell someone's name and look like and ass), and other stuff. Also I need you guys to vote on whether I should start the fic when he is at the age of 11 or 12 after the Mizuki incident. I have one vote already and I need more. MORE! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay now I'm just being silly. Okay let's wrap this up. Rub a dub dub thanks for the grub. YAY GOD! (THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! Sorry...that damn monkey got loose again I swear if I don't get it on the next safari hunt I'm just going to fire a nuclear warhead at it.) Anyway I hope you enjoyed this presentation of my Inuyasha fic for all those Kagome and Koga haters and stuff. Till my Naruto fic...PEACE!)


End file.
